Takato: The Beginnings
by djghostwriter18
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is dead. Now the next generation has to end a fight that he helped begin. Will they succeed? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Summary:** During the fight with Sasuke during the Sasuke Retrieval Arc, Naruto vanishes and is proclaimed dead.

* * *

_'It happened almost twenty years ago, and yet, I still feel as if they're still out there, going at it everyday.'_ the woman thought as she stood at the memorial stone. _'I just wished that I could go back and make things right between us… But even if I could go back, just what could I have done? They were always stronger than me…'_ the woman sighed before placing an orange flower on the gravesite. She then placed a small fan beside it. _'Till next time, I suppose.'_

The woman froze once she felt someone appear behind her.

"Sakura-san, Lord Hokage wishes to see you immediately." the man said.

"I'm on my way." the woman said.

* * *

Takato: The Beginnings

**Introduction Arc**

_**Chapter 1: Takato Shiraishi, the Perfect Warrior!**_

_**

* * *

**_

The boy woke up with a slight smile. Today he would be placed on a genin team, finally. He quickly stood up and raced out of his bedroom, only for him to room directly into his mother.

"Takato, what are you doing?" the bun-haired woman asked, looking down on her son with her hands on her hips.

Takato pointed towards the bathroom door behind his mother.

"I have to hurry up. I wanted to do some training before the academy began." Takato replied, causing his mother to smile. "Mom, I'm not going to be late again, I promise."

"I know you're not Takato." Tenten said. "But just incase you do, I want you to go straight to the academy, understood? You can do training once you return home."

"Hai." Takato said before moving passed Tenten.

Tenten smiled. "Good luck Takato-kun. I know you're going to do fine on your team."

"Are you ready Mom?" a black-haired, brown-eyed girl asked Tenten.

Tenten looked at her second and youngest child. Her long braided hair pulled into a ponytail. She wore an outfit similar to Tenten's, the pink Chinese shirt with the green pants.

"Nana-chan, you can't help me at the shop this morning. You have to be at the academy." Tenten said, much to Nanami's chagrin.

Nanami pouted. "Please Mom? I promise I'll make up the time later. Besides, it's not like we're learning anything. The other students are being put on teams today."

Tenten shook her head. "No, Nanami, that's it. But, after school and even during lunch, you may help at the shop." Tenten smiled. "And we have to prepare for the celebration for Takato and the others. So don't get too worked up today."

"Hai." Nanami said turning around. "See you later Mom."

"I know you will." Tenten replied.

* * *

Walking out of the former Uchiha Compound, Takato sighed to himself. He was average height, thankfully, and had short messy brown hair. His dark silver eyes had a tint of red to them, something his mother had wanted to know where it came from. He wore his standard black shirt and black pants with his new blue hiate on his forehead. On his back, in its sheath, was a red-bladed sword that was a gift from his deceased father, someone Takato could hardly remember anyway.

Takato was the "civilian genius" for the fact that his mother, Tenten Shiraishi, had no former clan and his father was still a mystery to the general public (everyone really) of the village. They were moved to the Uchiha Compound for the simple fact that his mother had received a large amount of money during her shinobi days and no one was using it anyway. However, and much to his and Nanami's dismay, people usually referred to him as Takato Uchiha, which was not the case.

"Takato-kun!"

Takato froze in mid-step and looked over his shoulder. Running towards him was a friend of his, Sayuri Haruno. The girl had sleak black hair with two pink bangs that sometimes covered her green eyes. She wore a red shirt that stopped mid-riffed that had a small white ring on the back and red shorts. She also wore black gloves that had the white circles on them.

"Sayuri, what are you doing all the way over here?" Takato asked.

Sayuri gave her trademark glare that sent chills down Takato (and everyone else for that matter) all the time.

"I _came_ to make sure that _you_ didn't run off and begin training _before_ the academy." Sayuri said before stepping to get directly in his face. She was a couple of inches shorter than him, so she raised on her toes to look at him eye-to-eye. "Now _we're_ going to the academy right now! Got it?"

Takato nodded as she rested on her soles again. If there was one thing he knew about Sayuri Haruno, other than her mother being a world-reknown Medic Nin and her dad being the captain of Root, was that her anger was not to be tested, even for the Rookie of the Year.

"Sure. Let's go." Takato said.

"Good." Sayuri said turning around as Takato and her began walking towards the academy. "Say, who do you think will be on your team?" Takato shrugged, causing Sayuri to frown. "Okay, who do you _want_ to be on your team?"

"Hmm… I don't really know either." Takato said. "I could get along with just about anyone. Well, anyone besides Maito."

Sayuri giggled a bit. "Maito will want to spar before you two get there, you know."

"I know." Takato said. "But what about Inoki?"

"I'll take care of Ino-pig." Sayuri said before cracking her knuckles. "Just give me ten minutes with her."

"If you say so." Takato muttered.

"What are we doing walking?" Sayuri asked. "Come on Takato-kun! We're finally going to be ninja! And that means missions!" Before he could reply, Sayuri grabbed Takato's hand. "Let's go!"

* * *

Once Takato and Sayuri entered the academy, they made their way to a pair of seats beside one another.

"Oi, Forehead!" Inoki called.

"Piggy…" Sayuri muttered.

Inoki Kurama landed in front of Sayuri. She had long platinum blond hair in a ponytail and teal eyes. She wore a dark purple short-sleeve shirt with black pants. A blue flower held a strand of her hair from falling in her face.

"What do you want?" Sayuri asked.

"Well if that's how you're going to be…" Inoki said before dismissing Sayur's questiong altogether. "My mom and dad are giving me a little party later on today and I _thought_ you wanted to come."

"You're so spoiled, did you know that Princess Boar?" Sayuri said. "And why would I want to go to _your_ party? You'll just annoy me more."

"No choice because my mom asked your mom and she already said yes, so ha!" Inoki said before sticking her tongue out.

Sayuri crossed her arms. "Not fair."

"And don't paint a picture of me as a pig again!" Inoki said.

"Or what?" Sayuri shot back.

Takato watched the two "friends" glare at one another. He shrugged it off before turning to watch their academy instructor, Iruka Umino, walk in with a list.

"Alright, sit down and settle down as I read off your teams." Iruka said. "But before that, I want to congratulate you all for passing your exams yesterday. I know you'll all do great on your teams."

"Of course. So whose team am I on?" Inoki asked.

_'Man Ino had a daughter more spoiled than she was.'_ Iruka thought.

"Alright, let's begin…" Iruka said as he began reading the list.

_'I'm glad I can't have my mom as a sensei.'_ Takato thought. _'That would be just weird.'_

"Team Four: Inoki Kurama, Shikataru Nara, and Chorou Akimichi." Iruka announced.

_'Troublesome, I have that annoying Inoki on my team.'_ Shikataru thought.

_'Not bad… Could've been worse I guess.'_ Chorou thought.

_'What? The four-eyed slacker and the fat guy!'_ Inoki thought. _'Mom and Daddy will fix this!'_

"Team Five: Sayuri Haruno, Tsumaru Inzukua, and Kaito Sarutobi." Iruka said.

Sayuri sighed. _'I knew I wouldn't be on Takato-kun's team.'_

_**'We'll have to spend as much time as possible with him now, shannaro!'**_ Inner Sayuri added.

"Team Six: Yin Hyuga, Hizashi Hyuga, and Saita Aburame." Iruka finished.

Hizashi eyed his quiet cousin, Yin, who was busy looking at Tsumaru. He sneered in slight disgust of his cousin being defiled by the Inuzuka who insisted of going _everywhere_ with his dog, Garu. He then picked up on her eyes locking onto Takato. Again, Hizashi rolled his eyes, knowing Takato only beat him by a small margin for Number One Rookie. Then again, he was a _lot_ better than Tsumaru.

"Finally Team Seven…" Iruka paused and shuttered at the thought of the last time he said that. "Rin Hatake, Maito Lee, and Takato Shiraishi."

_'You've got to be kidding me.'_ Takato thought, while keeping his face as stoic as ever.

"Yosh! I am on the team with my eternal arch rival Takato Uchiha!" Maito shouted as he jumped out of his seat. "And while I show off my magnificent flames of youth as a teammate, I will also defeat him!"

Takato sighed. "I'm not an Uchiha."

_'Takato and Maito. This should interesting.'_ Rin thought quietly.

The door opened to reveal the four jonin. They were Shikamaru Nara, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Rock Lee, and Sakura Haruno.

"You four are a little early, not that I care." Iruka said. "Who are you here for?"

Shikamaru sighed. "I'm here for Team Five."

"Yosh! I am here for the youthful Team Lee, I mean Team Six!" Lee said.

"Team Four is with me." Konohamaru said.

"And of course, I have Team Seven." Sakura said with a smile, causing the students to gasp.

_'The apprentice of the Godaime Hokage.'_ Takato thought.

"Let's get out of here." Sakura said to her team. "I want to show you guys something."

Takato rose with his two teammates before following the pink-haired woman out of the room.

_'How'd the Hokage get her to do this?'_ Iruka thought as he remembered Sakura's fierce declaration as to never doing anything that would remind her of her former team.

* * *

Rin's brown eyes skimmed the pages of her book as she read. She had silver hair, inherited from her father that fell down freely and shaped her face. She wore a blue vest open, revealing her black shirt underneath. She wore a fishnet mesh beneath that, the sleeves of that stopping at her elbows. She wore blue camouflage pants.

Maito, on the other hand, looked exactly like his father, sans the bushy eyebrows. He wore the green spandex that Might Guy had designed as well as the orange leg and arm warmers around his ankles and wrists.

Sakura stopped in front of a large stone.

"What is this, Sakura-sensei?" Maito asked.

"A memorial stone." Sakura answered. "It lists all the heroes of Konoha that were K.I.A."

Rin looked up from her book at the stone. She soon found herself staring at her grandfather's name, Sakumo Hatake.

"Why are we here?" Maito asked.

"I come here to relieve stress sometimes." Sakura replied. "A long time ago, I lost my teammates in one battle."

"How?" Maito continued to ask her questions.

Sakura looked down at him and smiled.

"I'm sure you've read about the battle between Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki, right?" Sakura said. Maito's eyes widened farther than they already were. "Yeah… When I was a genin, I was their third teammate. And Kakashi-sensei was our sensei." Sakura now looked at Rin. "And your dad was a very strange sensei."

"The Hokage… He was your sensei?" Takato asked.

"Hai…" Sakura said before turning around. "Now that I've shown you that, I want you to get a good look at it. One day in the future, one of your friend's names could be here and you'll be left with nothing but memories and unsaid things." Takato frowned slightly. "Now, let's go to the training ground to learn about each other."

* * *

Tenten made her way to the Hokage's office to find the Rokudaime Hokage, Kakashi Hatake, reading over a file. He still wore his face mask and his hiate over his left eye.

"You wanted to see me, Lord Hokage?" Tenetn asked.

"Ah, yes, Tenten-chan. There is something I want to talk to you about." Kakashi said in his lazy voice. "Going over his field training, I see that he is quite skilled with his sword, as well as other weapons, like you." Tenten grinned approvingly. "However, I also see that he has a knack for elemental ninjutsu and taijutsu."

"Oh that! I didn't clean out _all_ of the Uchiha scrolls and he found one and read it. I didn't know he learned them until he showed it to me later." Tenten said. "That goes for the Shadow Clone Jutsu as well."

"I see." Kakashi said. "Luckily for us, it is just one Fire-style and one Lightning-style jutsu." Tenten shifted from one foot to the other, causing Kakashi to sigh. "What am I missing?"

"Rotating Shuriken." Tenten said. "Wind."

"Oh, and that." Kakashi said. "But with the first two, I'm thinking about who the father of your children may be. I want you to go to the last place you found him and see if you can find him again."

"…I can't." Tenten said.

"Why?" Kakashi asked.

"I made a promise to him for my safety." Tenten said. "He caught me _twice_ and let me go both times with nothing but the orders to continue his legacy. And don't go finding him until he finds me."

"After Nanami was born, has he contacted you?" Kakashi asked.

"No." Tenten replied. "I… I've waited for him to show, but he has yet to come. I thought that he would want to see his children, but I guess I was wrong."

"Hmm… I guess with those stipulations I must let you go." Kakashi said. "But Tenten-chan, I want you to know that if you're in trouble, come to me first. I think I know what would be best."

"Hai, Lord Hokage." Tenten said with a bow.

"Dismissed." Kakashi said before Tenten walked out of the room. "His legacy? He must be some sort of egomaniac… But then again, you always were, right Sasuke?"

* * *

Takato sat in-between Maito and Rin as Sakura sat on a log in front of them.

"I guess I should start." Sakura said. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I love my husband and children, the village, Tsunade-shishou and Shizune-chan, and my friends. I dislike who talk bad about my former teammates as well as those who betray their teammates. My hobbies include taking walks, healing others, reading, and watching my husband paint. My dream is to one day amend for my past behavior."

"That was most honorable, Sakura-sensei." Maito said. "My name is Maito Lee! I like training with my dad! I dislike anyone who belittles me because of my lack of ninjutsu or genjutsu! My hobby is training with my dad at his dojo! My dream is to beat Takato-kun, my dad, and then become the greatest taijutsu user ever!"

"I guess I could go." Takato said. "My name is Takato Shiraishi. I like training, helping my mom at the shop, and hanging out with my friends whenever I can get the chance. I dislike quitters and those who refer to me as an Uchiha. My hobby is training with my sword with my mom and helping her at the shop. My dream…" Takato paused. "I'll keep my dream to myself."

Sakura nodded. "Sure. It's your turn."

Rin sighed before closing her book before slipping it into her pocket.

"My name is Rin Hatake. I like a lot of things… I think. I dislike spiders. My hobby is reading and I don't want to tell my dream. I'd be revealing too much information." Rin said.

While Takato and Sakura refrained from showing just how annoyed they were Maito was practically boiling.

"What? Giving out too much information! We are your teammates! We need to know everything about you so we can work well together!" Maito said before jumping to his feet. "When the time comes, we will need to be able to synchronize so that our magnificent flames of youth burn brightly!"

"He has a small point. We will need to know just a little bit more." Sakura said. "But I can always ask your father or mother for that information, so don't worry."

"So now what are we going to do?" Maito asked.

"I want to see what you guys can do before I start the real training tomorrow." Sakura said as she stood up. "So, how about you three show me what you can do?"

"What do you want us to do?" Takato asked as he stood up as well.

Sakura held a familiar hand seal. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" There were now three clones of Sakura behind the original. "Each one of you is assigned a clone. I want you to use every move you know against said clone. When you are finish, I will dispel them, learning your individual fighting style."

Rin sighed. "I guess I have to do this." Rin tied her silver hair in a ponytail, resembling a silver-haired version of her mother now. "So when do we start?"

"Now." Sakura said as her three clones quickly separated from one another.

As expected, Maito jumped for a clone first.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Maito said doing a high spinning kick.

The Sakura clone simply blocked the kick with her forearm. Maito quickly placed his hands on the ground, doing a handstand.

"Leaf Whirlwind!" Maito said while twirling.

Sakura's clone dodged this attack and raised an eyebrow.

_'His fluency from one attack to another is just like Lee's, maybe better.'_ she thought.

Rin looked at the clone she was paired against. She gave a rather sadistic smile before doing hand seals.

"Earth Release: Wrapping Fang!" Rin shouted as she slammed her hands on the ground.

The Sakura clone dodged the multiple snakes that shot from the ground. Rin did another set of hand seals.

"Earth Release: Earth Flow River!" Rin called as Sakura's clone was now stuck in the mud.

"Excellent." the clone said with a smile. "But I hope you have more than this."

Rin eyes narrowed as the clone punched the ground, draining the mud in front of her. The clone stood up straight and smile.

"Come on Rin-chan, don't hold back. I can take it." the clone said.

Takato and the Sakura clone he was against were currently engaged in a full out taijutsu match with each having a kunai in each hand.

_'This boy is remarkable. Where'd Tenten get him?'_ Sakura's clone joked.

Takato pushed himself away from the clone, doing hand seals.

"Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile!" Takato shouted before exhaling the large stream of fire towards the clone.

Sakura's clone's eyes widened before dodging the attack.

"So… Strong…" Sakura's clone said before the boy did another set of hand seals.

"Raikunai!"

Sakura frowned as she watched the boy throw kunai made of pure lightning chakra at her clone.

"That's new…" Sakura said quietly.

Maito jumped into the air.

"Dynamic Entry!" Maito called, attempting to land the kick on the clone's face.

"No you don't." the clone said. "I've been on the end of that foot too many times to let you land that."

_'I am out of moves. That means that I am going to have to forfeit before Takato-kun. No! I will continue until he quits first!'_ Maito thought.

Rin quickly moved behind her sparring clone.

"Secret Finger Technique: Thousand Years of Pain!" Rin shouted shooting her fingers forward.

Sakura jumped as she felt her first clone dispel, rubbing her posterior.

"That little brat." Sakura muttered.

Takato flipped backwards before sliding on his feet. He took a scroll from his side and unrolled it. He jumped into the air, spinning. Sakura and the clone sparring against Takato watched as multiple throwing weapons came for Sakura's clone.

"The Rising Dragon Dance. Perfected." Sakura said as her clone dodged the weapons.

Takato landed on the ground with kunai and shuriken floating around him. He pointed the weapons at Sakura's clone, causing them to fly towards her.

"How is he doing that?" Sakura asked herself, trying to find the chakra strings attached to the weapons. "No strings, so it must be chakra." The weapons had her clone surrounded, as Takato did more hand seals. "What kind of genius is he?"

"Wind Release: Rotating Shuriken Fatality!" Takato shouted.

The weapons spun around Sakura's clone before they immediately plunged into her, dispelling the clone.

_'What a terrible way to go.'_ Sakura thought.

The clone against Maito dispelled, causing the boy to frown.

"Hey, where did you go? I was not finish!" Maito called.

"That's enough." Sakura said as her team regrouped in front of her. "That was good for genin, I must say. Tomorrow, I suggest you eat a large breakfast because I don't know whether you're going to get lunch. And afterwards, I'll see if we are ready for missions."

"Hai." the three genin said.

"You're dismissed." Sakura said as the genin bowed before walking away.

_'Tenten, what have you been feeding that boy?'_ Sakura thought.

* * *

A short man with long black hair stood above a grave with a small smile on his face.

"He has begun his journey. Soon, there won't be anyone to stop him and he will do what I could not." the man turned his head away from grave and stared at the Hokage Monument. "But first, let's see how well he really can fight."

With that, the man disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Takato stared at his red bladed sword. His mother had continually asked him to name it, but he just could not think of one at the moment.

"I don't know what to call you, but I need to name you if I'm going to carry you on missions." Takato said to the weapon. "I just wish I knew more about you."

"The sword isn't your father, you know." Tenten said standing at the doorway. Takato snapped his head to see his smiling mother. "It's okay Takato-kun, I talk to my weapons as well."

"I thought you were going to stay at the shop until later on tonight?" Takato said.

"Sasame-chan and I thought that since you and Hizashi are now ninja, we will end it quickly and go home." Tenten said. "So, what do you say, you want to do some training now?"

"Hai." Takato said.

"Let's go." Tenten said. "And Takato, promise me one thing."

"Anything Mom." Takato replied.

"When you're out on missions, you won't try to do things by yourself, right? And if your teammate is in trouble, you'll help them right?" Tenten asked.

Takato nodded. "I promise."

"Good. Now, let's go train." Tenten said.

* * *

Ino Yamanaka Kurama rolled her eyes as her daughter continued to rant on about how annoying her two teammates were.

"Inoki, you have to realize that _I_ had their _fathers _on my team. I know how annoying they can be." Ino said. "Besides, it's only the first day. By next week, you'll be used to it."

"Yeah right." Inoki said looking around. "Say, where's Daddy? He promised me he'd teach me a new genjutsu today."

"Your dad is at work, something I should've stayed doing." Ino said, causing her daughter to glare at her. "Don't give me that look. It's not like you don't know how loud you are."

"Ino-chan, the maids have finished the meal." Yakumo said standing at the doorway. "Where are your guests?"

"I don't know." Ino said. "Thank you, Lady Yakumo."

Yakumo smiled. "Please Ino-chan, we're friends. You don't need to be so formal with me."

"Sure." Ino said as Yakumo walked away. "Let's go Inoki. I wonder where Forehead is anyway."

A man came to the door before Ino and Inoki could leave.

"Sakura Haruno is here with her family." the man said.

"Thanks. I'll be there soon." Ino said before looking at Inoki. "You'd better be on your best behavior."

Inoki smiled. "I will. I promise."

* * *

_Next Time on Takato: The Beginnings_

_"I… I can't beat her." Rin said quietly. "She's just too strong."_

_"We will beat her." Takato said. "Now stand up. Quitting is for losers and no one on my team is a loser._

_Sakura smirked. "Remember the stipulation. If you don't win, your ninja career ends today!"_

_**Next:**__** Sakura's New Training Program! Get Ready, Set, Go!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi stood in front of the memorial stone and sighed heavily.

'When will he gain your abilities?' Kakashi thought. 'A boy with that power should have gained it by now. So what could it be?'

"Reminiscing against Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked as she stepped beside him.

"Hn." Kakashi answered. "So I hear you'll be doing a test today with your genin. What exactly is it?"

Sakura smiled before she held her hand in front of Kakashi, two bells dangling from her index finger.

"I think you know this one." Sakura said.

"Go. They might hate a tardy sensei more than you did." Kakashi said before Sakura nodded and leapt off. "Team Seven… Now down to three children… What a coincidence."

_

* * *

_

Takato: The Beginnings

**Introduction Arc**

_**Chapter 2: Sakura's New Training Program! Get Ready, Set, Go!**_

* * *

Team Seven watched as their sensei walk towards them, her hands placed behind her back. They could see the odd smile on her face as she walked towards them and looked at the ground in front of her at the same time.

"Yosh! It is our lovely Sakura-sensei!" Maito said. "Tell us what the training is today, Sakura-sensei so I can prove to Takato-kun who the better one of us is!"

"Have you all eaten breakfast?" Sakura asked. The three children nodded. "Good. Then follow me."

As Sakura led them back to their training ground, she silently thought about the déjà vu that was occurring. The Densetsu no Sannin, Team Minato, and Team Kakashi had all done this particular training and they ended up the same way, disbanded with their sensei becoming Hokage (or was in the case for Team Hiruzen) and the three members becoming distant from one another for one reason or another. Jiraiya, Obito, and Naruto have all proven themselves more than worthy to have their name on the memorial stone, sacfiricing themselves for the village. Orochimaru, Kakashi, and Sasuke have all been considered geniuses of their respective times. Finally, Tsunade, Rin, and Sakura, are three of the most respectful medics that ever lived. Sakura paused as she thought of the tradition that should have continued but did not.

'Naruto… He never became Hokage.' Sakura thought.

True to her thoughts, a member from the three teams mentioned became Hokage, sans her own. Tsunade became the Godaime Hokage and Kakashi was the current Rokudaime Hokage. And in her opinon, if there was one worthy of becoming Hokage from her team, it would be Naruto.

'He never did go back on his word and he promised me. He promised us all.' Sakura thought before stopping in front of three posts.

"What is that for?" Maito asked.

"These posts are here for a very important reason." Sakura said. "Because today we're going to do a test." Rin snapped her head up from her book. "And the test is simple and you'll have a large amount of time to do it."

Takato eyed the posts. 'Seems more like target practice.'

Sakura revealed the two bells.

"Bells? What are we going to to do with that?" Maito asked.

Rin sighed. "My guess is to retrieve the bells, Maito."

"I knew that!" Maito replied.

"It's more than retrieve the bells." Sakura said. "I'll give you guys until lunch time to retrieve just one of the bells. Whoever retrieves the bell has immunity to my decision."

"But that means-"

"Yes, Maito-kun, one of you will fail this test." Sakura said her voice now serious.

"What decision have you made?" Takato asked.

"Yesterday, I was called by the Hokage to be jonin sensei of Team Seven, you three. Normally I would refuse it, but he had asked me as a favor for my two dead teammates, which is why I accepted." Sakura said. "In all actuality, I've already done my part by training you yesterday. I don't have anymore purpose for you three." Takato's and Rin's eyes narrowed while Maito gasped. "So I made my decision. I will fail at least one of you to ease the burden of even looking at anything that has to do with Team Seven. And if you fail this test," Sakura clutched the bells, glaring at her students. "You will be removed from the ninja ranks permanently. Your life of a ninja will end here today."

The three students were thoroughly shocked with a hint of fear.

'I can't fail. I have to become chunin!' Takato thought.

'Wow, this lady is completely serious. I guess it's time to step this up a notch.' Rin thought.

'How can something so lovely be so mean? Aah! Dad was right about you Sakura-sensei!' Maito thought.

"Are there any questions?" Sakura asked.

"I have one," Rin said. "What are the stipulations?"

Sakura smirked. "I suggest you come at me with everything with the intentions of killing me or else you will fail or worse… Die."

"Well if you put it like that then…" Rin said as she pocketed her book.

"If I never see you three again, let me say one thing." Sakura said. "You were never intended to pass anyway, any of you. The council has something against you all, whether it is where you live, who your mother's sensei was, your lack of basic ninjutsu, or simply the fact that you are part of the cursed Team Seven. Whatever the situation may be, they wanted you to fail. And I… I persuaded them to do so."

"I've heard enough." Takato said angrily. "So when can we start."

"You can start-"

"Here I come!" Maito shouted as he ran towards Sakura at full speed.

Sakura's eye twitched before she flicked her wrist against Maito's forehead, knocking his hiate off and sending him flying back towards Takato and Rin. Maito slid on the ground before sitting up and staring at his annoyed sensei.

"You can start when I say so." Sakura growled.

"Oh." Maito said.

Sakura sighed. "Okay… Go!"

Takato, Rin, and Maito scattered into the trees and bushes around Sakura. Sakura looked down at Maito's forehead protector and chuckled.

'That Lee was always a bit brash. I guess I shouldn't be so mad that his son would be a carbon copy. He is inspirational.' Sakura thought.

Rin stared at Sakura from a bush.

'Okay, I know she's a Medic Nin with super strength and excellent genjutsu. So I guess my first strategy is fighting fire with fire and seeing if I can't find a weakness like she did to us yesterday. Good thing I didn't show her everything.' Rin thought as she held a hand seal.

Sakura watched more trees grow in front of her. Her eyes narrowed slightly.

'Genjutsu.' Sakura thought.

Sakura watched Rin run towards her with a kunai in her right hand. Sakura waited for Rin to get close to her before jumping over the girl. She reached out in front of her and grabbed seemingly nothing until she heard Rin grunting.

"You know, placing an image of you in front of me while you were actually coming behind me would have worked if you masked your chakra." Sakura said. "But, like your teammate, you're too brash."

Rin smirked. "Kai…"

Sakura frowned once the illusion ended and she was holding a snake instead of Rin. The snake quickly wrapped around her arm, heading for the bells she had strapped to her side.

"Good. My turn. Kai." Sakura said, ending her own genjutsu to reveal an empty field with the three posts.

'She… She used a genjutsu to let me see what I wanted to see.' Rin thought.

'Where is she?' Takato thought. 'I guess I'm going to have to use my assassination technique.'

"Hiding Camouflage Jutsu." Takato said holding a hand seal as he became invisible. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Sakura's ear twitched slightly.

"So… He's ready to attack is he?" Sakura said to herself as she stared at the stream. "Tell me, are you going to help me Naruto? What about you Sasuke?"

A kunai landed in the water causing Sakura to frown.

'What the-'

"Dynamic Entry!" Maito shouted.

Rin's eyes widened. Takato and his invisible clones' eyes widened. Maito had struck Sakura!

"No way!" Rin said unable to contain her thoughts.

'He's fast, I'll give him that.' Takato thought as he revealed his sword. 'But that won't stop me from getting one of those bells!'

Sakura's eyes snapped towards Maito's. The cut on her cheek slowly healing in front of his eyes.

"Big mistake." Sakura said as she raised a fist in the air. "Shannaro!"

Takato winced. 'That's Sayuri's battle cry.'

Sakura punched the ground, breaking the ground thoroughly. Takato and Rin both saw their moment to strike and took it.

"Earth Release: Wrapping Fang!" Rin called.

Snakes shot from the fissures and cracks from the ground, heading directly for Sakura. Sakura instantly began dodging the snakes before she heard footsteps coming her way. She took out a kunai and jabbed it behind her, dispelling one of Takato's clones.

'She dispelled an invisible clone! She's tougher than they say.' Takato thought.

A snake shot for Sakura's side, latching onto one of the bells. Sakura stabbed the snake, causing it to hiss in pain before dispelling.

"I think she's done playing." Rin said to herself.

"Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile!"

Sakura watched as the flame it came towards her. She quickly dodged the attack.

'What was his purpose of that? Burning me won't get the bells.' Sakura thought.

Takato growled.

'I won't forget my promise to my mom… Even if that means killing Sakura-sensei!'

__

_

* * *

_

Ino stared at Kakashi. "What do you mean?"

"You know the human mind more than I do. You should know what having a genin team, Team Seven no less, could do to her." Kakashi said. "I just want to make sure that she goes through with my plan."

"I will check on Sakura." Ino said. "But why don't you just ask Sai. He is her husband and puts up with her more than anyone else."

"She will suspect that. From you, it's natural for you to be nosey." Kakashi said, giving Ino his famed eye smile.

Ino dismissed the remark knowing that she would not even be able to land a blow on the Hokage even if she really wanted to.

"Are you sure you're going to just use me? Why not Hinata? She's pretty good at getting information out of people thanks to her Byakugan." Ino said.

"Maternity leave." Kakashi answered. "She and her husband, Hyo, just had their second son, which she is more than happy to have."

Ino sighed. "Fine. I'll do this alone. So where is she?"

"I ran into her early this morning and she was going to give her students the bell test." Kakashi said. "I suggest you go see for yourself just incase something goes wrong. My daughter is on her team and she isn't the most composed person there is. She's too much like her mother."

"You sound like Shikamaru and Shiho." Ino said rolling her eyes. "I'm off. Is there anything else?"

"Yes. If you see Tsunade-hime today, tell her that I would like to speak to her about her apprentice. I think she may find what I have to say interesting." Kakashi said. "Dismissed."

Ino vanished from her spot quickly. Kakashi would have gone back to reading his book before he heard his door open. He began sweating.

"Oh… Anko-chan… What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked.

Anko licked her lips, in an Orochimaru-like way, causing Kakashi to gulp.

"I'll show you composure." Anko said.

_'Dear God, help me.'_ Kakashi thought.

* * *

Sakura separated herself from Maito and Rin. Though they were doing it unintentionally, they were working together with Takato throwing a kunai every now and again.

Rin ran towards Sakura with the intentions of giving it her all. Had Sakura been completely delusional, she could have sworn she was watching Kakashi launch at someone with his signature Lightning Blade. However, this was his daughter and she had a specialty in Earth-style jutsu, not lightning.

Sakura dodged Rin, who quickly changed directions and began lashing out at Sakura using her Snake-style taijutsu, Orochimaru's signature fighting style. Sakura blocked the strikes being thrown at her before she had had enough. With one fist reared back, she punched Rin with enough force to knock the girl backwards towards Maito.

"Yosh! Knocking out my female teammate will only make me angrier Sakura-sensei!" Maito called before charging towards Sakura. "Your beauty cannot stop me now!"

Sakura did not even try to hold back from taking the offensive and knocked Maito back with Rin. Takato jumped down in front of them.

"You two need to get up." Takato said.

"I… I can't beat her." Rin said quietly. "She's just too strong."

"We will beat her." Takato said. "Now stand up. Quitting is for losers and no one on my team is a loser.

Sakura smirked. "Remember the stipulation. If you don't win, your ninja career ends today!"

* * *

Tenten paused in her advance outside of her home once she heard something fall from her bedroom. She quickly ran down to her bedroom and revealed a katana, trying to spot the intruder. What she saw caused her to momentarily stop breathing.

"You… You're here!" Tenten called, looking around. "Where are you? Show yourself!" There was no answer. Tenten slowly moved to the Leaf hiate with the slash through it. It was found at the Valley of the End years ago. "Please! Your children want to see you!"

Still no answer.

Tenten sighed before placing the hiate back into her drawer and walking out of her bedroom. She sighed heavily.

_'What am I going to do when Takato reveals it? There will be no denying it then. What will I tell the others? Hinata? Neji? Lee? What will I tell Sakura and Ino?'_ Tenten thought as she made her way out of her house. _'Will you be there to save me again or will you let them all shun me like they've done you?'_

_

* * *

_

"Takato-kun, she is one of the greatest ninja in the Hidden Leaf. How do you impose on doing that?" Maito asked

Takato pulled the red bladed katana out of the sheath.

"We work as a team." Takato said.

"But… But how will we know who gets a bell or not?" Maito asked.

"Let's concentrate on getting a bell first." Takato said. "So what do you say Rin? Do you think you can give us cover?"

Rin nodded. "Of course. So what's the plan?"

Takato threw a few smoke bombs towards Sakura. Once the smoke clear, the three genin were no where to be seen.

"So they've learned their lesson? I guess this means they will pass." Sakura said as she looked at the sky.

Rin, Takato, and Maito were in a tree, trying to devise a plan to steal the bells.

"She just shoots off genjutsu as if it's nothing." Rin whispered a little angry.

"Hai! And she-"

"Be quiet!" Takato and Rin whispered angrily at their over-excited teammate.

"Hai! And she is quite good at taijutsu." Maito said quietly.

"I know." Takato said. "If we're going to beat her, we're going to have to find a way to her blind spot. Find a way to get her to forget about one of us and then take the bells when she's not ready."

"That's impossible. She'll easy point out what we're trying to do and just stop it like she did your clones." Rin said. Rin then slapped herself in the forehead. "That's it."

"What's it?" Takato asked.

"If you send your invisible clones while I send my snakes and Maito charges at her bluntly, she'll get worked up on dodging and defending. Then, I'll throw her off with genjutsu, that'll make her even more flustered. And while her attention is on me, I'll need you to land your Raikunai on her. That should paralyze her long enough for one of us to get a bell." Rin explained.

"Hmm… Seems good enough." Takato said. "With the problem that, if she discovers this out, we could all end up hurt badly and none of us will be ninja anymore."

"Then it's all or nothing. What do you say?" Rin asked.

Takato sighed. "Fine. Let's do it."

* * *

Ino landed on a tree branch and peered down at Sakura, who was deep in thoughts. Ino held a hand seal.

"Yamanaka Secret Technique: Telepathy." Ino said as she began to tune in on Sakura's thoughts.

_'…I have to do it. Naruto-kun would want me to do it, and I'm sure Sasuke-kun would agree. Team Seven has always been a team of legends. These kids they need me and I need them. Am I really that messed up, Ino?'_

Ino jumped, causing the link to break. She turned her head to see Sakura sitting beside her with a smile. The Sakura standing on the ground disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Forehead? What are you doing?" Ino asked.

"Other than training _my_ team at _my_ training ground and kicking _you _out of _my_ head?" Sakura replied.

"I- You- They- Ugh! Just stop being so weird!" Ino said.

Sakura giggled. "I'm not weird Ino, you are. I just hope Inoki isn't like you. She'll never get ahead in life and be a loser like you who gets kicks off of making people suffer and sex."

Ino growled. "Watch it Forehead. I can still beat you like I did when we were kids."

"Do you want to make a bet?" Sakura asked her eyes now had a spark that Ino had only seen in Tsunade's eyes before gambling. The only difference was Tsunade usually lost and Sakura usually won.

"We'll do it later." Ino said before spotting Maito. "So, you got Lee's kid on your team? Seems ironic that your former crush's kid would be on your team."

"Ironic or annoying." Sakura mumbled.

Ino smirked. "Oh I get it. Maito has the hots for the teacher. So are you going to-" Ino was cut off by Sakura grabbing her friend and dodging several of kunai that would have impaled them both. "I saw them coming Forehead! What's the big deal?"

"Because Takato can control weapons so that if he misses, he can use his Rotating Shuriken Fatality to end it." Sakura replied. "Something I learned yesterday and I'm glad I did."

"I need to get out of here before they mistake me as your ally and come after me." Ino said. "See you later."

Ino disappeared from her spot causing Sakura to whip her head towards Takato standing beside Maito.

"This is not part of the plan." Maito whispered towards Takato.

"I'm a clone." Takato muttered back. "Just go along with it."

Maito nodded before he and Takato's clone charged for Sakura. Sakura was going to charge a punch for the two before she picked up Takato's signature from her left.

"Shadow Clone!" Sakura said before spinning around the invisible clone of the genin. "They're smart for that!"

Sakura began dodging several invisible Shadow Clones before having to defend from the visible Shadow Clone of Takato and Maito.

_'They're getting good.' _Sakura thought before swatting Maito's hand away from the bells on her waist. _'Too good.'_

Snakes shot from the ground and wrapped around Sakura's legs.

_'Crap! How did I forget about her?'_ Sakura thought.

Rin, Maito, and Takato's visible clone ran towards Sakura. Sakura took a kunai and slashed at the snakes before tossing it at the group of genin. Takato's clone blocked the kunai with one of its own. Takato's clone threw a barrage of kunai at Sakura, whose eyes widened and dodged them before feeling a stinging feeling in her back as she was forced onto her hands and knees.

"What?" Sakura said before Rin disappeared. "Genjutsu. I should've known. But why am I paralyzed?"

Takato's clone dispelled.

_'I see. By making a visible clone, I would think that all of the clones he made were invisible.'_ Sakura thought. _'Innovating, to say the least.'_

The real Takato and Rin stood at Sakura's side, reaching for the bells. Sakura hand quickly shot up, swatting them both away. Maito stared at the woman whose pink hair flooded her face. When she brought her face up, Maito gasped at the strange seals that were on her face.

"Your Raikunai can only do but so much damage to someone who can heal at rapid speeds, like me." Sakura said.

Maito regrouped with Takato and Rin and helped Rin up while Takato stood up on his own. They were about to charge at the woman before they her the timer ring.

"Lunch time." Sakura said.

_'I… Failed.'_ Takato thought as he clutched his sword. _'I can't fail! I'm so close!'_

_'Dad, I'm sorry I let you down.'_ Rin thought.

_'Ah! What am I going to do now?'_ Maito thought.

"Well, none of you got a bell before the timer went off. What a pity." Sakura said before pocketing the bells. "Here I thought I was going to get to see three great students grow into powerful ninja. Well, I see I was wrong. Like I told Kakashi-sensei, you're just kids. You don't _deserve _to be ninja."

Maito silently untied his forehead protector and held it out.

"Here you are Sakura-sensei. A deal is a deal." Maito said.

Rin looked at her hiate in her hands before clutching it. She remembered how proud her father was at her advancements and now it was all over.

"Takato, untie your forehead protector." Sakura ordered.

Takato went to untie his forehead protector before he stopped.

"How about we make a deal?" Takato asked.

Sakura crossed her arms. "I'm listening."

"You have two bells that you can willingly give to any two of us." Takato said. "Give it to those two." Rin's and Maito's eyes widened. "They both are here to make their fathers proud. Besides, I can always live my dream by other means, so it's alright."

"You would willingly sacrifice yourself for the sake of two genin, whom I might want to add, failed a test with you?" Sakura asked.

"Hai. It's what being a team is, all about, right? Contribution and teamwork." Takato said. "So, what do you say, Sakura-sensei?"

"No." Sakura said.

_'It was worth a try.'_ Takato thought reaching for his hiate.

"Training starts tomorrow at ten. I'll let you get an hour extra of sleep." Sakura said with a smile. "You three pass."

"Woohoo!" Maito shouted jumping into the air before doing a pose similar to Guy and Lee. "Now it is time to show the entire village my magnificent flames of youth and watch me become the Handsome Devil of the Leaf!"

Rin sighed. _'That was close.'_

"But… But we didn't get any of the bells." Takato said. "Those were the rules."

"True. And those who break the rule are trash, but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash." Sakura said. "And that was the main point of this mission. To get you three to work as a team."

"Deception." Takato said before smiling. "Thanks, Sakura-sensei."

"You are dismissed. I have to report to the Hokage." Sakura said before disappearing in a swirl of pink petals.

"So, what do you three want to do? I mean, we did just pass. Shouldn't we celebrate?" Rin asked.

Takato shrugged. "I guess so."

Rin smiled. "Great! We can go get some dango!"

Before Takato could say anything else, Rin had whipped her book out and began reading as she walked with Maito, who was on another rant about how he was going to defeat everyone with the magnificent flames of youth. Takato sighed before following behind them silently enjoying this moment and wishing every day could end like this. Calm.

* * *

"Team Seven has passed." Sakura said to Kakashi. Kakashi's eye widened. "What? You think that I would purposely fail them just because they're called Team Seven? You do realize that in technical terms it's referred to as Team Sakura, right?"

"I just didn't think that you would do it, that's all. You had such a strong distaste for genin." Kakashi said.

"Well that's before I met those three. They have a way with changing one's opinion." Sakura said before smiling. "And why did you send Ino down there? You do know that I've been around her too long to allow her to snoop in my head anymore."

Kakashi shrugged. "Just testing you, that's all. I can still do that, can't I?"

"I guess." Sakura said. "So long as we don't have a mission to Wave Country, I'm alright with these kids. No secret law that makes one of them an outcast. No Sharingan to freak us out. No stupid crushes. Just three genuine ninjas in the making."

"Well, I don't have a mission to Wave, but I do have a few other missions." Kakashi said. "Do you want one for tomorrow?"

Sakura shook her head. "I'm going to do some chakra control training tomorrow and then we'll do a mission or two the next day."

"That's fine." Kakashi said. "Sakura, I do have a mission that needs you, and only you, to do it. It has something to do with Itachi's disappearance."

"I'll do it." Sakura said, now thinking about Sasuke. "Is that all?"

"Yes. Tell your team that you'll be working next week." Kakashi said.

"I will." Sakura said.

"And Sakura, don't be afraid to let your emotions show." Kakashi added.

Sakura turned to leave. "By the way, your daughter acts _just_ like Anko on the battlefield. You might want to talk to her about that."

"I will. Thanks for the heads up." Kakashi said as the woman walked out of the office. "She changed the subject…"

Sakura sighed as she leaned against the wall, tears slowly falling down her face.

_'It's been so long, but I still feel so much for them.'_ Sakura thought. _'Why wasn't I much stronger then?'_

_

* * *

_

Team Seven sat at the restaurant and ate their meal silently, with Rin once again reading her book.

"You didn't have to do that, you know?" Rin said, not even looking at Takato, who she was speaking to. "Maito and I were more than willing to oblige by the rules."

Takato sighed. "It's never that simple, you know? I had to do that."

"Suit yourself." Rin said as she turned a page.

"Yosh! I feel that we will now be able to defeat any team that comes our way!" Maito said. "And when the time comes, I will defeat you Takato-kun!"

"Sure." Takato said. "Now let's finish so I can get home to Nana-chan. She tends to destroy things without supervision."

"That's fine." Rin said.

* * *

_Next Time on Takato: The Beginnings_

_"So who else is going to train us? No one knows your every move." Maito said._

_"That's where you're wrong brat." a voice said. The three children's eyes widened. "Because I've been called to train you three until she returns._

_Rin palmed her face. "This has to be some sort of bad dream. Dad wouldn't do this to me."_

_The woman smirked. "Tough luck, Rin-chan. And we have a whole week together."_

_**Next: **__**Team Seven's New Evil Replacement Sensei!**_


	3. Chapter 3

"So today is the day. Are you sure you're ready for this?" Kakashi asked Sakura.

"Hai." Sakura said. "I'll have the medic exams, if any, back to you ASAP."

"Sure." Kakashi said. "Sakura, be careful. If this is a trap-"

"I have to go meet up with my team to give them my final instructions for a week." Sakura said. "See you in a week."

With that, the woman disappeared in a swirl of pink petals.

Kakashi sighed. _'She still jumps at the first sign to finding out anyone that has to do with either of them. She's going to get her, and her students, killed.'_

_

* * *

_

Takato: The Beginnings

**Introduction Arc**

_**Chapter 3: Team Seven's New Evil Replacement Sensei!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Takato eyed Maito, who was training by himself with his new arm and leg weights. Takato turned to see Rin deep in her book and then turned to the sword that lied in his lap.

_'I wonder what is taking her so long.'_ Takato thought.

"Team, gather around. I have some news for you." Sakura said as her team stood up and moved towards her. "As you know, I have a mission to go on and it's going to take me a week for it to be complete. Or so I hope. So I'm going to hand you guys over to a friend of mine."

"So who else is going to train us? No one knows your every move." Maito said.

"That's where you're wrong brat." a voice said. The three children's eyes widened. "Because I've been called to train you three until she returns.

Rin palmed her face. "This has to be some sort of bad dream. Dad wouldn't do this to me."

The woman smirked. "Tough luck, Rin-chan. And we have a whole week together."

"Team I'd like you all to meet the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju." Sakura said. "She was once my teacher and now she is your temporary teacher."

"But she _hates_ me." Rin pleaded.

"For what?" Sakura asked.

* * *

_Flashback…_

Rin was walking down the streets with her book in her hand. She paused in front of the house before walking inside, not caring to knock at all. Inside, there were five shinobi around the table, one of them being her mother, Anko, and another being Tsunade. The other three shinobi included Ino, Genma, and Konohamaru.

"Rin-chan, what are you doing here?" Anko asked, frustrated because she was losing.

"Dad says that dinner's done." Rin said before eying the cards in Anko's hand. "By the way, you should go all out."

"Really?" Anko asked.

Rin eyed Tsunade and then Ino, the only two who held cards in their hands.

"Yeah. I'm sure." Rin said before reading her book again and walking away.

Anko sighed. "Well, I guess I'm all in."

"Me too." Ino said.

"Why should I care? I've been winning all day! All in!" Tsunade said.

Anko revealed her cards to the two women, causing the two blondes to gape.

"No way!" Tsunade shouted. "How'd that brat do that?"

"I won? Oh look at that." Anko said grabbing the money. "Wish I could stay longer but Kakashi-kun needs me at home! See ya later!"

With that, the purple haired woman ran out with the prize money.

"Rin Hatake!" Tsunade roared.

Outside, Rin looked around. _'Hm, sounded as if a bear was calling me.'_

_End Flashback…_

_

* * *

_

"…So you see, she hates me." Rin concluded.

Sakura laughed. "Well, I suggest you make it up to her. I'll see you guys in a week."

With that, Sakura disappeared in a swirl of pink petals.

_'Great.'_ Rin thought.

Tsunade looked down at the three children.

"I wonder if Sakura ever taught you guys my favorite game." Tsunade said. "It's perfect for teaching genin."

"What is it Tsunade-hime?" Maito asked.

Tsunade smirked. "Dodgeball."

* * *

Team Konohamaru (Team Four) sat on the ground and began panting. Konohamaru stood over them and sighed.

"Just how do you think you're going to get anywhere with that attitude?" Konohamaru said. "You need to put aside your differences and work together. This is only the _ninth_ day that I've been telling you this."

"But she's so bossy." Chorou said.

Chorou strongly resembled his dad as a genin, except his hair was black. He had two swirls on his cheeks as all Akimichi members did. He wore a green sweater over his white shirt. He also wore dark blue pants.

"He's right. With Inoki being as troublesome as she is, we'll never even make it to the Chunin Exams." Shikataru said.

Shikataru had sandy blond hair in the style of his father. He also inherited his dark eyes, but also his mother's eyesight, causing him to wear glasses. He wore a grey vest over a long-sleeve mesh with black pants.

"I'm not troublesome!" Inoki shouted.

Shikataru sighed. "Yelling isn't going to make me think differently."

Konohamaru looked at Inoki.

"Tell me, Inoki-chan, why do you insist on doing things outside of Shikataru's plans?" Konohamaru asked.

"Because he never wants to do _my_ plans." Inoki said. "And every time I try to explain my plans, he usually yawns and mutters 'troublesome' or something."

Konohamaru sighed. "Let me tell you three, a little story. It's about what my team went through when I was a genin." Konohamaru turned to face the Hokage Monument. "Udon was the smart one and Moegi was the spunky one. Me? I was the brave one. I was loud and rash, but always brave. And several of times, I wouldn't listen to Udon's plan and attempt my own, getting us in serious trouble that Ebisu-sensei couldn't always get us out." Konohamaru grinned. "Then one mission, Udon stood up to me and told me that we _had_ to do his plan. I went along with it, hoping to prove him wrong, but in the end, we ended up defeating one of the bodies of Pein."

"Pein? He was supposed to be the super-strong guy from Rain! The reincarnation of the Rikudo no Sennin!" Inoki said.

"Yep. Udon's plan got us the killing blow." Konohamaru said. "And since that day, I always listen to his or Shikamaru's plans because they are usually foolproof. So, Inoki-chan, I suggest that you listen to Shikataru's plans. They might work."

Inoki sighed. "Okay. I'll listen."

"You _do _want to be a great kunoichi one day, right?" Konohamaru asked.

Inoki nodded. "More than anything. I have to prove that I'm not so dependent on my parents."

"Then I suggest you begin to listen to others." Konohamaru said. "Now, get up. I want to see you try that again, this time, as a team."

"Hai!" the three genin said.

* * *

Takato dodged another ball that was aimed for his head. He would have given the woman a growl, but he did not want to get her full attention. Yes, at the current time, Tsunade was not even looking at the genin as she launched the balls at them. She was picking the dirt beneath her finger nails.

Rin chose every other moment to curse her father for allowing this deal to go through. He was the Hokage and he knew that Tsuande had a grudge against Rin. This was clearly not fair.

Finally, Maito seemed to be enjoying himself. Unlike Rin and Takato, he had forgotten that the strength of the former Hokage was on par and possibly beyond that of their sensei and one ball to the face could send him to the afterlife. Instead, he continued to play like he was supposed to, having fun all the way.

"Okay I'm bored." Tsunade said. "Now, it's time for you to do a mission for the Hokage." Tsunade smirked. "For the Godaime Hokage, that is."

"What is it Tsunade-hime?" Maito asked.

"My grass needs to be cut. Takato, that is your job." Tsunade said. "My house needs a new coat of painting. Maito, with all that energy, that is your job. And as for my favorite card player Rin, I have the _perfect_ job for you."

Rin silently gulped. _'I hate this woman.'_

_

* * *

_

Takato stood in one spot as he used his Rotating Shuriken Jutsu to cut the grass to Tsunade's likings. Maito, who had taken off his weights, was now hopping everywhere, painting the house a brown color. As for Rin…

"Come on brat, we don't have all day." Tsuande said looking at the cards in her hand.

"Hmm… I am winning. But that doesn't necessarily mean I have to get all cocky. Besides, she's bluffing. I know it. So I raise you by fifty ryo." Rin said sliding the chips to the center of the table.

Shizune sighed. "Lady Tsunade, I don't think it's good to teach the Hokage's daughter how to gamble."

"Oink oink." Tonton said shaking her head.

"Ah be quiet, both of you." Tsunade said revealing her cards. "Ha! Top that gaki!"

Rin's eyebrow twitched before revealing her cards. Tsunade's eyes widened.

"What! Again?" Tsunade shouted.

"Sorry Tsunade-hime. I'll try losing next turn." Rin said with a slight smile.

"Why you arrogant little prick." Tsunade growled.

"Tsunade-hime, I'm finished." Takato said coming into the room.

"Good. I wanted to talk to you about your sword." Tsuande said. "Your mother has told me about how good you are with it. She said that your intensity and ferocity with it can only be described as simply demonic. So I got a name for it." Takato grinned. "The Kyubi Fang."

"What? Are you serious?" Takato asked.

"Lady Tsunade, I agree. You might want to reconsider, considering the fact that the Kyubi…" Shizune said, her words dying off before she finished her sentence.

"No… I've made up my mind." Tsunade said. "We're all worried about the pathetic Uchiha and his dead clan that no one ever thinks about my gaki."

"Your gaki?" Rin and Takato repeated confused.

"Yes. His name was Naruto Uzumaki. He was the rightful Rokudaime Hokage and student of Kakashi Hatake." Tsunade said. "He was also the container of the Kyubi no Kitsune, the strongest of all the biju."

"So my sword will be named after him?" Takato asked.

Tsunade nodded. "Seems appropriate, right?"

"Why doesn't my dad like talking about him?" Rin asked, staring directly at Tsunade.

Tsunade sighed. "The story of Naruto isn't one generally told for a bedtime story for a very good reason. It doesn't begin happy and it doesn't end happy. As a child, the older population hated him because he was the jinchuriki of the nine-tailed fox and the younger population hated him because their parents did. When he was in the academy, teachers used genjutsu on him to miss his targets, made him buy his own books from the academy, and never bothered to teach him a proper taijutsu stance. He had seldom friends in the village, and I could count them on one hand. Iruka, Teuchi, Ayame, and Hiruzen-sensei. That was all he had before he became genin. Afterwards, he gained a few more friends and had managed to impress all three Sannin. But his teammate and friend, Sasuke Uchiha, just had to go run off to join Orochimaru. Naruto went after him which caused the two to reenact the battle at the Valley of the End. No one knows exactly how that ended, just that Sasuke's forehead protector was there, Naruto's torn jacket was there, and a lot of blood filled the water. The ninken have all agreed that Sasuke walked away as Naruto fell into the water. Most of the blood belonged to Naruto. Later it was revealed who his mother and father was and how he was the Kyubi no Kitsune."

"He sounded really strong." Takato said.

"The list of those he has defeated includes Neji Hyuga and Kiba Inuzuka, two men on our ANBU, the Godaime Kazekage, Gaara, and as I said, he has impressed my two late teammates, Jiraiya and Orochimaru, learning the Rasengan in just a week to bring me back to the village." Tsunade said. "So as you can see, the master of the Shadow Clone Jutsu was far stronger than people give him credit for."

"But, that doesn't explain why my dad doesn't like talking about it." Rin said.

"The move that Sasuke Uchiha used to kill Naruto was a weaker version of the Lightning Blade called the Chidori." Tsunade said, causing Rin's eyes to widen. "Yes. Your father taught Sasuke that move."

"Oh…" Rin said.

"Tsunade-hime, I have successfully finished painting your house!" Maito said. "Is there anything else you want me to do?"

"No. You are fine." Tsunade said as she closed her eyes, thinking about Naruto.

"Children, I think you should let Lady Tsunade rest." Shizune said. "I will get you when she is ready to continue training with you."

"Hai." the three children said as they moved to leave.

Takato stopped and then turned back to Tsunade.

"If I ever become strong like him, I'll make sure that the village learns to respect the Kyubi Fang and Naruto." Takato said.

Tsuande smiled. "Go, Takato."

Takato nodded before leaving the room.

"That fool Jiraiya…" Tsunade said, stopping herself from crying. "He knew what he was getting himself into going against Nagato… Just like that gaki, Naruto. Why do they always seem to do the most difficult things for the village?"

"Lady Tsunade, I think it's best if you rest." Shizune said sadly. "I don't want you to become stressed because of that."

"You're right Shizune. Thanks." Tsunade said.

* * *

Tenten could only stare at the hiate with the slash through it in her hands. Being a highly skilled assassin, she knew how to mask emotions even when she was alone, though she was all but silent in her mind.

_'He thinks he can love me, leave me, save Takato, and then leave again? Well I'll show him!'_ Tenten thought before sighing. _'Please just come back. I know it's about your friend falling into the depths, but please come back.'_

Tenten looked into the mirror across from her bed.

_'You said you'd be here to see him grow. But was that all a lie?'_ Tenten thought.

* * *

Sakura hopped from branch to branch, a hood covering her distinctive pink hair, just incase there were some former Rain Ninjas about the area that remembered the pink monstrosity that rampaged throughout the village for the death of Jiraiya and placing Tsunade in a coma.

_'The Uchiha Headquarters is said where they found the blood of Itachi. But could he still be there? And who could have made him bleed?'_ Sakura thought. _'Sasuke-kun is this, your doings? Did you kill your brother? Will you be returning home then?'_

Sakura stopped and listen to the area around her.

_'Irregular bird calls. Spies.'_ Sakura thought.

A kunai flew towards Sakura, but it was blocked by a gust of wind. Sakura turned her head slightly to see Temari stand up with her fan opened behind her.

"Looks like I came right on time, eh Sakura?" Temari said with a smirk. "Those Iwa Nins really want to see you die."

Sakura did a few hand seals before looking at Temari completely.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"The same as you." Temari said. "There is some sort of mission to the Uchiha Headquarters. Everyone is going there to see the fuss. But I've been ordered to destroy any Uchiha body once I get there." Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Even Sasuke's…"

"My job is to _bring_ any body belonging to the Uchiha back." Sakura said. "So one of us is just going to have to turn around right now."

"I'm sorry. But orders are orders. But I'll let you take Sasuke's body back if it is him. If it's someone else, do your little experimentation at the site. I'll have to destroy the body after you're done." Temari said.

"Thank you." Sakura said as screams were heard and three men fell out of the trees.

Temari frowned. "What the heck is wrong with them?"

"Let's go. They won't be able to think straight for a mighty long time." Sakura said. "High-level genjutsu."

"Oh…" Temari said. "So how's Konoha."

Sakura snorted. "Let's go Temari. We'll talk on the way."

Sakura and Temari began leaping from branch to branch, heading towards the Uchiha Headquarters.

* * *

The short black-haired man sat within a tree, completely hidden as he watched Team Lee train below.

_'Hinata's daughter and Neji's son. How did they end up on teams, with Shino's son no less.'_ the man thought before smirking. _'I wonder how they'll get along with Lee, of all people. Hmm… I wonder how my favorite pink-haired woman's students are doing?' _the man's smirk grew. _'Better yet, I wonder how Tenten is doing.'_

With that the man disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Rin, Takato, and Maito lied on the ground sweating.

"Is that it?" Tsunade asked. "What will you three do when Sakura begins to take your training seriously?"

_'My arms…'_ Rin thought.

"Up. You still have some laps to do." Tsunade said.

Takato was the first to rise. Tsunade arched an eyebrow at how he had appeared to look less tired than his two teammates.

"How many?" Takato asked.

"Ten." Tsunade answered.

Takato eyed his two teammates. "Get up. We can't let her think we're weak."

_'Curse this boy as his will to go on.'_ Rin thought as she got to her feet.

"Maito, are you going to sit there?" Takato said, hiding the smirk that was fighting its way to his face. "I'm sure that Tsunade-hime thinks your flames are dying."

Maito jumped to his feet with fire in his eyes.

"Yosh! I will prove to Tsunade-hime that my magnificent flames have yet to die!" Maito said with his fist pumped into the air. "I will do the ten laps around the training grounds! And if I cannot do that, then I will do one hundred push-ups with a boulder on my back!"

_'Great, now he's going to kill himself.'_ Rin thought before the three began running off.

Tsunade closed her eyes as she felt a breeze brush through the area, leaves falling in front of her.

_'Something bad is going to happen.'_ Tsunade thought.

* * *

Nanami sighed. "Why can't I get a good aim like Takato and Mom? Why do I suck at weapons?"

"Excuse me, Miss, but are you the heiress to this here clan?" the man from earlier asked.

Nanami gasped. "Yes. How'd you get in here?"

"I came by looking for Tenten. I see she's not here." the man said, his purple eyes staring at Nanami's brown ones. "I'm sorry for overhearing, but it sounds like you could use some help."

Nanami sighed. "My taijutsu seems to be the only thing working for me. I can't use a weapon to save my life."

"I think I might have the perfect solution." the man said walking towards Nanami. "Please. Trust me on this one."

Nanami stiffened as the man reached into his pocket before he revealed two small blue iron fans.

"What are these for?" Nanami asked.

"Your mother and brother use weapons for offensive attacks. You're different. You seem to need a better defensive weapon than offensive. And once you learn how to master them, I'm sure you'll see that I was right." the man said before handing Nanami a scroll. "This here will teach you how to wield them perfectly."

"Thanks!" Nanami said excitedly.

"You're welcome." the man said before turning around. "And if you see your mother, tell her that a friend showed up today and that she was right about the second one."

Nanami frowned. "Sure…" the man disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Weirdo. Oh well, time to try out these babies out!"

* * *

Tenten bowed to Sasame Hyuga, who returned the bow. The marriage between Neji and Sasame had been mostly political in the beginning, drawing the Fuuma Clan to Konoha. But as it turns out, the two became quite the lovers and have a litter of little weapon geniuses running about. Tenten had always wondered who would run out of weapons between Takato and Hizashi, seeing as both boy specialized in the area. The only problem was that Hizashi possessed the byakugan and was by all means, better in taijutsu (like the average Hyuga compared to a civilian).

"You're still as fast as you were years ago." Sasame said to her business partner. "Sooner or later, I'm going to have to find a way to quit and just become a civilian."

"You're just as strong, you know." Tenten said to Sasame with a smile.

"Neji-kun wants you guys over for dinner tonight. Do you think you can make it? I know you're kind of busy with two on your own and the walk is kind of a distance, but you'll be here, right?" Sasame asked, using her eyes to plead with Tenten.

Tenten sighed. "Sure. We'll be here. I just have to make sure that Nana-chan doesn't accidentally knock herself out by training again. Chakra-exhaustion."

"Like brother like sister, I guess." Sasame said with a smile.

"Say," Tenten said. "Hizashi has been using his weapons in Jyuken, right? Do you think he could give Nana-chan some pointers? She's having a real hard time adjusting to using weapons like Takato and I."

"I'll ask." Sasame said before picking up a broadsword. "Now, no more talking. Let's go. Round three!"

Tenten revealed her katana. "Hajime!"

* * *

Takato and his teammates were now sitting on the ground panting as Tsunade stared at them with a critical eye.

"Not bad. I didn't think you three would do it." Tsunade said. "I guess we can rest for today. Tomorrow though, we'll continue where we left off, so don't over-sleep." Tsunade turned around. "See you around."

The three watched the elderly woman walk away.

"You three have Tsuande-hime as your temporary sensei?" the voice of Hizashi Hyuga said. "I figured Sakura-san would pull some strings…"

Team Sakura turned their heads to see Team Lee.

Hizashi had long brown hair, like his father, with pale cream eyes with a brown tint to them. He wore a white Chinese shirt and white baggy pants. On his back, he carried a large Fuuma Shuriken and his hiate was tied securely around his forehead.

Yin, Hizashi's younger cousin, had long blue hair like her mother with the same pale white eyes. She wore a pale lavender hooded coat with blue pants. Her hands were wrapped in tape and her hiate was tied loosely around her neck.

Finally, there was Saita Aburame. He had short black spiky hair and his eyes were hidden by a pair of dark sunglasses. He wore a green high-collared coat over a white tee-shirt. He wore baggy khaki shorts with his hiate used as a belt to keep them from falling.

"Hizashi, what are you doing over here?" Takato asked his long-time friend.

Hizashi sighed. "Lee-sensei has called it quits for the day because of some sort of challenge at the dojo."

"Oh…" Takato said.

"Yosh! It is the honorable Hizashi Hyuga and the heiress, Yin Hyuga! I will find a way to defeat the byakugan and if I cannot, I will climb onto Hokage Monument with one arm tied behind my back!" Maito declared.

"…Whatever…" Hizashi said before turning back to Takato. "I hear you guys had a tough test from Sakura-san last week." Hizashi smirked. "You lost."

Takato glared at Hizashi. "I never lose."

"Correction: You never quit. Losing is still an option." Hizashi said.

Takato stood up, despite his sore muscles. He glared at Hizashi before turning to the blushing Yin. He had always found her to be a bit weird at moments, but dismissed it as his mother told him that she was just "a growing woman" or whatever.

"Hey Yin-chan, are you okay? You seem quiet." Takato said.

"I'm fine." Yin said, her eyes not looking at Takato. "I have training with Mother later on today and I want to be well rested."

"I see." Takato said before turning to Saita. "And… It's good to see you too, Saita."

"Likewise Shiraishi-san." Saita said. "I believe that your team has already completed your first D-ranked missions, right? And you will be trying to gain enough status to become a candidate for the Chunin Exams, right?"

Takato and Rin both cursed Saita's stupid habit in finishing his sentences in a rhetorical question.

"We will enter the Chunin Exams and defeat all that stands in our way with our magnificent and mighty flames of youth!" Maito said pumping his fist in the air, a weird sunset appearing behind him. "We will do this for the honorable and youthful Might Guy, my hero! And also for my dad, who has given me the skill of taijutsu!"

_'Why can't I break that genjutsu?'_ Rin thought as she tried to read her book.

"Sure," Hizashi said before muttering, "Freak." Hizashi cleared his throat. "Anyway, we were going to practice some strategies. I'm sure that you guys have already done a couple, seeing as Sakura-san _and_ Tsunade-hime has trained you."

"No we haven't." Rin said lazily as she flipped a page. "And we're quite alright with that." Rin stood up. "I'm going home. See you two tomorrow."

Takato looked at the position of the sun.

"I should be heading home as well." Takato said before he began walking off. "See you guys later."

"And I should head over to the dojo to watch my mighty father defeat his opponent and the compliment him for such a youthful match!" Maito said before running off quickly.

"Freak." Hizashi said a bit louder this time.

"Hizashi-kun, manners." Yin said.

"Hyuga-hime, it may be a good idea to tell Shiraishi-san your feelings, right? With Haruno-san around him, he is bound to fall for her, don't you think? And if that should happen, you would be heartbroken, am I right?" Saita asked.

Yin's byakugan activated as she glared at Saita that clearly said "Talk and die". So, the Aburame remained quiet as Yin began to walk off.

"Let's go. We have training to do." Yin said.

Hizashi smirked. _'It was destined for her to be named Yin Hyuga.'_

_'I was just trying to make a point.'_ Saita thought as he followed the angered Yin.

* * *

Takato watched as his sister went through steps with her new fans. He admitted that she was good with the tools, far better than he was and weapons were his specialty. Nanami stopped and looked at her older brother with a smile.

"What do you think?" Nanami asked.

"I think you did great." Takato said. "Where'd you get those from? Mom's shop?"

"Nope. Some strange guy came and handed them to me." Nanami said. Takato frowned before Nanami raised a hand. "He's a friend of mom's. He came looking for her and he didn't do anything but hand me these fans and the scroll to use them properly. If he _wanted_ to kill me, he would've."

Takato sighed. Nanami was so naïve at times.

"You're right Nana-chan." Takato said. "So, how far along are you?"

"Pretty far." Nanami said happily. "I'm going to be able to deflect any weapon that comes at me!"

"That'll be useful." Takato said before turning around. "I'm going to lie down for a moment. Call me if you need me."

"Hai." Nanami said.

Takato frowned. _'A friend of mom's? Who could he be?'_

_

* * *

_

Sakura and Temari looked around.

"A battle surely happened here." Sakura said to her blonde companion. "And it looks like no one has been here for years."

"That's what I'm thinking." Temari said before gasping. "It can't be…"

Sakura's eyes turned to see what Temari was talking about. A dead corpse lied on a table in an Akatsuki robe. Sakura stepped closer and looked at the body. Whoever he was, his eyes were gorged out.

Then it hit her.

"It's Itachi…" Temari said.

"That's not all." Sakura said. "Someone took his eyes." Sakura turned to Temari. "There's only one person that I know that would go to the lengths and do this to Itachi, and that's the person who made it his life goal to do so… Sasuke!"

"Do your experiment or whatever. I want to get out of here as soon as possible." Temari said.

"Hai." Sakura said as she took her medic kit off of her hip and turned to Itachi's corpse.

_'Tell me, Itachi. Did you ever find peace like Kakashi-sensei said you were looking for or did Sasuke get to you before you were able to?'_ Sakura thought.

* * *

"They found him." a red-haired girl said to her twin brother. "What do you think we should do now?"

"Let them be." the boy said. "Besides, Kabuto-sensei said not to touch anything. So let's just let it go."

"Whatever. Pushover." the girl said walking away.

"Kanon, sometimes I think you just want to fight." the boy said following the girl. "If our dad wasn't our sensei, I'm sure you'd be dead by now."

"Whatever." Kanon said. "Come on, Tobito. We have to complete this mission or else the Chunin Exams will never be in our reach."

"Sure." Tobito said.

* * *

_Next on Takato: The Beginnings_

_"We have to get them back here! They're going to get themselves killed!" Anko shouted at Kakashi. "Have your forgotten that your daughter is on that team?"_

_"I have sent Team Five and Team Six after them. There isn't anything else I can do." Kakashi said, trying to console his raging wife._

_Tenten opened the door. "Is it true? Did Takato go try to save Sakura?"_

_**Next: The Team Decision! All for One and One for All!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura and Temari were near the woods outside of Konoha with their information ready to be presented.

"Do you think that whoever killed Itachi is still alive?" Temari asked.

"It's likely." Sakura said. "And the other traces of hair there tell me that his body has been tampered with recently. My guess is a week at the most."

"Hmm… I didn't sense anyone there, so they must've scattered when we got there." Temari said. "That's fine by me. I didn't feel like doing a whole bunch of fighting anyway."

"Too bad…" a voice said before a man appeared in front of them. Sakura and Temari glared at the Ame hiate with a slash through it. "Because you found one." Sakura and Temari grunted once they felt the chakra signatures around them. "Men, take them down!"

* * *

Takato: The Beginnings

**Introduction Arc**

_**Chapter 4: The Team Decision! All for One and One for All!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Tsunade sighed. "What's taking her so long?"

"Yosh! Sakura-sensei is never late so it must be a good explanation!" Maito replied.

"More like an excuse." Tsunade muttered as she looked at Takato. "Say kid, what's bugging you?"

"My mom's been acting weird lately." Takato explained. "I think it has to do with her secret friend and all, but that's all I know. She won't let me or Nana-chan go with her to meet up with him."

"Don't worry about it. Tenten is known throughout the lands. It's probably just some Hunter Nin from Kiri who doesn't want his real name known." Tsunade said before smirking. "Then again, it could be your long-lost father."

Takato nodded. "That's what I think."

Tsunade's smirk dropped. _'Stupid brat. Who told him to be so smart?'_

"Look," Tsunade said to the team. "Sakura will be here soon, but that doesn't mean that you guys are off of the hook that easily. So, let's get back to training."

"Hai." the three genin said.

_'Sakura, you'd better have a good reason for this.'_ Tsunade thought.

* * *

Kakashi sighed as he stamped another paper.

_'This sure is boring. I wonder why I even took this job.'_ Kakashi thought. _'Oh yeah. The same reason Tsunade took this job.'_

"Lord Hokage, something is wrong." Shizune said coming into the room. "Sakura-chan has yet to return."

"I do find that odd," Kakashi said. "But then again, it is Sakura we're talking about. She may have found a clue as to where Sasuke went or if he is even still alive. The same goes for if she found out information on Naruto."

"I don't know. I don't like the feeling of her not being back on time." Shizune said.

"If it makes you feel better, I will send a team to go looking for her." Kakashi said. "But I think that she is fine. Besides, the Kazekage sent his sister to destroy the body if one was found. I'm sure the two have met up and are just talking about the past."

"Hai…" Shizune said.

* * *

"They have us surrounded." Temari said before hissing in pain. "That hurts."

"Sorry, but I'm trying to do everything I can." Sakura replied as she continued to heal Temari's leg. "They really have us outnumbed. I think its best if you send one of your weasel's for backup."

"Do you know how long it'll take for it-"

"Not to Suna. To Konoha. Go to Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said.

Temari nodded. "You're right." Temari took some of the blood off of her leg and put it in her palm. "Summoning Jutsu!" A small weasel appeared beside Temari. "Go to the Hokage's office and tell him we're in trouble. Send for backup. Give him our coordinates."

The weasel gave a nod before scurrying off.

"Do you think it'll remember all that?" Sakura asked.

"It has good memory. It just couldn't tell the difference between High Priestess Shion and Orochimaru. Gets people mixed up all the time." Temari said before sighing. "Thankfully, I have shown it a picture of Kakashi. We should be alright."

"Good." Sakura said.

* * *

Takato blocked the kunai with his sword.

"Not bad." Tsunade said before throwing another set at Takato. Takato blocked the kunai again. "That's better."

Team Seven were now training lightly (except the sleeping Rin) while they waited for their sensei to return. Rin had pulled a mask up above her mouth to stop bugs from crawling it as she slept, knowing neither Takato nor Maito would watch her as they promised.

"Well," Tsunade said. "This is where I must leave you three. Hopefully Sakura will remember her duties soon." Tsunade gave one final look at Rin. "And when _she_ wakes up, tell her I want a rematch."

"Hai." Takato and Maito said as Tsunade walked away.

Takato frowned. "Something is wrong."

"Why do you think that?" Maito asked.

"Sakura-sensei wasn't at the memorial stone, the only reason she is ever late." Takato said. "That, and the two ANBU that just ran by means that something went wrong on her mission."

"I do not think that it is something that Sakura-sensei cannot handle." Maito said before pumping his fist in the air. "Yosh! I am certain that Sakura-sensei's flaming beauty could get her through anything!"

Takato sighed. "Sayuri-chan would be pissed if she heard you say that about her mom."

The weasel Temari sent ran by the children before stopping.

"Yosh! One of the youthful creatures of the forest has-"

"Maito, that's a summon." Takato interrupted as the weasel stared at Rin. "I just want to know what it is doing here."

The weasel ran up to Rin, shaking her violently until she lazily opened her eyes.

"What is it?" Rin asked, not fully registering that she was talking to a weasel.

The weasel took out a scroll and began writing furiously on the scroll before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Rin yawned beneath her mask before looking down at the scroll.

"Huh… Sakura-sensei and Temari has been attacked in the woods. That's nice." Rin said before closing her eyes. "Stupid weasel waking me up for…" Rin's eyes snapped open before she looked back down at the scroll. "Guys! You may want to look at this!"

Takato and Maito ran to Rin and looked at the scroll.

"I knew it." Takato said.

"What do we do?" Maito asked.

Takato looked at the coordinates.

"Those who abandon their friends are worse than trash." Takato said. "We go after her."

"We can't. My dad won't allow a bunch of genin to chase after her." Rin said.

"Neither would my mom." Takato said. "But if we don't do something soon, Sakura-sensei could be seriously injured, or worse, die." Maito's eyes widened once more. "Yeah. So do you have a better solution, Rin?"

"I say we send a message to my dad. It's not like I won't be getting in trouble about this later." Rin said, pulling the mask down.

"Hai." Takato said holding a hand seal. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Takato created one clone. "Give us a fifteen minute start. Then go to the Hokage with the news."

"Hai." the clone said.

Takato, Rin, and Maito took off.

"Do you think this is a smart idea?" Rin asked.

"Not entirely smart. Just instincts." Takato said.

Rin frowned slightly. _'He always seems to be willing to put himself in danger for the sake of someone else.'_

_

* * *

_

The mysterious man walked around the former Uchiha Compound.

"They've changed some things…" he said before smirking. "Place looks better though."

The man's eyes widened before he dodged the two fans that circled behind him and flew back to their owner, Nanami.

"What are you doing here?" Nanami asked.

"I could be asking you the same question, Nana-chan." the man said. "You do have classes at the academy, don't you?"

"That's not important now. They're just learning- Hey! Don't change the subject!" Nanami shot back. "What are you doing here?"

"…" the man was silent a moment before simply shrugging. "Walking."

Nanami's jaw dropped at the response before regaining her composure.

"I don't care how much of a friend you and my mom are," Nanami said. "But this is _my_ home! I want you to stay out unless someone gives you permission to enter!"

The man chuckled. "Really? And what are you going to do about it?"

"I thought you'd say that." Nanami said channeling chakra to her fans. "Wind Release: Wind Fang!"

Nanami waved her fans, creating a wolf made of wind that began spinning violently like the Piercing Fang. The attack came straight for the man who simply waved his hand, dismissing the wind with a gust of his own. Nanami stood frozen. That was her only attack next to her taijutsu.

"That all?" the man asked.

Nanami grunted before running towards the man at full speed. She began throwing kicks and swipes with her fan. The man easily dodged the attacks without having to touch her at all. Nanami ducked under the man and waved her fans, sending him into the air. She jumped up and went to kick him, only for him to simply spin around her and land on the ground with little effort. Nanami threw one of her fans towards the man with better accuracy than she had the previous week. The man ducked under it before side stepping the same fan as it flew back to Nanami's hand.

"You've learned quite a few." the man said. "Unfortunatley, it's not going to defeat someone such as myself."

"We'll see about that!" Nanami shouted as she ran towards the man, full of rage.

The man quickly ran in front of her, causing her to attempt to stop as her eyes widened. The man brought his hand up quickly. Nanami closed her eyes before the man simply tapped her forehead. She looked to see the man's small smile on his face.

"You'll be a great kunoichi, Nana-chan." the man said. "But I suggest you calm down a bit. We wouldn't want your rage to harm you or someone close to you."

The man turned around, preparing to leave.

"Wait! Who are you?" Nanami asked.

The man disappeared in a puff of smoke, causing Nanami to frown.

_'I know that move…'_ Nanami thought.

* * *

Takato's clone walked into Kakashi's office to see the man reading a familiar orange book.

"Lord Hokage," the clone said, grabbing the silver-haired man's attention. "I have some bad news."

"What is it?" Kakashi asked.

The clone revealed the scroll Temari's weasel had handed Rin. Kakashi read the scroll before sighing.

"I thought so." Kakashi said. "Return to your team and I will send someone after her."

"Get in there!" the voice of Sayuri shouted as Shikamaru walked into the room.

"Shikamaru?" Kakashi asked.

"This is so troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered. "Listen, my team wants a more suitable mission. They believe that they are ready for it."

"So does my team." Lee said bringing his team into the room. "My youthful students have trained day in and day out and now it is time to put them to the test!"

Sayuri eyed Takato. "Say, where's Takato-kun?"

"Are you blind? He's standing in front of you." Tsumaru said, gaining a bark from his small black pup, Garu.

Sayuri rolled her eyes. "I think _I_ would know Takato-kun if I saw him and _this_ is simply a Shadow Clone." Sayuri then turned her attention at the clone. "So where are you and don't you dare lie to me."

"You didn't…" Kakashi said.

The clone said nothing before dispelling.

"You know," Kaito said, scratching his orange hair. "That's technically not lying if he never answered the question."

Kakashi simply sighed. "This is not good."

"What is it?" Lee asked. "Is there something wrong with Sakura-chan's team?"

"Yes…" Kakashi said before giving the two teams in the room a stern look. "Teams Five and Six, I have a mission for you. Team Seven as well as the sister of the Kazekage have been attacked in the nearby woods. I want you to retrieve them all. Go!"

The children and their sensei quickly left the room.

"Hurry up." Kakashi muttered.

* * *

Takato, Rin, and Maito hopped from branch to branch as they searched for their sensei.

"I still haven't picked up her scent." Rin said.

"She's likely masking it to hide from whoever it is out here." Takato replied. "So we'll just have to find her the old-fashion way."

"Hai." Rin and Maito said.

An umbrella launched into the air.

"Get back!" Takato shouted as hundreds of senbon needles rain down on the trio.

Takato took out the Kyubi Fang and began blocking the needles just as fast as they rain down. Soon, the barrage was over as Rin and Maito stared in disbelief at their partner.

_'Seems as if Tsunade's training paid off.'_ Rin thought.

"Hey! We got some brats over here!" one man shouted. "Let's take care of them!"

"Rin, you continue to look for Sakura-sensei. Maito and I will cover you." Takato said.

"I'm on it." Rin said, hiding herself with genjutsu as she ran off.

"Are you ready Maito?" Takato asked.

Maito took his weights off. "I am fired up and ready to go!"

"Then let's go!" Takato said as he and Maito ran towards the men. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

* * *

Sakura dodged another punch before kicking the attacking men with extreme power that sent him flying into the air.

"A human flare. Nice one." Temari said before blowing the second barrage of kunai coming towards them. "And since when did Ame's rejects go to Iwa?"

"I don't think it's just them. Someone has to be pulling the strings." Sakura said.

"I know. But who?" Temari asked.

"I don't know. But I'm not going to stop to think about it!" Sakura shouted as she punched the ground, sending a large fissure towards a group of men.

"Wind Release: Wind Scythe Jutsu!" Temari shouted sending her attack towards the men that Sakura was attacking.

Sakura held her palm towards more men.

"Discharge!"

* * *

Two men looked around.

"Where'd those brats go?" the first man asked before kunai landed in-between them. "What the-"

"Dynamic Entry!" Maito called as he kicked the first man in the face. The second man swung for Maito, who flipped onto his hands. "Leaf Whirlwind!"

Takato watched the second man's face connect with Maito's foot. He then took his sword and plunged it into the man, freezing for a moment.

_'My first kill…'_ Takato thought.

"Takato-kun, we have to keep going." Maito said.

Takato pulled the sword out and nodded.

"Hai. Let's move." Takato said.

* * *

In a wooded area, a figure sat under a waterfall, letting the water beat on his head and bear back.

"So the last one has dispelled." the man said as he opened his blue eyes. "And it seems as if someone could use my help."

A blue haired woman frowned slightly.

"Are you sure?" the woman asked.

The man rose. "Yes. It is time, Konan-chan." the man walked out from under the waterfall, his body letting of a steam as he dried himself easily. He reached for his coat and put it on. "Are you ready?"

"Yes…" Konan said. "Are we going to take the long way?"

The man grinned. "Of course. No need in returning so fast." the man's grin slowly faded. "Besides, I still have one final piece of business to take care of."

"Then let's go." Konan said.

* * *

The door flew open.

_'I knew it.'_ Kakashi thought.

"What are you doing?" Anko nearly screeched.

"I'm waiting." Kakashi replied calmly. "I think that-"

"Think? _Think_? Are you that Nara kid now? Is that all you're good for?" Anko shouted. "My, no, _our_ daughter is out there Kakashi! Get out there!"

"She will be fine. She has her team and-"

"We have to get them back here! They're going to get themselves killed!" Anko shouted at Kakashi. "Have your forgotten that your daughter is on that team?"

"I have sent Team Five and Team Six after them. There isn't anything else I can do." Kakashi said, trying to console his raging wife.

Tenten opened the door. "Is it true? Did Takato go try to save Sakura?"

"I'm afraid so." Kakashi said. "I have sent two teams after them and they should be here in no time. But in the meantime, could we all calm down just a bit?"

"Calm down? Kakashi, Rin-"

"I know Anko!" Kakashi interrupted before sighing. "I know Anko. I am just as afraid as you are. But I've done all I can do next to leaving my seat and finding her myself. I have to put faith in my teams to do their job, and faith in my daughter to save her sensei."

Tenten turned around. "I'm going after them."

"You can't." Kakashi said stopping Tenten. "There is something I want to know Tenten. An ANBU said that you were talking to a stranger, days ago."

"Another time." Tenten said. "I have to go save my son."

Kakashi sighed. "Tenten, I know what you're feeling, but please, remain here until I get word on the entire situation."

"Fifteen minutes." Tenten said glaring at Kakashi. "Fifteen minutes and then I'm going out to save him."

"That's all I ask for." Kakashi said.

* * *

Sakura and Temari looked around as the men circled them.

"This isn't good." Temari said.

"Tell me about it." Sakura said.

_'Wait a second… I know that chakra signature.'_ Sakura thought. The men around them began sinking in mud. _'Rin!'_

"Here's our chance!" Temari shouted.

"Right! Shannaro!" Sakura called as she punched the ground with amazing strength.

Rin sighed as she leaned against a tree.

_'Sakura-sensei is found and safe. That's good. Now I can return home and rest.'_ Rin thought before a man dove for her. _'Or not…'_

"Dynamic Entry!" Maito said kicking the man in the face before landing in front of Rin. "Yosh! It is Konoha's Handsome Devil revealing his magnificent flames of youth!"

Takato landed beside Maito, doing hand seals.

"Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile!" Takato exhaled the blast of fire from his mouth, igniting the forest.

"Who are they?" Temari asked.

Sakura smiled. "My hard-headed team…"

Takato ended the attack as he, Maito, and Rin leapt for Sakura, landing in front of her.

"What are you three doing here and where is Tsunade-shishou?" Sakura asked.

"We came without her, Sakura-sensei." Rin said. "That stupid weasel mistook me for my dad because of my hair color."

"And we came to save our lovely and powerful sensei!" Maito said.

"Because those who abandon their friends are worse than trash, remember?" Takato said with a slight smile.

"You three are so working over-time for this…" Sakura said before looking over their shoulder. "Okay team, here's your new mission. You have to get this to the Hokage no matter what." Sakura revealed her medical kit to the three. "If you _anyone_ asks you for it, tell them no and continue to the Hokage. Do not stop unless I or the Hokage himself tells you. Understood?"

"Hai!" the three said.

Rin took the kit. "We should get moving."

"I'll cut us a path." Takato said holding a hand seal. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Takato created ten clones. "Hiding Camoflauge Technique." Five of Takato's clones became invisible. "Let's move."

Team Sakura leapt off, heading back for the village.

"You have a handful of gifted students." Temari said. "I hope they do what you told them to."

"You don't know Team Seven then. We're known to do the impossible." Sakura said with a smile.

* * *

"How many of them are there?" Lee asked.

"Plenty." Hizashi said, using his byakugan to scan the area.

"Can you spot Takato-kun or his teammates?" Sayuri asked.

"No." Yin said before Hizashi could. "I'll keep an eye out for him."

"No need." Shikamaru said. "My team will take the eastern side of the forest. Lee, take the west."

"Right Shikamaru-kun." Lee said. "Alright team, it is time for us to show what we can do. Let's move!"

The two teams separated.

"Shikamaru-sensei, do you think they're alright?" Sayuri asked.

Sensing her worry, Shikamaru sighed. "It's hard to say. The enemy surely didn't think about Sakura and Temari putting up a fight like they had. My guess is that there is something that they have found that drew this much attention."

"So what's the plan sensei?" Tsumaru asked with his black pup, Garu, right beside him.

"For the moment, it's simple. Find our missing allies and don't get killed." Shikamaru said. "Wait until I give another order to do anything else."

Tsumaru nodded. "Hai."

Shikamaru grunted. "Team, get down!"

A large shuriken flew over the heads of the team as Shikamaru pulled out the trench knives he received from Asuma.

"Okay, new order. Clear this area out." Shikamaru said.

Two men jumped for the children, which Shikamaru easily went into a taijutsu battle with them.

"Boy, as troublesome as this is, I have to say that I haven't had a battle in a long time. It feels kind of good." Shikamaru said to the men as he blocked their blows effortlessly.

Sayuri took out a scroll and unrolled a part of it. She found her desired item and did a hand seal before placing her hand on the scroll.

"Ninja Art: Beast Scroll Replicas!" Sayuri said as two tigers jumped from the scroll and began attacking the men that Shikamaru was fighting against.

Shikamaru flipped away, allowing the tigers to do their job. He then pointed to a spot in a nearby tree. Kaito threw a shuriken and held a hand seal.

"Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Kaito called, creating hundreds of kunai that impaled three hidden men.

Tsumaru sniffed the air. "Smells like the melting metal and iron… Takato must be near."

"Then lead us to him." Sayuri said.

"This way." Tsumaru said as he and Garu led the way for the others.

Sayuri paused before turning to her ink tigers. "Katsu!"

The two tigers latched onto the men's arms before exploding. Sayuri smiled before following her teammates.

* * *

Takato and his clones were currently fighting a man that had to be at least on chunin level, in Takato's opinion. The man had been able to dodge an array of attacks with relative ease, pissing Takato off. Maito continued the mission, following Rin onwards.

"Stupid brat doesn't realize a trap when he's in one." a second man said from behind Takato. "This is the end!"

Takato paused for a second. _'I can't die… Not here. I have too much to live for!'_

Takato spun around the man and jabbed his sword through him.

"H-how?" the first man asked as he watched his partner fall to the ground. He stared at Takato, taking a subconscious step backwards. "T-the sharingan?"

Takato's eyes were now blood shot red with one black tomoe spinning around each black pupil.

"You're through." Takato said.

* * *

Rin groaned. "I hope Takato is okay."

"Me too." Maito said. "But he said continue and that is what we will do."

"You're right." Rin said before the two stopped on a branch. "Felt it too?" Maito nodded. "Great. Hold on for a second." Rin did a set of hand seals. "Earth Release: Wrapping Fang!"

"You crazy witch! It's us!" Tsumaru shouted as he struggled with the snakes wrapping around him.

Rin and Maito looked down at the team.

Tsumaru had brown spiky hair like his father with brown eyes with nearly-slitted pupils. He wore a black mesh with the Inuzuka Clan emblem on the back. He also wore black pants with a dog paw on his left pants leg. He had the red Inuzuka fang tattoo beneath each eye. He wore his hiate around his forehead.

Kaito was a bit shorter than Tsumaru with short orange hair. He had bright brown eyes that he usually had behind a pair of goggles, which rested on his head while his hiate rested loosely around his neck. He wore a yellow tee-shirt and white shorts.

The black, white pawed pup, Garu growled.

"I'm releasing you." Rin said dispelling her snakes. "What are you three doing here?"

"Saving you." Tsumaru said back.

"Where're Takato-kun and my mom?" Sayuri asked.

"They're back there." Rin said. "Sorry to chat and run, but we have to get to my dad quickly. Sakura-sensei orders."

"Then go. We'll handle it from here." Shikamaru said.

"Hai." Maito and Rin said before leaping off.

"We have to help them." Sayuri said.

"Sayuri, get a bird's eye view. Tsumaru, go underground. Kaito, you're with me." Shikamaru said.

"Hai!" the three said.

"Piercing Fang Tunnel!" Tsumaru shouted as he began spiraling underground.

"Ninja Art: Beast Scroll Replica!" Sayuri said before a large bird flew from her scroll. Sayuri jumped onto its back and flew into the air. "Please be alright."

"Let's go Kaito." Konohamaru said.

* * *

Lee watched as the last man of the enemy's platoon near them fell to the ground. He stared at the powerful and graceful Yin Hyuga.

_'Her skills surpass those of Neji-kun at that age.'_ Lee thought. _'And she seems to do it without hesitation, unlike Hinata-chan. Hmm… I wonder if she has something to prove like they did.'_

"No one is left, Lee-sensei." Yin said.

"This area is cleared. It is time to go back and help the others." Lee said.

"Hai." Yin and Saita said.

"Hn." Hizashi said.

* * *

Takato slashed another man before jumping into the air with a scroll. Hundreds of kunai and shuriken rained around him, slicing and piercing the men with great accuracy, twice his normal rate since activating the sharingan. Takato landed on the ground and stared at the last three men. He did a set of hand seals as the fallen kunai and shuriken began to rise and spin around the last three men.

"Wind Release: Rotating Shuriken Fatality!" Takato shouted as the kunai and shuriken went straight through the men. "There… That's all of them. It's time to… Help… Ri-"

Takato collapsed onto the ground, his eyes shutting as he did so.

"Takato-kun!" Sayuri called from the air. Her bird swooped down and landed near him. "Takato-kun? Takato-kun can you hear me?" Sayuri shook him lightly before placing a hand on his head. "His temperature seems alright." Sayuri checked his pulse and gasped. "His pulse is high! I have to get him to the hospital!"

Sayuri lifted Takato up and carried him onto her bird.

"Let's go!" Sayuri said as her bird took off.

* * *

"Retreat!"

Sakura and Temari frowned as the few men left ran off.

"That was a strange attack." Temari said before sighing. "But I'm glad it's over."

"You're right." Sakura said turning around.

"Sakura, that poison isn't going to heal itself. You might want to go to the hospital yourself." Temari said.

"I can keep it subdued until I have the time to heal it myself." Sakura said. "Besides, I have to continue my investigation on Itachi's body." Tsumaru popped up from underground with Garu. "Tsumaru? That means Shikamaru's team is here."

"That lazy ninja has a team? Why do I feel sorry for the poor group of saps?" Temari asked.

"My daughter so happens to be on his team." Sakura said, glaring at Temari over her shoulder.

Temari waved a dismissive hand. "No point in getting rowed up about it."

"It's time to go home." Sakura said. "I'm tired."

* * *

Rin and Maito stood in front of the Hokage with their eyes on the ground. On the desk was Sakura's medic pouch with the information of Itachi's body, but Kakashi had not given the information the time of day yet.

"What you two and your teammate did today was foolish and punishable by removing you from your ranks." Kakashi said. "However, I'm not going to do that." Rin and Maito looked at Kakashi. "You put your life on the line for another Leaf shinobi. Albeit, one of the strongest ones who can take care of herself, you did what I expect you to do in your later years. But don't do that again."

"Hai." Maito said.

"Yes Dad." Rin said.

"Good. You are dismissed." Kakashi said.

Maito and Rin turned around only to see a furious Anko. Maito slowly stepped around the purple-haired kunoichi, seeing that her gaze was solely on her daughter.

"You're in _big_ trouble missy." Anko said angrily.

_'Crap!'_ Rin thought.

* * *

Takato opened his eyes, seeing a blurry figure in front of him and hearing some sort of incoherent mumbling. He closed his eyes, trying to stop the temporary burning. When the burning ceased, he opened his silver eyes and saw his mother standing over him.

"Where am I?" Takato asked.

"The hospital. You over-worked yourself." Tenten said before sighing. "Takato-kun, what were you thinking? You know what? I don't _want_ to know what you were thinking. Why didn't you come find me?"

"Sakura-sensei was in trouble and-"

"And you jumped to save me. Trust me. I'm thankful." Sakura said from the doorway. "If it wasn't for you and your teammates, vital information wouldn't have made it to Konoha."

Takato smiled. "So, they made it? I knew they would."

"Oi, Taka-baka," Nanami said with a smirk. "I thought Mom said that you weren't allowed to go on B-ranked missions until _after_ you became chunin?"

"B-ranked?" Takato repeated.

Tenten nodded. "A-ranked if you add how many people were after that information."

"I didn't know. I just acted." Takato said before sighing. "I know that's not professional and I can understand my punishment Mom."

"Good. Then I don't have to explain it to you." Tenten said.

"In the forest," Sakura said. "One of the surviving men kept mumbling one word, and I want to know if you can help me understand why." Sakura stepped towards the bed. "He was saying sharingan."

Takato closed his eyes. "I thought it was a dream…"

"What?" Tenten asked.

"Your son has the sharingan." Sakura said, now glaring at Tenten. "And there is only one living man with that kekkai genkai to my knowledge Tenten. So tell me, who is his father?"

"…I can't." Tenten said before turning around. "But he'll be here soon, I'm sure." Tenten looked to see Sakura's face. "If it were you, you'd keep his secret as well."

"No I wouldn't! You know how much I want either him or Naruto back! How could you hide something like this?" Sakura shouted.

"I would like it if you kept it quiet." Tenten said. "Like I said, if it were you, you'd do the same. And when the time comes, I'll find you and you and he can talk it over. In the meantime, I don't want them to know the story just yet."

"Fine. But I'm not done with you." Sakura said.

"I figured…" Tenten said before walking out of the room.

Takato sighed. _'Sasuke Uchiha is my father. Thanks a lot Mom.'_

_

* * *

_

_Next on Takato: The Beginnings_

_"These exams will be tough this year and will put everything I've taught you into play." Sakura said to her team. "So think about it before you sign that paper. Remember, we do this as a team, so if any of you decided against, we can come again later."_

_Rin, Takato, and Maito looked at one another._

_"I think we've made our minds up," Takato said. "And we'll do it."_

_"Fine." Sakura said. "Then it's settled. Team Sakura will be taking the exams."_

_**Next:**__** The Beginning of a History Repeat!**_

_**

* * *

**_****

A/N: So here is the next chapter. Hope you liked it and be on the look out for the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

It has been months since Takato revealed the sharingan and since then, Tenten has hardly gotten any peace. She was forced to putting a stronger set of security seals around her place to get some rest.

"Hey Mom," Nanami said walking to her mother in the gardens of their compound. "Some kid in school asked if my father was a killer. Was he?"

Tenten smiled. "I've killed before, Nana-chan, so I'd have to say yes. But I can tell you one thing about your father. You remind me of him a lot. Takato-kun has his moments, but you remind me of him the most."

"Was he strong?" Nanami asked.

"You'll have to wait to ask him yourself." Tenten said.

"Is he coming?" Nanami asked excitedly.

"He's already been by." Tenten said before sighing. "Just a matter of time before he reveals himself."

* * *

Takato: The Beginnings

**Introduction Arc**

_**Chapter 5: The Beginning of a History Repeat!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Hizashi flipped away from his opponent as he took out four more shuriken. He threw them, only for them to be canceled by four shuriken from his training partner.

"You've been practicing." Hizashi said.

Takato smirked. "Likewise."

"But this is where I have to beat you!" Hizashi called as he ran towards Takato.

Takato flipped over Hizashi.

"Raikunai!" Takato called.

Hizashi dodged the attack.

"You think I've forgotten that attack?" Hizashi said. "I know that if I even touch them, I'll be temporarily paralyzed, even if I did use the Heavenly Spin."

"So you've learned? About time." Takato said, causing Hizashi to grit his teeth.

"You'll pay for that!" Hizashi said coming towards Takato, throwing palm strikes.

Takato began to dodge the strikes coming for him, barely staying out of Hizashi's range. He finally got space between the two and held a hand up.

"Let's take a break." Takato said.

"Sure." Hizashi said deactivating the byakugan.

Takato deactivated the sharingan. "You're still as fast as ever."

"And you still have more stamina, but then again I would too if I stayed in one place and pissed my opponent off like you." Hizashi said before picking up some of his downed shuriken. "But I see that it works for you, so I can't be fully worked up about it."

Takato frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You thrive on two tactics compared to my one." Hizashi said. "Your first thought is your assassination tactic. You become invisible and send clones against your opponent while you're at a distance, perfect for your Rotating Shuriken Fatality. If that proves to be insufficient against your opponent, your next attack is to immobilize and then land you Fire Dragon Flame Missile to completely destroy them. But in both cases, you like to get your opponent worked up so they become so flustered they forget their plan."

"I've been hanging around you too much…" Takato mumbled. "And what about your plan?"

"I like to maintain the offensive whether by weapons or the Jyuken." Hizashi said. "Sometimes I'll use my weapons as a diversion, but that's on special opponents, like you."

"I wonder why they gave us all the day off." Takato said. "I think Sakura-sensei was finally becoming more lenient since that incident."

Hizashi shrugged. "I don't know. But, it is a pleasurable break. Lee-sensei was becoming…"

"Annoying." Takato finished for his friend.

"Hn." Hizashi said.

Yin made her way to the two.

Hizashi raised an eyebrow. "Your training is over already?"

"Hai," Yin said. "Mother and Grandfather have both agreed that my training will resume later while Kurenai-san visited her."

Takato picked up his last down shuriken.

"I'll see you two later. I have to make sure that Nanami is still in the academy and not trying to work at the shop." Takato said.

"Hn." Hizashi said.

"Okay." Yin replied.

Takato began walking off, causing Hizashi to smirk.

"You know, Yin-chan, Saita's rant wasn't all untrue. Telling him might not be such a bad thing." Hizashi said before Yin turned her glare towards her cousin, byakugan activated. "Or not…"

"Stay out of my business, Hizashi." Yin said walking off.

"Princess…" Hizashi muttered.

* * *

Takato made his way to the business district, heading for his mother's shop until he heard an annoying and familiar bickering.

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

Takato sighed before walking into the Yamanaka Flower Store to find Sayuri and Inoki going at it, once again.

"Can- Takato? What are you doing here?" Inoki said, completely dismissing the girl in front of her.

"Half of Konoha can hear you two argue, you know." Takato said. "So I thought I would come and help if I could."

Sayuri crossed her arms. "Princess Boar thinks that she can beat _me_ in a spar." Sayuri snorted. "But I tried to tell her how _impossible _that is."

Takato shrugged. "It might not be so impossible."

"Told you I would win." Inoki said with a smirk.

"I didn't say you _would_ win, I said you _could_ win." Takato replied. "Anyway, I hope you two can put that behind you and not scare away anymore customers."

"Yeah, yeah," Inoki said. "So are you here to buy flowers for Forehead or me, Takato-kun?"

"Uh…" Takato replied.

"I understand." Inoki said. Takato blinked and the girl was standing beside him. "Don't worry. She'll get over us sooner or later…"

"I have to go to my mom's shop." Takato said. "See you two later."

"Of course you will." Inoki said as Takato left the shop. Inoki turned to see a fuming Sayuri. "Oi, Forehead, what the heck is wrong with you?"

Sayuri revealed her scroll.

"You remember _our_ number one rule, don't you?" Sayuri asked.

Inoki's eyes widened. "Please! Not the shop! My mom will be so pissed if you-"

"One rule for another." Sayuri said.

The door opened. "Say, Sayuri, do you want to get some lunch?"

Sayuri stopped. "Sure Takato-kun!"

Sayuri scurried out of the flower shop. Inoki sighed before walking to the door to lock it. She sighed and ended the genjutsu, which was followed by the furious screech of Sayuri.

_'Rule number one of genjutsu, always know your victim's weakness.'_ Inoki thought with a snicker.

* * *

"No, she's still in the academy." Tenten said to Takato, who was sitting behind the counter on a stool. "Did you need some new weapons?"

Takato shook his head. "No. I'm just having a hard time _not_ training today."

Sasame giggled. "Little Takato-kun is quite the workaholic, eh Tenten-chan?"

Tenten frowned. "I'm _not_ a workaholic!"

"I didn't say you were, but if you insist…" Sasame said.

Nanami walked into the shop.

"Nana-chan…" Tenten said.

Nanami waved a dismissive hand. "Lunch Mom." Nanami looked at Takato. "Did _everyone_ think I was going to skip class today?"

"Yes." Tenten, Sasame, and Takato said in unison.

Nanami sighed. "Great…"

"How's your fan training going?" Sasame asked.

"Oh great!" Nanami said happily. "Mom says that I might be able to beat Sabuka no Temari when I'm older, and she is one of my heroes!"

"Oddly enough," Sasame said. "She defeated your mother…"

"Once." Tenten said.

"Still, a victory is a victory." Sasame said with a smile.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Sure Sasame-chan." Tenten looked at her daughter. "What are you doing here if its lunch time? Shouldn't you be getting lunch?"

"I'll just grab a quick snack on my way back to the academy. I'm not that hungry anyway." Nanami said.

"Well," Takato said. "I'm going to get me something to eat. Maybe some curry or ramen, something quick."

"Sure." Tenten said. "And Takato-kun, if anyone gives you any trouble-"

"I know. Ignore them." Takato said hopping off of the stool. "I promise, I'll only use it if necessary."

"Thanks." Tenten said with a smile.

* * *

Sakura stood in the room with five other jonin. She knew the five as Lee, Konohamaru, Shikamaru, Yugao, and Aoba.

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked.

"I am sure." Aoba said. "Yugao and myself have had our genin for a complete year, preparing for the time when the exams will be back in Konoha."

"We're ready, Kakashi-sempai." Yugao said.

Kakashi nodded before looking at the other four. "What about you?"

"Team Lee is prepared!" Lee said before smiling, his teeth sparkling.

"Troublesome… But I nominate Team Five as well." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, and I put my own team in there." Konohamaru said.

Kakashi turned to Sakura, who was deep in her thoughts.

"Do you need to ask?" Sakura said without looking at her former sensei.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura looked at Kakashi. "I will tell you later. But as for now, I nominate Team Seven for the Chunin Exams."

"You have the Uchiha, don't you?" Aoba asked.

Sakura's eyes snapped towards his, causing the entire room to flinch.

"I have _Takato_ on my team, if that's who you're asking for." Sakura said. "As for an _Uchiha_ that's up for questioning."

Aoba nodded. "I understand."

"Have you been training with his sharingan?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, but only with Tenten there. I don't want him to progress faster than his mother wants him too." Sakura said. "And Tenten's knowledge of battling someone with the byakugan comes in handy as his taijutsu and sword-fighting skills have progressed almost dramatically."

"Hn." Kakashi said.

"While Teams Four, Five, and Six have actually been on C-ranked missions, Team Seven has not. Are you sure you want to do this Sakura?" Yugao asked.

"My team has completed two C-ranked missions, if you want to know." Sakura said. "Not to mention the B-ranked mission they completed earlier."

"She's got a point." Kakashi said before sitting a stack of papers on his desk. "Get your genin to sign the paper if they are serious about this. You are all dismissed, except you Sakura."

"Hai." Sakura said as the other jonin took three sheets of the form each before leaving. "I guess you want to know about his sharingan, right?"

"No. I want to know what you were thinking about." Kakashi said.

"Do you ever think that they would even want to come back to Konoha?" Sakura said causing her former sensei to frown. "Sasuke is the last Uchiha. His clan and this village are usually on opposite sides of the battlefield unless it's this village against another. And Naruto…" Sakura paused and Kakashi could only nod understandingly. "I was just thinking if I would return if I was either of them and still alive."

"Sasuke may not want to return, but Naruto would've." Kakashi said, causing Sakura to snort in laughter. "You never did understand him."

"What is that supposed to mean Kakashi?" Sakura asked angrily.

"He wanted to become Hokage and he never went back on his word." Kakashi said. "So if he were alive, he would be making his way back to this village right now to become Hokage. He is quite forgiving when he wants to be."

"And how do you know?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask. "He forgave you, didn't he?"

Sakura stood frozen for a moment. Her face then slowly became that of a depressed one before she reached for the papers.

"I'll give this to my team now…" Sakura said.

"Sakura," Kakashi said. "You've changed for the better. Remember that. If you allow your feelings for either of them to continue to get in your way, then you will never unlock that last part of your potential."

Sakura nodded. "Hai, Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura disappeared in a swirl of pink petals.

_'I wish she'd sweep up these petals…'_ Kakashi thought.

* * *

Takato sat in his compound with Sayuri talking to him about something that he found uninteresting. So, he tuned into her for certain parts, but mostly sat in his own thoughts.

"So will you show it to me?" Sayuri asked.

Takato looked at his friend. "Show you what, Sayuri-chan?"

"The sharingan! I want to see it!" Sayuri said excitedly.

"Well I-"

"Takato." Sayuri said glaring at him.

Takato shivered. _'I hate it when she does that!'_

Takato closed his eyes, pumping chakra to his eyes.

"Sharingan!" Takato said opening his activated dojutsu.

"Ooh…" Sayuri said sliding closer to Takato. "So what's it like?"

"Strange at first, but it gets easier with time." Takato said. "And some things move in slow motion, well, the things that I focus on."

"That's so cool." Sayuri said before Sakura appeared in front of the two. "Mom! What are you doing here?"

"He is _my_ student, I have that right." Sakura replied. "Takato, meet me at the team training ground. There is something important that I want to talk to you guys about." Sakura looked at her daughter. "And Yuri-chan, the same goes for you too. Shikamaru wants to speak to you."

"Fine…" Sayuri said before Sakura disappeared in a swirl of pink petals. "Wish they'd give us a day off."

Takato stood up. "It must be important."

"See you afterwards?" Sayuri asked.

Takato shrugged. "I guess." Sayuri glared at him. "I mean, I'm sure you will."

"Mmhmm." Sayuri said walking away.

_'Shikataru was right. Girls are so troublesome.'_ Takato thought.

* * *

Kanon stood beside her brother with an annoyed look as usual. Her red hair was neatly combed and shaped her face. She wore a white blouse with a pair of black shorts. Her fingernails were painted a dark purple. Her red eyes stared at her brother.

Tobitio wore a black shirt with a pair of white shorts. His red hair was messy and put in a ponytail. His red eyes were also protected by a pair of glasses that he constantly pushed up every other second. He chose to ignore his sister's stares at him for the moment, thinking it better to deal with the matter at hand.

"We can't just leave him here." Tobito said.

"I told you to just dispose of the body." Kanon said angrily.

Tobito pushed his glasses up. "That wouldn't do us much justice. Eventually _someone_ will know that he hasn't returned home. So we have to find a way to make this look like a suicide."

"Why? That'll just waste all the time we _don't_ have." Kanon shot back. "Step out of the way. I'll burn him to a crisp."

"Don't." Tobito said. "That'll just be bad karma."

"Karma-sharma, I say we burn him now." Kanon said.

Tobito sighed. "Fine, Kanon, burn him. But don't you dare blame this one on me. This was all you."

"Yeah, yeah." Kanon said doing hand seals. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!"

* * *

Sakura looked at her teammates, each of them curious as to why they had the sudden team meeting.

"As you may know," Sakura began. "The Chunin Exams begins in a few days and I have asked if you three could participate."

"Yosh! Thank you Sakura-sensei!" Maito said pumping his fist into the air.

"But… There is something that you have to do." Sakura said. "Since the incident that occurred during my first Chunin Exams, the village leader is said to have a waver signed by each participant or else they are automatically disqualified and unable to participate." Sakura revealed the three pieces of paper. "So take it and read over it."

The three students did as they were told. Sakura eyed them carefully before they each looked up at Sakura.

"These exams will be tough this year and will put everything I've taught you into play." Sakura said to her team. "So think about it before you sign that paper. Remember, we do this as a team, so if any of you decided against, we can come again later."

Rin, Takato, and Maito looked at one another.

"I think we've made our minds up," Takato said. "And we'll do it."

"Fine." Sakura said. "Then it's settled. Team Sakura will be taking the exams."

"Yosh! I cannot wait until the exams begin!" Maito said excitedly.

"It should be exciting." Rin said.

"Before you go jumping for joy, again, I want to say one thing important." Sakura said. "Once you guys walk through for the first portion of the exam, I may never be your sensei again."

Rin, Maito, and Takato looked at their sensei in shock.

"Sakura-sensei…" Maito said.

"Why?" Takato asked.

Sakura smiled. "What I told you in the beginning is partially true. I _don't_ like seeing things that reminds me of my former team, which was Team Seven. And besides, if you all succeed, you'd be chunin and able to go on missions with other members without me."

"But… It won't be the same." Rin said.

"She's right." Takato said. "I sort of like our team now."

"Hmm… I have a plan then." Sakura said. "Whether you pass or fail, we'll begin meeting up at Ichiraku's for lunch every other day. How does that sound?"

"Good." Takato said.

"As long as there's dango." Rin said with a smile.

"Yosh! It is an excellent plan Sakura-sensei!" Maito said giving Sakura a thumb's up.

"That is all. You are dismissed." Sakura said before the three children quickly dashed off. "Team Hiruzen… Team Minato… Team Kakashi… And now this, my team, Team Sakura. Four generations of Team Seven. It only makes me wonder, which team they resemble the most."

* * *

Takato rounded a corner before stopping directly in front of a green-eyed brunette girl.

"Watch it." the girl said hotly.

"He was just passing by, Haruka. Give the kid a break." a blond-haired boy said. "Gee, what's got you in such a bad mood all of a sudden?"

"Sorry." Takato said.

The girl glared at Takato, allowing Takato to get a good look at her. She wore a black sleeveless shirt over a fishnet top. She wore a black skirt with a red sash around her waist. The girl's legs were also covered in fishnets. Her hair was done in two pigtails with two slender bangs that fell on the sides of her face. Her Suna hiate was around her left thigh. On her back was a large iron fan.

The blond-haired boy had darker green eyes. His shoulder-length hair fell over his Suna hiate that kept it from falling in his face, mostly. He wore a brown tunic with black pants.

"Say, what's your name?" Haruka asked.

"Takato. Takato Shiraishi." Takato said.

"I see you've run into him already." a monotone, yet somewhat amused, voice said from behind the two.

"Yoshimaru, did you know who he was?" Haruka asked the boy.

Yoshimaru was no doubt the shortest of the three Sand genin. He had short red spiky hair and brown eyes. He wore a red coat over a brown shirt and black pants. On his back was a large brown gourd with the kanji word for Shukaku on it. His hiate was seen wrapped around the cork of the gourd.

"I did." Yoshimaru said. "I also said to _not_ start trouble."

Haruka rolled her eyes. "Listen, _little_ cousin, I wasn't starting trouble. In fact, _he_ ran into _me_."

"So while the two cousins are battling it out," the blond boy said. "Is it true that you possess the sharingan and defeated thirty men in battle with your sword?"

"Takeshi, you baka, leave him be." Haruka chastised.

"_I_ didn't yell at him for nothing. _You_ did." Takeshi said. "I just want to separate fact from fiction."

"I am also interested in the battle against the rogue Ame Nins." Yoshimaru said.

"Yes I did use the sharingan, and it was more like twenty men, not thirty." Takato answered. "You guys are early for the exams."

"Yeah, well Uncle Gaara likes this village for one reason or another." Haruka said.

"Hmm…" Takato said. "Well then, I'll be on my way."

Takato quickly dashed off, heading towards his compound.

"He has the sharingan? Well, hitting him with my darts just got a lot harder." Takeshi said.

"He hasn't had that much practice with it." Yoshimaru said. "Come on. Let's go see the rest of the village."

"Sure." Haruka said.

* * *

In Grass Country, a local tavern received two of its most common customers.

"Hey! I haven't seen you two here in a while!" one of the waitresses chirped. "So, the usual?"

"Yeah…" the man answered as she quickly dashed off to retrieve the orders. "Say, the Chunin Exams are beginning, right?"

"Yes." the man's partner said.

"Oh great. So we're not late at all?" the man then grinned. "Things just got a _lot_ better and my plans aren't completely foiled."

His partner sighed. "I doubt that they were ever in jeapordy."

"You say that now, but in all honesty, they were." the man said before chuckling. "Well… Let's just say that it was a good village while it stood. Only wish no one else blows it up before I do." the man began laughing. "Wouldn't that be ironic?"

"If you say so."

* * *

_Next on Takato: The Beginnings_

_"That isn't fair!" a girl from Kiri shouted._

_"Yeah, what about our rights?" a boy from Hoshi added._

_Takato narrowed his eyes as his proctor glared at every student._

_"Your complaints haven't changed a thing. The stipulation still stands. If you choose to hear this, then you must answer it. And if you answer it wrongly, then you will never be anything more than a genin." Neji said before activating his byakugan. "Now are you ready for the final question?"_

_**Next: **__**The Final Question! The Chunin Exams Begin!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Takato woke up and sighed.

"Today is the day…" Takato said as he sat up in his bed. "My promise to Mom… It all comes down to these next few months. I can't quit now."

"Takato-kun, are you…" Sayuri paused opening his door and sighing. "You're _just_ now waking up? Hurry up! You only have fifteen minutes!"

Takato grinned. "I'm on my way, Sayuri-chan."

"Good." Sayuri said. "And by the way, good luck. You'll need it going against my team."

"Likewise." Takato said with a smile.

* * *

Takato: The Beginnings

**Chunin Exam Arc**

_**Chapter 6: The Final Question! The Chunin Exams Begin!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sakura stood with her back against the building wall, her eyes scanning the sky above her, watching birds fly.

"I didn't know you bird-watched." Ino said, causing her friend to laugh softly. "What's got your number?"

"Would you believe me if I said Naruto?" Sakura said with a smile. "I just remembered that this was his moment, you know? The Chunin Exams was the time he proved us all who Naruto Uzumaki was."

Ino nodded. "He survived against Orochimaru, beat Kiba, beat Neji, and then defeated the Godaime Kazekage. That is quite a feat."

"And you and I, we just knocked each other senseless." Sakura said before looking at Ino. "Which will never happen again, I might want to add."

"Don't need to. Inoki-chan will surely knock Sayuri through the wall if given the opportunity." Ino said.

"Doubt that." Sakura said. "But today, it's not about my daughter beating yours, again. In fact, today is about my team."

"You've really grown attached to them, haven't you?" Ino said.

Sakura nodded. "I have."

"So if they fail, do you think you'll stay with them?" Ino asked.

"I want to. But I don't think I will." Sakura said. "The council has a problem with Takato possessing the sharingan as well as Maito learning the Front Lotus. Having me as a sensei has made them 'stronger' than they thought." Sakura turned her attention back to the sky. "But from what Tenten has told me, things might be looking up."

"Why is that?" Ino asked, looking at the sky as well.

"I wish I could say." Sakura replied.

* * *

Inoki looked at Shikataru and Chorou.

"So, this is it." Inoki said. "It's all or nothing."

"This is such a drag. Why do we have to do this again?" Shikataru asked.

"Because if we don't we'll be the only ones in our class that didn't." Inoki said.

"That's not true you-"

"If you call me troublesome one more time…" Inoki said letting the threat linger in the air.

Chorou sighed. "Come on guys. We need to work together, remember?"

"Sure." Shikataru said with a sigh.

"I guess you're right." Inoki said before smiling happily. "I can't wait!"

* * *

Hizashi stared at Yin who had her eyes closed for a moment. Yin then opened her eyes and stared at her teammates.

"Let's go." Yin said.

"These exams are going to be twice as mental as they are physical, right?" Saita said.

"Hn." Hizashi said with his arms crossed. "How's the sleep?"

Yin frowned. "Hayato has a lot of air in him. He didn't go to sleep until earlier this morning." Yin's frown lessened. "But, I guess that's what little brothers do. Keep you awake no matter what the age is."

"I see." Hizashi said. Hizashi looked at Yin's determined face. "Is there something wrong?"

"No. Just anticipating a match that I want." Yin said.

"Really? With who?" Hizashi asked.

Yin smiled. "Takato, of course."

* * *

Kaito held a lump growing on his head.

"Did you have to hit me so hard Sayuri-chan?" Kaito asked.

"Shut up baka." Sayuri said angrily before looking at Tsumaru. "Do you have anything to say as well?"

"You're violent, did you know that?" Tsumaru said. "And that's saying something coming from a clan of feisty dogs and crazier people."

Sayuri rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Can we go now?" Tsumaru asked.

"Sure." Sayuri said.

"Alright! It's time to become chunin!" Kaito said excitedly. "And finally we're going to get to do better missions."

"Hopefully." Tsumaru said. "Let's go."

* * *

Maito and Takato watched their third teammate coming towards them with a meek smile.

"Sorry for being late… One of my mom's snakes ate a cat and I had to pull it out." Rin said with the smile still on her face.

Takato shook his head. _'Where does she come up with this stuff?'_

_

* * *

_

Anko sighed.

"I'm sorry Miss. I'll make sure that it'll never happen again." Anko said to the woman.

"You'd better!" the woman said angrily as she snatched her cat and slammed the door in Anko's face.

"Well in that case…" Anko said as a large snake rose behind her.

* * *

"So are we going to go or what?" Rin asked.

"Hai." Takato said.

"Yosh! Today is finally the day when we can show the entire village our magnificent flames of youth!" Maito said.

Takato grinned. "For once, I agree with you."

Rin took her book out of her pocket and opened it to the marked page. Takato put his hands in his pockets while Maito continued his rant about the flames of youth.

_'If things end like I want, then I'll be able to find that jerk that left my mom.'_ Takato thought. _'And get the real story as to why he killed Naruto.'_

_

* * *

_

Kakashi looked at Tenten.

"…" Kakashi was speechless after hearing the story behind her pregnancies. "…And you say he's coming here? Soon?"

Tenten nodded. "Yes. I fear that he'll be angry and-"

"I'll handle him." Kakashi said, his sharingan now ablazed. "Just tell me why you didn't tell me this earlier."

"What would you have done? Killed my children's father?" Tenten replied. "I did what was for the best of everyone. It was everyone that wanted to make matters worse."

Kakashi calmed down a bit. "And Sakura? Have you told her yet?"

"No. I don't think she'd understand." Tenten said.

"You're right, she wouldn't." Kakashi said before sighing. "I guess it's a secret then. Well, until the end comes."

"Hai…" Tenten said before smiling. "Thank you, Lord Hokage."

"You're welcome." Kakashi said before Tenten left the room. "…Irony."

* * *

"There's genjutsu present." Rin said to her teammates without looking up from her book. "Takato?"

"Fine." Takato said before closing his eyes. "Sharingan!"

Takato then saw two men holding a hand seal near a flight of stairs.

"This way." Takato said as he led his team towards the step.

"Wait!" Team Seven stopped to see Team Five coming to them, Sayuri being the one that called out to them.

"Sayuri-chan? What are you doing?" Takato asked.

"We've been wondering around this place for minutes now. Seems as if this is a higher level genjutsu that I can't cancel." Sayuri said. "We've already been up the steps _three_ _times _despite the room on the _second_ floor."

"So this isn't the actual place? How'd they deceive the sharingan?" Rin asked.

"Because I wasn't focused." Takato said. "I just took the first sign for granted…" Takato then smirked. "Then again, even _I_ know that Sayuri has the third best defense against genjutsu and that Tsumaru's dog has white paws."

"Crap!" Sayuri said before becoming an older chunin. "You passed. Go on."

"Thanks." Takato said as he led his teammates up the steps. Takato deactivated his sharingan. "That was easy."

"I'm sure it gets tougher. Everything does." Rin said.

"I'm glad to see you three here." Sakura said standing in front of a door.

"Sakura-sensei, what are you doing here?" Maito asked.

"I came to see if you made it in time, which you almost missed." Sakura said. "Either way, this is it. Everything we've worked for is put to the test. And whether you pass or fail, I'll always still be around to make sure you're alright." Sakura smiled. "And that's a promise of a lifetime."

"We will pass, I'm sure of it!" Maito said giving Sakura a thumb's up.

"Go ahead." Sakura said. "I'll see you three soon."

With that, Sakura walked off. Takato stared at the door with Rin to his left and Maito to his right.

"Well, this is it." Takato said.

"All or nothing." Maito added.

"Let's get this over with." Rin said putting her book back in her pocket.

Takato opened the door to see the room full of genin, each of them stared at the team as they entered.

"Takato-kun!" Sayuri said happily. "We didn't know if you fell for that trick or not!"

"We're fine." Takato said.

"Here we are. The twelve rookies." came the voice of Tsumaru. "We should be quite lucky that we're here."

"It must've been destined for this moment." Hizashi said.

"Destined or not, we're here, so let's show them what we're made of." Inoki said.

"If you keep shouting like that, it won't be long before someone comes over here and tries to start something." Shikataru said to his teammate.

Across the room, Tobito, Kanon, and their teammate Sanzu watched Takato with a watchful eye.

Sanzu wore a short sleeve blue shirt that had a large white X on the back of it. He wore grey pants with this. His short white hair moved limply as he turned his head to spot everyone the twins were pointing out, though his black eyes clearly showed detest about having to keep up with both twin. On his back was a large broadsword in a sheath made of tape.

"Is that him?" Sanzu asked.

Kanon smiled. "Of course it is! How can you mistake _him_?"

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Tobito muttered.

"I'm going to go talk to him." Kanon said.

"No!" Tobito quickly chastised. "Do you want to jeapordize the mission?"

"Please… Like those stories about him are true." Kanon said waving a dismissive hand at her brother. "Besides, what could he possibly do to me? You forget who you're talking to sometimes."

"Still… I want to analyze him first." Tobito said pushing his glasses up with a finger.

"You look nervous." Hizashi said to Yin. "Are you sure you're okay?"

The redness in Yin's cheeks immediately disappeared as she snapped her eyes away from Takato to Hizashi.

"I am fine for the umpteenth time." Yin said angrily.

"You should allow her to fantasize, no?" Saita said to Hizashi.

Hizashi's eyebrow twitched as he thought about landed a Heavenly Spin on Saita that would send the annoying Aburame to oblivion.

"Tsumaru's cousin..." Yin said looking at the older Inuzuka in the room with a mid-sized wolf beside her. "Hanako Inuzuka."

"Oh…" Hizashi said as he looked at the girl a year older than himself. "Is that someone else you wish to fight?"

Yin nodded. "If I can defeat her, the Rookie of the Year from last year, then I will at least gain Tsumaru's attention. And maybe even…"

Hizashi rolled his eyes as he watched his cousin's face light up once more. Her crush was _so _annoying.

The twelve rookies from Konoha froze once they saw Kanon make her way to them, a slight sway in her hips as her eyes landed directly on Takato.

_'What the heck is she looking at?'_ Sayuri thought.

_**'It's time to put her eyes back in her head, shannaro!'**_ Inner Sayuri shouted punching the air in front of her.

"So… You're Takato Shiraishi, right?" Kanon asked Takato.

Takato looked at the girl for a moment.

_'Something's off about her.'_ Takato thought.

"Sorry. I have to speak to my teammates for a moment." Takato replied. "Could you please-"

"On no. The pleasure is _all_ mine." Kanon said turning around with a wink. "Come over here when you're done."

Kanon walked away from the boy, causing him to turn to Maito and Rin.

"I don't trust her." Takato said.

"But you just met her." Maito said deadpanned.

"He's right, Maito." Rin said. "Something is definitely off about that girl. I just can't put my finger on it though…"

Yoshimaru, Haruka, and Takeshi sat near another group of genin from Suna.

The first boy wore an all white suit with a hood that hid his brown hair. He had red face paint. His eyes were an earth brown. He wore his Suna hiate on his forehead beneath his hood while a cylinder object was on his back.

His other two teammates were twin green-haired girls that both showed their bored expression. They wore similar outfits in light purple tops with one wearing a pair of black shorts while the other wore a black skirt. Their hair was in similar styles of ponytail with one twin having no bangs in her face while her sister did. Another thing that separated them was their eye color. One twin had golden eyes while her sister had blue eyes. They both wore their Suna hiate on their arm, with one wearing hers on the left and the other on her right.

"Kasuro, do you think you could stare any harder?" Haruka asked her cousin with disgust as he stared at almost every girl that walked by.

Kasuro smirked. "Don't get so jealous. Somebody has to like you, even if they're not from this planet."

Haruka made a move for her fan, but a hand from Yoshimaru stopped her.

"We have more important things to worry about." Yoshimaru said. "You heard what your mother said earlier. Ame Nins cannot be trusted."

"I heard her." Haruka said.

"Can we please-"

"Go look around?" Rinku began as Reiko finished.

Kasuro frowned. "No. Every time you two go wandering off, I end up having to drag you two away from whatever fight you started."

"So?" both twins asked in unison, causing Kasuro to growl.

"You two are going to make me kill you…" Kasuro said.

"No killing until _after_ the first portion." Haruka said with a glare. "And no killing _my_ friends."

"Whatever." Kasuro said crossing his arms.

"Before you two continue," Yoshimaru said. "I think I've found our first mark, Haruka."

"Who?" Haruka asked.

"Her." Takeshi said pointing towards Kanon.

"Fine." Haruka said. "So who are you guys going after, Kasuro?"

"We picked up a team from Ame earlier and decided to go after them." Kasuro said.

"Kasuro-kun picked the team with the pretty girl in it." Rinku (the no bangs, golden eyed twin with the hiate on her left arm) said.

Reiko smirked. "I think he _likes_ her."

Kasuro glared at the skirt-wearing Reiko before turning to her twin.

"Just why did my uncle put me on this team?" Kasuro asked.

"Because you wanted to be the only boy, remember?" Yoshimaru answered deadpanned.

Kasuro sighed. "I knew that…"

* * *

Sakura sat down at a table with Shikamaru and Konohamaru.

"So, this is it, huh?" Sakura said.

"So sure that they will pass, huh? What has given you a new hope?" Shikamaru asked.

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know. It just feels like that this is it."

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Konohamaru said.

"Tell me," Shikamaru said to Sakura. "What have you deduced about Takato's sharingan?"

"I've learned that the sharingan varies from different user, seen from Kakashi-sensei's Kamui and Madara's Teleportation. I never learned Sasuke's ability, so I can't fully tell if Takato's is just like his or not. And after the autopsy on Danzo years ago, I realized that Shisui had mind control and the other sharingans on his arms were to use a technique known as Izanagi, also a move that deals with the mind. So it's hard to say." Sakura explained.

Shikamaru nodded. "I see. So the only full way is for him to unlock the mangekyo sharingan."

"But that would mean…" Konohamaru paused as he and Shikamaru saw the angered look on Sakura's face.

"I'll be back." Sakura said standing up and walking off.

"Do you think she's alright?" Konohamaru asked.

"After realizing the reason Sasuke had to kill Naruto," Shikamaru answered. "I doubt it."

* * *

"Alright, it's time for you to settle down." Neji said appearing in the room full of genin.

_'Dad?'_ Hizashi thought.

_'Neji?'_ Yin and Takato thought.

"It's time for the first portion to begin. So please find your name and be seated." Neji said.

"Remember our plan…" Tobito said to his sister and teammate.

"Go." Yoshimaru said.

Soon the students were all seated and were ready for the first portion.

"This part of the exam will cut down half of participants here." Neji said as stoic as ever. "It is the written portion of the exam."

_'Great. I knew it was going to be something tought first.'_ Reiko thought.

_'Written portion? Ha! As much as Shikamaru-sensei has taught us, this should be a breeze!'_ Sayuri thought.

_**'Cha! That lazy sensei actually paid off!'**_ Inner Sayuri cheered.

"Right now, there are men handing each of you a test upside down." Neji said. "Do not flip these tests over until I give the order."

_'Something is up. I can feel it.'_ Takato thought.

"Before we begin, I want to give a few rules about this test." Neji said. "Rule number one, anyone caught cheating will automatically fail and will be escorted out of the room. This will also disqualify your team for the second portion of the exam, seeing as you need all three members to pass."

_'Crap. I know Kanon's going to cheat.'_ Tobito thought.

"Rule number two, the more questions you miss, the more points you will lose. If you don't have the minimal points at the end of the exam, then you will fail along with you teammates, who again, need all three members for the second portion." Neji explained. "I will reveal the minimal points _after_ your exam is over."

"Why?" a boy from Kiri asked angrily.

Neji barely smirked. "Because I can."

_'Uncle Neji smirked. This can't be good.'_ Yin thought.

"And finally, rule number three," Neji said. "Once I give the signal to begin the test, all forms of communication ends. If you need to use the restroom, flip your paper over and raise your hand and wait patiently until you are taken out. And if you are finished, flip your paper over and give me a nod. Once I nod at your direction, sit quietly until further instructions." Neji stared at the slightly startled kids. "Are there any questions?"

Sayuri raised her hand. "Why are there seals on our paper?"

Neji finally smirked fully. "Good question. The seals are there to explode if another form of handwriting other than my own or the rightful owner of the paper touches it. It will blind anyone trying to peak at it."

"Oh…" Sayuri said.

_'That takes out of cheating.'_ Takato thought.

"Any more questions?" the children sat still as Neji eyed the ANBU sititng at the end of each row. "Let me add at this test is timed. Good luck. Now begin!"

* * *

Sakura stood at the memorial stone.

"That cursed eye is the reason you are here." Sakura said. "Naruto… I'm so sorry. I should've seen it coming. You would be here if I…" Sakura stopped herself as she felt tears falling down her face. "I'm so sorry!"

Ino walked to her friend.

"Sakura. Let's go back to my place." Ino said leaning Sakura's head onto her shoulder.

_'Kakashi was right. She's worse than we all thought.'_ Ino thought.

* * *

Neji gazed at the students as he sat at the desk. None of the children so far had risked even attempting to cheat, which made this a lot funnier than it should have been. Had anyone of the genin been a master of seals, they would know that the seals on the back of the paper were emptied storage seals.

_'I don't know this answer…'_ Hizashi thought. _'That does it, I have to cheat.'_ Hizashi allowed his hair to fall over him. _'Byakugan!'_

Hizashi was able to peak at the Kusa genin's paper beside him. He began to write the answers on his paper.

_'Dad lied to us… Huh, seems as if Takato was right. Deception is one of the deadliest weapons of a ninja.'_ Hizashi thought.

_'No average genin could answer these questions.'_ Takato thought. _'That has to be it. He wants us to cheat. Fine, Neji-san. Two can play that game.'_

Takato flipped his paper over and raised his hand.

Neji eyed the boy before nodding. A man came to Takato's side and the two walked out of the room.

_'Takato-kun, what are you doing?'_ Sayuri thought before her eyes caught Hizashi. _'Byakugan? He's cheating! But… He's supposed to be blinded… That's it!'_

Sayuri wrote a few words on her paper before putting chakra into the ink, sending the message to Tsumaru and Kaito.

* * *

Takato stood in the stall and did a familiar hand seal.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Takato whispered before creating two clones. "Hiding Camouflage Techinque."

"What's going on in there?" the escort asked.

"Nothing." Takato said activating his sharingan. "I'm all done."

* * *

Neji smirked. _'Things are starting to pick up.'_

There were a bit of cheating going on, but most of it was so discreet that Neji had to focus on it entirely or miss it. The greatest one so far was Sayuri's ink messages from and to her teammates. Next to that were Yin and Hizashi and their use of the byakugan. Both of them used their hair to hide the bulging veins on the side of their heads. Shikataru used his Shadow Possession Technique to aid Chorou while their third teammate, Inoki, used a genjutsu to hide her unconscious body while she sent her consciousness into the bodies of those around her.

_'These genin are quite creative.'_ Neji thought. _'I just feel sorry for those who are still doing the exam without cheating.'_

Takato was led in the room with his two invisible clones behind the escort. Each clone had the sharingan activated and took seats on opposite sides of the room while Takato returned to his seat.

Neji frowned. _'What did he do?'_ Neji quietly activated his byakugan, almost falling out of his seat. _'Invisible clones with the sharingan? Tenten's son is a genius!'_

One of the invisible clones began answering questions for Maito, surprising the boy until he heard the silent hush coming from the clone.

_'Takato-kun is going to extreme lengths to make sure we pass! My eternal arch rival outshines me again!'_ Maito thought.

* * *

The two figures slowly stopped in front of the gates.

"Here we are. It's time to bring this place down." the first one said.

"Hn. And then what?" the second one asked.

The first one smirked. "We'll see if the newer generation inherited the Will of Fire yet. If not, oh well."

* * *

Sakura could only lie quietly as she stared at the blank ceiling.

_'What have I done?'_ Sakura thought as she remembered the last private moment she had with Naruto.

* * *

_Flashback…_

The hyper orange-cladded ninja was the last to be recruited by Shikamaru and was currently packing for the trip in his apartment.

"Naruto…" Naruto turned to see the pink-haired girl of his dreams.

"Sakura-chan? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I… I just want to make sure you are prepared." Sakura replied. "There are dangerous ninja that have kidnapped Sasuke-kun. I don't… I just…"

Naruto grinned. "I understand Sakura-chan. I'll be careful."

Sakura gave a sigh of relief as the words had previous gotten caught in her throat. She watched Naruto place a set of kunai in his pouch and turn around, ready to leave.

"Naruto… You don't have to do this." Sakura said. "I'll do it for you instead."

"No." Naruto replied. "I made a promise to you and I always keep my word. I will bring Sasu-teme back even if I have to break every bone in his body and drag him back, believe it."

Sakura stood still a moment before hugging Naruto.

"Thank you, Naruto." Sakura said. "And promise me… Promise me that you'll come back as well. I don't want to be alone."

"I promise, Sakura-chan." Naruto said before Sakura released him. "Now I have to go and retrieve Sasu-teme."

"Why?"

Naruto paused in his steps and looked at Sakura.

"Why what?" he asked confused.

"Why would you risk your life to bring back a guy you don't even like?" Sakura asked.

Naruto grinned. "Because it makes you happy."

Sakura's eyes widened as she watched Naruto walk out of his apartment, leaving her standing there. Those five measly words sent her mind in multiple loops.

"You…" Sakura said quietly. "You make me happy, Naruto-kun."

_End Flashback…_

_

* * *

_

"Are you okay?" Ino asked standing at the door to one of the guest bedroom's in her house.

Sakura sat up. "Ino, how did you feel when you first met Hiroshi?"

Ino frowned slightly. "I don't know. I was kind of unconscious when we first met, remember? We were on the same ANBU squad."

"I know." Sakura said. "But what about Shikamaru? Clearly you had feelings for him. And Sasuke. You adored Sasuke. How did Hiroshi compare to them?"

"He cared, I guess." Ino said. "Sasuke never cared about me and Shikamaru only saw me as a sister or a troublesome woman, but Hiyoshi cared for my well-being. He made me happy."

"I see…" Sakura said.

"Does this have anything to do with Sai?" Ino asked. If this was about Sakura's husband, Ino would be more than happy to beat the captain of the Root Forces. She did owe him for what he said to her when they were younger.

"No." Sakura said. "I'm sorry Ino, but I have to go."

"No. You're not getting out of my sight until you tell me what the problem is." Ino said angrily. Sakura saw the face her friend wore and knew better to argue. "So tell me Sakura. What were you so sad about?"

"Naruto…" Sakura said. "He left to get Sasuke because it made me happy. He _died_ attempting to make _me_ happy. And all I wanted was him."

"Oh…" Ino said understanding her friend as she moved to sit on the bed. "Sakura, I'm sure that Naruto remembers the good in you. Why else would he go to those extremes for you in the first place? And wherever he is, he's probably thinking of you."

"How can you be so sure?" Sakura asked.

"Well," Ino said with a smirk. "With that _annoying_ hair color and _large_ forehead, I know that _I_ wouldn't be able to forget you."

Sakura shot a glare at Ino before realizing what the blonde was trying to do and it worked.

Sakura smiled. "Thanks Ino-pig."

"No problem." Ino said.

"Now, I have to return to the jonin lounge to get an update on my team." Sakura said. "I promise if I start to break down again, I will come to you first."

"You're slowly learning." Ino said.

* * *

Tenten opened her eyes and sat up in her bed.

"Today… Today is the day." Tenten said.

"Excatly Tenten." Tenten quickly jumped up to stare at the man. "Please… Go get Sakura and Kakashi. It might do you justice to get Ino as well. Better to dodge all of them at once."

"But… But what about Takato-kun?" Tenten asked.

"After the exams." the man said. "First, retrieve them and I will find Nanami."

"Hai." Tenten said staring into the red eyes.

* * *

"Time." Neji said.

Takato dispelled his last clone, shuddering at all the information that came rushing to him. He looked around to see the remaining students all staring at Neji, sans one sleeping Shikataru.

_'Lazy Nin.'_ Takato thought.

Shikataru's sleep was interrupting when a member of the ANBU snatched his paper from under him.

"Troublesome…" Shikataru yawned.

Inoki sighed. _'That lazy baka is making us look bad.'_

Neji sat the papers on the desk.

"Now, it's time for the final question." Neji said.

"What? There's one more question?" Kanon shouted.

Neji nodded. "Yes. And this question is worth _half_ of your score. So I guess you listen carefully. However, before I reveal the question, I must introduce one more stipulation."

"What is it?" a Kumo genin asked.

"That once I ask the question, you must answer it and getting this question wrong automatically fails you." Neji said. "But, I'll bend the rules just this once. If you leave now, I will allow you to take the exams once more to become a chunin. Remember, failing this portion makes you a genin for the rest of your lives. So think about it."

"…We'll just take it later." another Kumo Nin said.

"Right." a Kiri genin said.

Takato watched as several genin left the room.

"Last call." Neji said. "And after that, you will be forced into hearing the question that will ultimately decide your destinies. Mind you that at any moment, I can choose to ask the question, trapping the rest of you in here to hear it and forcing you to answer."

"That isn't fair!" a girl from Kiri shouted.

"Yeah, what about our rights?" a boy from Hoshi added.

Takato narrowed his eyes as his proctor glared at every student.

"Your complaints haven't changed a thing. The stipulation still stands. If you choose to hear this, then you must answer it. And if you answer it wrongly, then you will never be anything more than a genin." Neji said before activating his byakugan. "Now are you ready for the final question?"

_'Here it is.'_ Haruka thought.

_'Lay it on me.'_ Tobito thought.

_'All or nothing… That's what I have to risk.'_ Takato thought.

"The final question is…" Neji paused before grinning. "Nothing. You pass."

"What kind of game are you playing at?" Kanon shouted.

"Yeah! What's your deal?" the same boy from Hoshi asked.

"The first nine questions were questions that I purposely intended on you to cheat to get the answers to." Neji said. "But the exam began much earlier than that. The exam began once I began speaking."

"What?" Rinku and Reiko asked in unison.

"The rules…" Hizashi said.

"Hai. The rules were mostly a lie. The seals would not explode or blind anyone, which many of you have learned. The first part was to see through deception." Neji said. "The second part was gathering information in a discreet manner, which many of you did. The third part was sharing these answers with your comrades without being caught. And the fourth part, the last question, tested how far you would go for the sake of the mission. Putting the sake of the mission above your own is something that every shinobi is drilled to do."

"So we passed? That's good." Sayuri said.

"And now it is time for your second portion." Neji said. "They are all yours."

"Who are you-"

Before Kasuro could finish, Anko came through the window, causing Rin to bang her head on her desk in embarrassment as she saw the foreign boys gawk her mother (including Kaito and Tsumaru).

"Alright gaki! The second portion begins now!" Anko shouted.

* * *

_Next on Takato: The Beginnings_

_"There is a lot that you don't know about yourself, Takato Shiraishi." Tobito said. "And unfortunately I'm here to both tell you and kill you."_

_"That's if I let you." Takato said activating his sharingan. "And I'm not."_

_Tobito smirked. "Who said I needed you to let me at all? Get ready Takato. This will be the fight of a lifetime!"_

_**Next: **__**Chapter 7: What Happens in the Forest of Death, Dies There!**_

__


	7. Chapter 7

Tenten walked back into her home with Sakura, Ino, Shizune, Kakashi, Tsunade, and Nanami. There, two figures waited for them in the gardens.

"Who are you?" Ino asked.

"I know you," Nanami said. "Mom's friend that handed me the fans!"

"You're right." the man replied.

"Wait… It can't be…" Sakura said as she eyed the red eyes. "Naruto!"

* * *

Takato: The Beginnings

**Chunin Exam Arc**

_**Chapter 7: What Happens in the Forest of Death, Dies There!**_

_**

* * *

**_

The group stared at the man surprisingly before his eyes became blue once more. The red slits that were the fox's were no more and now they were staring directly at Naruto while the blue-haired woman known as Konan stood behind him.

"It is you? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto…?" Nanami asked.

"I can't visit _my_ children?" Naruto replied causing a chorus of WHATS to be followed. "Takato and Nanami are my children. All in all, they are the last of the Namikaze and Uzumaki, for the moment."

Tenten blushed slightly. "Naruto-kun… Remember that promise you made…"

"Not in front of the kids, I know." Naruto said.

"But-but-but," Ino stammered. "Takato has the sharingan!"

"He acts more like Sasuke than you!" Tsunade added.

"What is going on here, Tenten?" Sakura asked.

"I guess it's time for me to come clean." Tenten said stepping towards Naruto. "When Takato was two, I took him to meet Naruto. However, Kabuto kidnapped him before we made it there and implanted Madara Uchiha's eyes into his and giving him a Curse Seal."

"Why doesn't he have it now?" Tsunade asked.

"I gave all of my children excess chakra from the fox." Naruto said. "Takato's demonic chakra cancelled the seal out as well as maintaining his sight. He probably will never go blind even if he used Amaterasu everyday for the remainder of his life."

"That would make sense…" Kakashi said as he thought about it.

"But you were _dead_!" Sakura said.

"Close to dying, but not dead." Naruto said. "A woman named Yugito found me and trained me with the Kyubi before handing me off to Kirabi-sensei. When I got word that Ero-sennin had died, I went to destroy those who did it to him."

"Why haven't you tried to contact home?" Tsunade asked sadly. "We've been worried about you since the incident."

"I tried to go home, twice." Naruto said. "The final time, I ran into Danzo and Sasuke. I… I thought you were dead." Tsunade nodded understandingly. "I had nothing to live for if you were dead, Baa-chan. Jiraiya was gone… I just learned about my parents… There was nothing left here but broken memories and sorrow."

"I didn't know that." Ino said before Tsunade all but literally threw herself onto the son of the Yondaime.

"This has to be the best news today!" Tsunade said happily.

"Baa… Chan… You're… Crushing… Me!" Naruto strained to get out.

"Sorry." Tsunade said as she released him.

Naruto let out a breath of air before Shizune embraced him in a tight hug as well.

"It's good to see you too, Shizune nee-chan." Naruto said.

Nanami frowned. "But, Mom, how do I remind you of Na… Dad?"

"Well, for one, both of you had a hard time paying attention in the academy, as well as _not_ staying in class." Tenten said as Nanami smiled meekly. "Plus your Wind nature comes from him as well as your smile. That, and your both loud sometimes."

Naruto frowned. "_I'm_ loud?" This caused Tenten to blush with twice the force as her first one. "Anyway, I came here to see Takato become a chunin with the move my father made famous."

"You're going to teach him the Rasengan?" Kakashi asked as Nanami's eyes lit up.

"The Rasengan? Really? Are you going to teach me Daddy?" Nanami asked.

Naruto smiled. "In due time, Nana-chan. In the meantime, I want to see how you do with your fans."

"I'll show you!" Nanami said happily as she dashed off to the dojo.

"Before you do that," Kakashi said. "I want to know how strong you got, Naruto. So what do you say? A spar with your old sensei?"

Naruto grinned. "You bet Kakashi-sensei!"

* * *

"The rules for the second portion of the exam are simple." Anko said. "Rule number one, you must have _both_ scrolls before entering the tower in the center of the forest. Rule number two, you cannot look at either scroll before you get to the tower, and this is no test. Don't do it or else." Anko smirked. "Rule number three, other than the first two rules, there are no other rules. Anything goes."

"So, retrieve the second scroll at all costs?" Kasuro asked.

"You got it." Anko said. "Any questions?"

"What about killing?" Kanon asked.

Anko snickered. "Asking that question makes me believe that you've forgotten rule number three already. Besides the first two rules, anything goes."

"Oh…" Kanon said.

"Now, each team now has one scroll, right?" Anko said, knowing the question was rhetorical. "So I guess without any further ado, the second portion begins!"

The gates behind Anko opened, allowing the genin to rush inside.

'_Good luck Rin-chan.'_ Anko thought.

* * *

"Five days," Rin said to her teammates. "That's how much time we have to find an Earth Scroll."

"That's all." Takato said with the sharingan activated. "Do you remember who received one?"

Rin nodded. "Yeah. There was a Sound team in front of us that got one and a Grass team one got one as well."

"There's a team coming." Takato said.

"Yosh! I cannot wait to defeat our opponents in an epic and youthful battle!" Maito said.

Rin rolled her eyes. "Just don't get killed. I don't want to be disqualified because of that."

"Duck!" Takato said as several of shuriken flew over him and his teammates.

Tobito, Kanon, and Sanzu landed in front of the three.

"Hi Takato-kun." Kanon said with a small wave.

"What do you three want?" Rin asked.

"Simple. We want Takato-kun." Kanon said.

"Why do you want my eternal arch rival?" Maito asked.

"Well," Tobito said adjusting his glasses. "We are here to get Takato with two methods. One, he comes with us willingly and no one gets hurt."

"Or two, we kill him and bring his body back." Kanon said. "But don't worry Takato-kun, we're _definitely_ doing the first chose."

"And _I'm_ going to take your scroll." Sanzu said. "Don't get me involved in that family drama."

Takato frowned. "Family drama? What are you talking about?"

"Oh really? Maybe this will help you out." Tobito said before activating his sharingan. "Now do you see?"

"Ha! I knew it! You are really Takato Uchiha!" Maito said.

"There's no way…" Rin muttered.

"I guess it can't be helped." Kanon said activating her sharingan. "Look, Takato-kun, I like you and all, but don't make this more difficult than we have to, please?"

"Maito…" Takato said. "Take out the while-haired one."

"Yosh! I can do it Takato-kun!" Maito said with a thumb's up.

"Rin, the sharingan disables your genjutsu, so it's ninjutsu, okay?" Takato said.

"I heard you." Rin said putting her book in her pocket. "This isn't fair. I was near the last chapter too."

Takato deactivated his sharingan and took out a kunai.

"You have some confidence if you think that you can hit me _without_ the sharingan." Tobito said.

"We'll see." Takato said before throwing the kunai into the ground before it let out a bright light.

"My eyes!" Kanon screamed as she covered her sensitive organs.

Once the light dimmed down, Team Seven was gone.

"They've split up." Tobito said. "The green one is that way. The girl is that way. Go." Kanon and Sanzu jumped off. "Time to finish this, Takato Shiraishi."

* * *

"You… You've been training." Kakashi panted.

Naruto shrugged. "It buys time."

"How aren't you tired?" Sakura asked.

"Uh, jinchuriki of the Kyubi, remember?" Naruto answered. "But that's enough about me. Time to train Nana-chan like I've promised."

"Naruto-sama, before that, there is one that final peace of business, remember?" Konan said.

"But he's-"

"The _other_ business." Konan said.

"Oh! Right," Naruto said grabbing a hold of Tenten. "Be right back!"

Before anyone could say anything, Naruto and Tenten disappeared from their spot.

Nanami pouted a bit. "Aw man! I wanted to learn the really cool Rasengan."

"In due time." Kakashi said.

"Oi, Old Man Kakashi, what do you know about my dad?" Nanami asked.

Kakashi's eyebrow twitched. "He had the same level of _respect_ for his Hokage as you do for yours." Nanami smiled sheepishly. "He also had a very creative way when it came to defeating his opponents."

"But, Takato has a lot of ways of defeating people." Nanami said.

"She's got a point." Sakura said. "And now that I think about it, Takato and Naruto have a very similar way in battling."

"How?" Ino asked.

"By sending in their Shadow Clones to learn their opponent before coming up with the best solution." Sakura answered.

Naruto and Tenten reappeared with a blushing Tenten and a grinning Naruto.

"Now… Where was I? Oh yeah, Nana-chan and her training." Naruto said before looking down at his daughter. "Are you ready Nana-chan?"

"Hai!" Nanami said happily.

"Then let's go. I want to see how strong you've gotten since I last saw you." Naruto said with a smile.

* * *

Takato landed in a clearing and looked around.

"That was quite the effort," Tobito said walking out of the set of bushes behind Takato. Takato turned to stare him. "But, as always, you fail to think of everything. You leave yourself distant away from anyone that will be able to witness your demise."

"You're an Uchiha. I kind of figured that we are distant relatives somewhere down the line." Takato said. "So why attack your own clansman?"

Tobito snickered. "You obviously don't know the secrets of a true Uchiha. I don't hold it against you, seeing as you're not a true Uchiha."

Takato frowned. "What are you talking about? How can I not be an Uchiha with their bloodline?"

"There is a lot that you don't know about yourself, Takato Shiraishi." Tobito said. "And unfortunately I'm here to both tell you and kill you."

"That's if I let you." Takato said activating his sharingan. "And I'm not."

Tobito smirked. "Who said I needed you to let me at all? Get ready Takato. This will be the fight of a lifetime!"

* * *

Kanon glared at the girl who had just put a cut on her arm.

"Why you silver-haired witch." Kanon hissed. "I'm going to kill you for certain now!" Rin watched the hand seals. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!"

Rin was able to dodge the attack and began running towards Kanon. She began lashing out at Kanon, who, using her sharingan, began to backtrack.

'_Her strikes… It's like she's basically studied that pedophile Orochimaru through and through.'_ Kanon thought.

Rin growled. _'How can I hit her with those stupid eyes? She's almost as hard as hitting Sakura-sensei.'_ Rin paused in her strikes. _'That's it!'_

Rin did a backflip away from Kanon.

"Giving up so soon?" Kanon asked with a smirk.

"Hmm… No." Rin said doing hand seals. "Earth Release: Wrapping Fang!" Kanon began dodging the multiple snakes that flew from the ground. Rin took her chance and quickly moved behind Kanon. "Secret Finger Techning: Thousand Years of Pain!"

Kanon yelped in pain as she flew through the air.

"Earth Release: Earth Flow River Jutsu!" Rin shouted.

Kanon landed in the mud and began to sink. She slowly forced herself up to her feet and did a set of hand seals. Rin watched in amazement as the girl walked out of the mud, causing her to slightly lose focus.

'_Impossible.'_ Rin thought.

Kanon smirked before running towards Rin. The genjutsu had done its part, allowing Kanon to free herself. Kanon took a kunai out of her pouch and swung it for Rin, only for Rin to disappear.

"Genjutsu?" Kanon said.

"Cockiness will only get you but so far." Rin said, standing in a tree. "You should work on that."

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!" Kanon shouted, firing the fireball at Rin.

Rin began hopping from tree to tree, dodging the fireballs shot by Kanon.

'_I hope the other two aren't having this much trouble.'_ Rin thought.

* * *

Maito flipped away from Sanzu and wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. His taijutsu was now rendered useless against the boy that can become a puddle of water at will. He knew that Takato's Raikunai technique would have easily defeated Sanzu, but until they regrouped, he would have to manage with the sharingan wielder of Team Seven.

"You are most certainly strong, but I feel as if that now is where I must defeat you." Maito said taking his weights off.

"You think that that's going help?" Sanzu said before he heard the weights crash into the ground. "What the heck? Are you _trying_ to kill yourself?"

"Yosh! I feel much better now!" Maito said before glaring at Sanzu. "It is time to take this up a notch!"

* * *

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!"

"Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile!"

The second fire attack shot through the large fireball and headed directly for Tobito. The boy dodged the attack with ease and ran towards Takato. Takato began blocking Tobito's blows before the two jumped away from one another.

"Raikunai!" Takato called throwing the lightning-made kunai at Tobito.

Tobito dodged the attack.

"You're quite skilled with your aim. Unfortunately that's not going to help you at all." Tobito said.

Takato could feel the heat in the air thicken as it grew dark around him. He turned to see a large red moon in the air. The forest's color was lost, now everything in black and white.

"What's going on?" Takato asked as his voice echoed.

"Have you ever heard of the Forest of Fear?" the voice of Tobito rang. "I've taken you to it. Now, let's see what you'll reveal from it?"

Takato heard a darker chuckle before he turned his face to see a man walk out of the forest.

"I know you…" Takato said. "The traitor… You're… Kabuto!"

Kabuto snickered. "You are correct, Takato-kun."

"My mom has taught me about you." Takato said reaching for a sword no longer strapped to his back.

"What? Are you without your favorite toy? The one your father gave to you?" Kabuto said.

Takato grunted. _'How am I going to beat him here? I need to think of something fast!'_

"I'll let you do the first move." Kabuto said. "Good luck."

* * *

Naruto smiled. "You're growing to be a strong kunoichi, Nana-chan. I can't believe that you've learned that much since I last saw you."

Nanami smiled. "Thanks Daddy!"

"Well she's already a daddy's girl." Sakura said.

Tenten shrugged. "You should've seen it coming if you ask me."

"You're right." Ino said. "But it is nice to see her not getting into trouble. And, again, it's good to see him again."

"You never told us why you could never say who their father was." Sakura said.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Tsunade said. "The son of the 'demon' would not go over well with the council. "

"That's _partially_ the reason." Tenten said. "The other reason was Naruto-kun didn't want it to be revealed. He wanted his kids to live a normal life. A life where they weren't spoiled because they are grandchildren of the Fourth or hated because they are the children of Naruto."

"How did you two run into each other?" Ino asked.

Tenten smiled. "It was during the mission outside Kumo. I and my two ANBU trainees were a bit beaten and tired. I went ahead to make sure that we were going to make it out safely. I didn't. However, I stumbled upon this area, Naruto's secret training spot, leading some enemy ninja with me. After he saved me…" Tenten paused. "We talked…"

"And one thing led to another, we get it." Ino said with a roll of her eyes. "Boy Tenten, who knew that _you_ were one of those old-schooled cliché women?"

"I'm just happy that he's alright." Sakura said.

Tenten nodded. _'I bet you are.'_

_

* * *

_

Rin held her sore arm, seeing the blood rushing out of the wound.

"Yeah… That hurts." Rin said before looking over her shoulder. "I shouldn't have pissed her off. I never learned the defense against the Sharingan or Byakugan." Rin sighed. "Where are you two at?"

Kanon began looking around.

"Come on out you snake-teme." Kanon said. "I don't want to waste any more time than I have to." Kanon's sharingan now had two tomoe in each eye. "And you're starting to _piss me off_!"

Rin frowned. _'Just who does she think she is? I'm Rin Hatake! I don't run from anyone!'_

"Dynamic Entry!"

Rin jumped before turning to see Maito doing battle with Kanon.

"Maito…?" Rin said before shrugging. "Whatever." Rin did a few hand seals. "Time for the big guns!"

The sound of chirping birds were heard throughout the forest.

Maito flipped over Kanon and looked at Rin.

"Yosh! Rin-chan is able to use her father's famous Chidori!" Maito said before anime tears fell down his face. "It is a beautiful sight for such a youthful lady to use such a strong move! Sakura-sensei! You have taught us well!"

"That'll never hit." Kanon said.

"I bet it will." Rin muttered before kicking weights off of her.

"She was wearing weights too? Gah! How did I miss that?" Maito shouted.

"Hajime!" Rin shouted as she ran towards Kanon. "Take this!"

Kanon sidestepped Rin. "Missed!"

"Chidori Fang!" Rin said turning around and launching two snakes made of pure lightning at Kanon.

The snakes latched into Kanon, causing her to scream in pain. Rin did a few more hand seals.

"Earth Release: Wrapping Fang!" snakes flew from the ground and grabbed Kanon. Rin powered up one more chidori. "Okay… This is it." Rin ran towards Kanon. "Chidori!"

Maito covered his eyes as a large dust cloud erupted from the collision. When he opened his eyes he saw Rin's arm striking a large wall that separated her from Kanon.

"What is that?" Maito asked.

"Rashomon." Kanon said, panting lightly. "The ultimate defense next to Susanoo. I summoned it just in time."

"How?" Maito asked.

Kanon glared at Maito with her sharingan. "Think about it you freak. Now I'm going to kill you and your stupid teammate."

Rin slowly stepped backwards, exhausted.

'_I failed? Maybe Mom was right. Maybe I do need to train more.'_ Rin thought. _'I vow that if I live this, I will put more time in my training.'_

_

* * *

_

Takato dodged Kabuto once more.

"Stay still!" Kabuto shouted.

Takato silently yelped once he felt a pain pulsing on the back of his neck.

"Ah… That's right. You've activated your Sharingan now. The demonic chakra inside you has to maintain your eyesight every time you use it, meaning, you're mine now." Kabuto said.

Takato grunted as he saw strange dark marks appear on the right side of his body.

"I have to stop this." Takato said. "Just… Just a bit more chakra."

"It won't help!" Kabuto said charging for Takato.

'_Move!'_ Takato thought as his body barely obeyed his orders. _'The longer I stay here, the more afraid and slower I become. I have to break this… This technique.'_

Kabuto appeared behind Takato.

"Let me into your heart." Kabuto said.

"No… That's where I live." a voice said.

Takato and Kabuto turned to see an image of Naruto with nine tails sprouted behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Kabuto questioned angrily.

"I knew you'd try to brainwash him, so I planted a piece of myself inside of him just for this one moment." Naruto said. "Though I'm merely just a figment of his imagination, I still have enough power to kick you out of his mind and end your influence on him."

"Who are you?" Takato asked.

"I am the Jubi no Sennin, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said causing Takato's eyes to widen. "I am your father, Takato-kun."

"I'll kill you!" Kabuto shouted charging towards Naruto.

The nine tails grabbed Kabuto, hoisted him in front of Naruto, who now held a rasengan.

"Stay out of my son's head. Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he shoved the sphere into Kabuto's stomach until the man vanished. Naruto walked towards Takato and grinned. "Your sharingan is quite a complicated one. Your friend out there has the ability to use realistic genjutsu, beyond that of a master Kurama. His sister is able to use powerful ninjutsu without a single hand seal. And as for you… You're able to do something much more… Better."

"What is it?" Takato asked.

Naruto grinned. "If I told you that, then what would be the fun in figuring it out on your own?" Naruto's face then grew serious. "I will restore to you your consciousness but only if you promise one thing."

Takato nodded. "What?"

"Use this move…" Naruto said before whispering into Takato's ear, causing his eyes to widen. "Trust me it'll help in the future."

* * *

In the real world, Takato and Tobito were thrown backwards by some invisible force. Tobito sat up first and adjusted his glasses.

"That was unforeseen." he said as he looked at Takato's limp body. "Oh well. The job is done though."

Takato groaned as he slowly began to move, causing Tobito to growl.

"You stupid rat! Why don't you just stay down?" Tobito shouted.

Takato slowly stood up. "Because… I made a promise."

"A promise? Is that all? Let me tell you something, there will be more promises that you're going to break." Tobito said. "Starting with making it out of here alive." Tobito did a few hand seals before he created a perfect Chidori in his palm. "This is it, Takato Shiraishi!"

Takato mimicked the hand seals and created a Chidori of his own.

"You're right." Takato said. Takato added more chakra into his lightning, causing it to turn a pitch black and releasing a flapping sound. "Let's do it!"

Takato and Tobito charged at one another.

"Chidori!"

* * *

Maito and Rin panted.

"She's… She's really tough." Rin said. "I don't expect to beat her when she can summon a wall at will and then fire chakra bullets out of her eyes."

"You are right. She is quite the opponent." Maito said. "Even without my weights, she is still able to keep up with me. She is nothing like her partner."

"Stop delaying the inevitable and die already." Kanon said. "I want to see Takato-kun before my brother kills him."

"I can't do much of anything now." Rin said to Maito. "After that Chidor Fang, I'm almost useless."

"Then I will protect you and defeat her on my own!" Maito said pumping his fist into the air. "And if I cannot do that, then I will openly admit to Takato-kun that he is the better person and end our eternal rivalry!"

"But… Oh what the heck? Just do it." Rin said.

"Yosh! Here I go!" Maito said before leaping out of their hiding spot and running towards Kanon. "Take this!"

Kanon began to dodge Maito's blows while backtracking, trying to spot Rin at the same time. When she figured that Rin must have drained too much chakra, she began to solely focus on Maito and began to dodge him more fluently.

"The Sharingan allows me to see your moves before you even make them." Kanon said.

Maito went for a punch but quickly switched into a low sweep, knocking Kanon off of her feet.

"Just because you can see it coming does not mean you have the time to react." Maito said.

Behind Maito, Sanzu slowly reformed from the puddle of water he was previously traveling as. He pulled out his large blue-bladed broadsword.

"Maito! Look out!" Rin called.

Maito quickly dodged the slash and then stared at the two Sound Nins.

"This isn't good." Rin said. "Takato… Where are you?"

* * *

Takato hissed in pain as his left arm took a serious blow. He slowly dragged himself against a tree and sat for a while. He eyed his surroundings, not being able to spot Tobito at all.

'_This isn't good. I'm wounded and I can't spot the enemy.'_ Takato thought. _'Could this day get any worse?'_

"You're dead now!" Tobito shouted.

'_Got you.'_ Takato thought holding a hand seal.

"Wind Release: Rotating Shuriken Fatality!" Takato shouted as the invisible shuriken and kunai that were surrounding Takato launched quickly into himself and Tobito.

Takato's body disappeared in a puff of smoke as the real Takato leaned against another tree, looking at the stabbed Tobito.

"He's… He's got to be dead." Takato said as he deactivated his Sharingan. "That's… Good…"

Takato began to fall to the ground before a hand made of sand caught him.

"That was a good battle." Takeshi said. "I wonder what genjutsu was used earlier. It seemed to have scarred him for life."

"He still won." Haruka said. "Barely."

"Hn…" Yoshimaru said.

"What is it?" Haruka asked.

"That black lightning… It looked powerful enough to pierce through my defenses. It could probably pierce through any wind attack you have." Yoshimaru said. "I want to know how he summoned it."

"Who knows?" Haruka asked.

"Hey," Takeshi said looking around. "Where'd that Sound Nin go?"

* * *

Rin and Maito were thrown back against a tree. Kanon and Sanzu walked towards them.

"This is going to hurt." Kanon said.

"I'm sure it will." the voice of Hizashi said. Kanon and Sanzu looked up into the tree to see the Hyuga. "You should leave while you still can."

"And why is that?" Kanon asked.

"Because," Hizashi said activating his Byakugan. "I'd hate to be the one you are destined to fight against."

"You're just one Hyuga. What can you possibly do?" Sanzu asked.

"A lot." Hizashi said jumping towards them.

Rin and Maito watched as the sole Hyuga began a taijutsu match against Kanon while dodging and throwing strikes at the sword-wielding Sanzu.

Hizashi swiped the underside of his left wrist, summoning a handful of shuriken, which he threw at Sanzu. Sanzu swung his sword, only being able to block two of the four. The last two shuriken embedded themselves in Sanzu's shoulders.

"Ugh!" Sanzu shouted.

Hizashi went to land a palm-strike on Kanon, but the girl summoned the giant demonic wall to protect her again.

'_His taijutsu is way greater than my own. I should leave and fight another day.'_ Kanon thought.

"Sanzu, let's go!" Kanon said before she leapt away.

Sanzu began a puddle of water which was absorbed by the ground, leaving a scroll behind.

"Yosh! That was most helpful, Hizashi-kun." Maito said.

Hizashi stared at the scroll and grimaced. "Earth."

"That's what we're looking for." Rin said slowly walking to the scroll and picking it up. "Thanks Hizashi. You've made this easier for us."

"Not exactly." Hizashi said. "While I can't use the Earth Scroll because I already have one, I can defeat you two right here and stop you from reaching that tower. I must eliminate _all_ competition." Hizashi deactivated his bloodline. "But, I have made a promise with Takato. I will meet him in the finals where we shall see which one of us is a true weapon master."

"Oh…" Rin said with a slight grin. "You had us going there, Hizashi."

"I'll see you two later." Hizashi said turning around.

"Wait. Where are Yin-chan and Saita-kun?" Maito asked.

Hizashi shrugged. "I don't know for sure. They are supposed to be searching for the Heaven Scroll like me."

"Oh." Maito said.

"Good bye." Hizashi said before running off.

"That was a close one." Rin said. "Now, we have to find Takato and right away. I don't know exactly what that Uchiha did to him."

"Hai." Maito said.

* * *

Takato opened his eyes. _'Great. I passed out again.'_

"You're finally awake." Haruka said. "That's good. We didn't know if we were going to have to keep beating you."

Takato quickly sat up but began to relax once he saw new, yet familiar, faces.

"Where am I?" Takato asked.

"Don't worry. We sent Takeshi to go find your teammates he should be back any second now." Haruka said. "You just worry about how you _will_ pay us back. Having the Heaven Scroll doesn't really cover for saving you, since we already have that."

"Why did you do it?" Takato asked.

"You must have already figured out that the Sound and Rain Nins in this competition are out for blood." Yoshimaru said. "I will give them their own."

"I get it." Takato said before he felt a large throbbing pain from his left arm.

"That might take some time to heal." Haruka said. "What idiot goes straight into a kunai, I don't know."

Takato frowned but chose not to say anything in his weakened state.

"You're lucky that Chidori didn't kill you." Yoshimaru said. "My guess is that you instinctively put your arm up at the last second, causing him to miss his true target."

"Yeah." Takato said taking his eyes off of Haruka. "I sort of figured out what he was doing and how to counter it. But it threw me off of my true target as well."

"We'll worry about that later." Yoshimaru said.

"Sure…" Takato said lying on his back.

Haruka frowned. "What's eating you?"

"I just figured out who my father is." Takato said closing his eyes. "And it's actually the best news I've heard all day."

"Really? Who is he?" Haruka asked.

Takato grinned. "Have you ever heard the story of Naruto Uzumaki?"

* * *

Team Five slowed to a halt and looked around.

"We should be clear." Tsumaru said.

"This is _so_ unfair." Sayuri whined. "No one has the stupid Heaven Scroll!"

"Don't worry. We'll find it soon." Kaito said.

"Hopefully." Sayuri said.

"Hold up. I smell someone. Someone new." Tsumaru said sniffing the air. "Three of them. Two boys and a girl."

"That's pretty good." a voice said.

Team Shikamaru turned to a group of Ame Nins.

The first boy was bald except for his black braid in the back of his head and had brown eyes. He wore a white gi top, and baggy brown pants. He also had his hands wrapped in white tape. His black Rain hiate was seen worn around his waist.

The second boy had short shaggy grey hair with blue eyes. He wore a red vest over his black shirt. He wore red shorts with a white crest on his left shorts leg. His Rain hiate was tied around his forehead.

The last member was a girl with long silky black hair. She had sharp golden eyes that stared at the three Leaf Nins. She wore a purple gi over a long sleeve white shirt. She wore purple pants as well. Her face was nearly completely hidden by the large umbrella hat she wore. Like the first boy, she wore her white Rain hiate around her waist, but not as tight.

"You were right Yasuo. They do look easy." the girl said with mirth and mockery.

Sayuri frowned. "What do you mean we look easy? You won't say that to my face!"

Yasuo, the grey-haired boy, shivered.

"She has some glare, eh Ryosuke?" Yasuo asked his male teammate.

Ryosuke nodded. "Hai."

"Mikomi, we might want to be smart about this." Yasuo said.

Mikomi smirked. "Yeah right. Let's take them out quickly!"

* * *

_Next on Takato: The Beginnings_

_"Katsu!" Sayuri said as her ink birds exploded._

_Sayuri stared at the smoke in front of her that was created by her explosions. She looked at Kaito and Tsumaru._

_"I think that did it." Sayuri said. "We're good."_

_"What's that?" Kaito asked pointing to an object in the air._

_"It looks like an umbrella." Tsumaru said._

_'Umbrella…?' Sayuri thought._

_"Move!" Sayuri shouted as senbon needles rained from the sky._

_**Next: **__**Sayuri! Shikamaru's Best Move Ever!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Sayuri took out a scroll.

"Ninja Art: Beast Scroll Replica!" Sayuri said before a flock of small ink birds grew from the scroll. "Get them."

The birds flew directly to the Rain Nins.

"This is over." Kaito said.

"Katsu!" Sayuri said as her ink birds exploded.

Sayuri stared at the smoke in front of her that was created by her explosions. She looked at Kaito and Tsumaru.

"I think that did it." Sayuri said. "We're good."

"What's that?" Kaito asked pointing to an object in the air.

"It looks like an umbrella." Tsumaru said.

'_Umbrella…?'_ Sayuri thought.

"Move!" Sayuri shouted as senbon needles rained from the sky.

* * *

Takato: The Beginnings

**Chunin Exam Arc**

_**Chapter 8: Sayuri! Shikamaru's Best Move Ever!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Shikamaru sat against a tree and stared up at the clouds.

"You can probably tell my expression when I realized that _you_ were a sensei, right?" Naruto said above Shikamaru.

Shikamaru smirked. "Heh. And here I thought you'd actually let me sit in peace until I fell asleep before doing some prank."

"Tell me, Shikamaru," Naruto said. "Your team did the least missions out of all the teams and if I had to guess, I'm sure you did the less training as well."

"No. I did train them." Shikamaru said. "But, as you know, you must train a student's mind as well as their body."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. You would teach your students the mental game. Probably Shogi."

Shikamaru pulled a cigarette out of his pocket.

"Yeah, I taught them Shogi, but only Sayuri takes up on it." Shikamaru said before lighting the cigarette.

"No arguing here. Sakura was pretty smart in the academy." Naruto said.

Shikamaru chuckled before releasing a puff of smoke.

"Sayuri is far smarter than her mother because unlike Sakura, Sayuri knows how to create a _real_ simulator using _her_ abilities. Sakura just knew what to do if she could during a certain situation." Shikamaru said. "Sayuri's scores are fairly even between what she can do on the field and what she can do on paper. And in some ways, she's smarter than even I am."

"I don't believe it." Naruto said with a frown.

Shikamaru nodded. "Though she cannot predict as many moves ahead of her opponent as I can, she can predict the element of a ninjutsu just by the hand seal and can sense genjutsu a mile away. And she's not below using her acting skills to lower the enemie's guards before hitting them with one of those chakra-enhanced punches of hers."

"Wow…" Naruto said. "I'd hate to see when she's mad."

"Ask your son." Shikamaru said.

Naruto frowned. "How'd you-"

"Who else do you know that _willingly_ allowed Sakura to punch them into the next week?" Shikamaru asked before taking another drag on his cigarette.

"There is that…" Naruto said.

* * *

Sayuri looked at Kaito and Tsumaru.

"Are you two alright?" Sayuri asked.

"Yeah." Kaito said. "How'd you know what that was?"

"Takato-kun told me the day he was released from the hospital that ninjas from Ame uses senbon needles within umbrellas." Sayuri said. "Since none of us are weapon specialists, I say we make them fight closer. Well, the girl. She seems to rely on long-distance fighting."

"I can take her." Tsumaru said.

"We'll do the land-ground-sky attack." Sayuri said taking out her scroll. "Don't screw this one up."

"Sure." Kaito said as Sayuri summoned a larger bird.

Mikomi watched the bird take flight.

"So they're going to attack from the sky? That's stupid." Mikomi said grabbing another umbrella. "But, no one said that the Hidden Leaf was a village of geniuses."

Kaito eyed the group from the trees.

'_They fell for the bait. What idiots.'_ Kaito thought. _'Maybe they'd fall for the Sexy Jutsu. But… Sayuri will just get pissed and punch me again.'_

Kaito watched an umbrella fly into the air.

'_That's it!'_ Kaito, Tsumaru, and Sayuri thought at the same time.

"Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Kaito shouted.

"Trap!" Mikomi shouted as her and her teammates dodged the shuriken.

Sayuri watched from above. _'Alright Tsumaru, your turn.'_

Tsumaru tunneled from beneath the ground and tackled Yasuo.

"They set us up." Mikomi said.

Kaito engaged Ryosuke into a taijutsu battle leaving Mikomi staring at her two defending partners in mild astonishment.

"Excuse me," Sayuri said in a polite voice as she tapped Mikomi on her shoulder. "Did you forget about me?" Mikomi turned with a punch, only for the stronger Sayuri to grab her fist. "No one says I look easy, shannaro!"

* * *

Takato shivered.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, you look like you just seen a ghost." Haruka added.

"I just got the feeling that something bad is happening." Takato said. "Something that involves the word, shannaro."

Rin and Maito both flinched at this.

'_I hope it was Sayuri and not Sakura-sensei.'_ Rin thought.

'_The lovely Sakura-sensei might be in trouble or her blooming daughter! It is just too bad that they both have anger issues!'_ Maito thought.

* * *

Mikomi staggered to her feet.

"You hit like a boy." Mikomi said before spitting out blood. "And that was a compliment."

"A girl has to be strong nowadays." Sayuri replied with a smile.

Mikomi smirked. "Yeah, strong. Unfortunately, you're not strong enough." Sayuri watched the hand seals Mikomi did closely. "Crystal Release: Crystal Rain Jutsu!"

Sayuri's eyes snapped up at the umbrella that had been airborne for quite sometime before it released hundreds of thin crystal needles directly towards her.

'_Didn't think of that!'_ Sayuri thought as she began to backtrack to get away from the attack.

'_**Now we know what she uses! A simple fire- or lightning-style jutsu should help us out!'**_Inner Sayuri implied.

'_But I don't know any fire- or lightning-style jutsus!'_ Sayuri snapped back at her inner. _'So therefore I'm going to have to find another way.'_

'_**Oi! Forehead! Did you forget your version of Ino-pigs genjutsu? Use it, shannaro!'**_Inner Sayuri shouted.

Sayuri slapped her forehead. "Duh…"

"Had about enough?" Mikomi asked.

'_I have to test the crystals strength out first.'_ Sayuri thought. _'Mom, I might need you to heal me afterwards.'_

"Not quite!" Sayuri shouted as she ran towards Mikomi at high speeds.

"Crystal Release: Crystal Encampment Wall!" Mikomi shouted, slamming her hands on the ground.

Sayuri arched her arm back and threw a punch at the green crystal. Once her fist landed on the crystal, she immediately winced in pain as she heard her knuckles pop. She jumped away from the green wall.

"Yeah… That's strong." Sayuri said shaking her sore hand. "But, it's not strong enough." Sayuri took out a brush and scroll and some paint she had in her pouch and began to paint quickly. "Let's see how she likes this."

Tsumaru flipped over Yasuo and landed beside Garu.

"Just what the heck is she doing? Did she forget we're fighting?" Tsumaru asked.

Sayuri placed her hand on the scroll and channeled chakra into it.

"Ninja Art: Dream Scroll Replica: Lightning!" Sayuri shouted as the lightning she drew on the scroll appeared around her and formed the shape of a weasel.

"No way…" Kaito said before dodging Ryosuke's foot.

"Alright, let's take that thing out!" Sayuri ordered. "Go!"

The weasel leapt for the large crystal wall and bolted towards it. Once the lightning met the crystal, the crystal wall shattered, leaving a defensless Mikomi.

'_She broke my wall… No one can break my wall.'_ Mikomi thought.

"Ninja Art: Dream Scroll Replica: Wind!" Sayuri said putting more chakra into her scroll. A gust of wind spun around her before it formed the shape of a hawk. "Take her away, shannaro!"

The attack landed on Mikomi, knocking her backwards. Sayuri panted lightly as she had forgotten the cost of using a technique that created elements from paint. Fortunately for her, her teammates saw this and grouped near her just incase of an ambush.

"You beat me? How?" Mikomi said standing up slowly. "That's not right. You're supposed to be a sad excuse for a kunoichi!"

Sayuri smirked. "I already told you. A girl has to be strong nowadays."

"Let's move on." Yasuo said. "They were obviously prepared for us."

"Hai." Ryosuke said. "Mikomi, are you ready?"

"Yeah…" Mikomi said. "Mark my words, you oversized forehead, I will get even."

Kaito and Tsumaru saw the tick on Sayuri's forehead and chose to move away from their female teammate that began growling quite loudly. They knew that any second, what their sensei referred to as Inner Sayuri would surface and destroy anything in her path until she either fainted or got what she wanted. Kaito, a surviving victim of Inner Sayuri, shuttered at the thought.

'_It's going to be a long day.'_ Kaito thought.

* * *

That night, Team Sakura had separated from the three Sand genin and had begun to wander a bit. Maito kicked at a rock while Rin read her book. Takato rubbed his sore arm every now and again, trying not to cause a lot of commotion over it.

"Takato-kun!"

The group was thoroughly surprise as the blur that zipped passed them and tackled the boy onto the ground.

"It's good to see you too, Sayuri-chan." Takato said, ignoring all the thoughts of igniting her on fire at the moment.

"I was _so_ worried!" Sayuri said. "I figured you must've been attacked and then-"

"Can you get off of me?" Takato interrupted.

"Oh… Sorry." Sayuri said standing up. She saw Takato stand up and rub his arm. "Are you hurt? Here, let me check."

"Sayuri-chan I don't think-"

Sayuri glared at him. "I said, let me check."

"S-sure." Takato replied.

Sayuri's hands let of a green glow as she gently touched Takato's left arm.

"What happened?" Sayuri asked.

"We were attacked by some Sound Nins." Rin replied. "It's really a silver lining, considering they were trying to kill him and all."

"Kill? Takato-kun, you were nearly _killed_ and you didn't say anything?" Sayuri nearly screamed.

"Next to you tackling me on the ground and then forcing me to allow you to check my arm, I really didn't have the time to explain anything." Takato answered. "Besides, it's alright. We defeated them and now we're on our way to the tower."

"If you say so…" Sayuri said removing her hands. "We were about to set up camp. Do you want to stay with us?" The expression on Takato's face was not missed by his long-time friend as she quickly began to cover up her words. "I mean since we've all been attacked and its best if we stick together."

Takato looked at his two teammates. While Maito was completely stunned by the question, Rin had a positively evil smirk on her face.

"We'd _love_ to stay." Rin said. "Isn't that right, Takato-kun?"

"Uh… Sure." Takato replied, unable to say anything else.

The group set off to set up camp.

'_I guess I can have a little fun with this.'_ Rin thought. _'Mom would be so proud.'_

_

* * *

_

Naruto lied in bed beside Tenten.

"Nana-chan has grown up so beautifully." Naruto said. "I told you she'd be a handful and you should've let her journey with me for a moment or two."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Here we go again."

"Ten-chan, I won't say anything that'll have you trying to whack me with a stick again." Naruto said with a grin. "I just want to know how Takato-kun is doing. Who are his friends and does he have any rivals?"

"Well, let's see," Tenten said. "There's Hizashi Hyuga, Neji and Sasame's son. They compete a lot seeing which one of them is better at weaponry. They're about tied, but I think Takato-kun is winning. Then there's Maito, Lee's son. Not much to say there…"

"Yeah…" Naruto said, remembering his green-cladded friend.

"He's been friends with Sayuri, Sakura's daughter, for a long time." Tenten said. "He sort of stood up to some bullies in their class when they were younger and she's clung to him since then. When she's not with Inoki, she's usually with him."

"Seems as if he had a better life than both of us, like we planned." Naruto said.

Tenten smiled. "Naruto-kun, thank you."

"You're welcome Ten-chan." Naruto said. "And thank you for carrying on the Uzumaki name."

"Tenten Uzumaki…" Tenten said with a smile. "It's going to be the best day of my life!"

"Mom. Daddy." Nanami said coming into their room.

Naruto sat up. "Hey. What is it Nana-chan?"

"I was just wondering... Are you staying?" Nanami asked looking at the ground.

"Of course." Naruto said. "I'll be here for the rest of your life, believe it."

Nanami smiled. "And Konan-chan?"

"Yeah. She's here with us too." Naruto said.

"Good. She promised me she'd teach me origami." Nanami said. "And then when I become chunin you can teach me the rasengan."

"Hmm… Or I could teach you the basic rasengan tomorrow if-"

"No." Tenten interrupted Naruto. "You will _not_ be teaching her an S-ranked jutsu while she's not even _genin_." Tenten sighed heavily. "I swear having two of you in the same room at once is sometimes so stressing."

"Come on Ten-chan, what's the worst that can happen?" Naruto asked.

"Next to her using it on one of her classmates trying to show off and killing the poor child?" Tenten replied. "Naruto, as much as I want Nanami to be strong, I don't want her to be too strong. She needs to learn discipline first."

"Fair is fair." Naruto said before turning to Nanami. "You stay in class for the rest of your academy career and I'll teach it to you regardless of what your mother says. But, you can't skip class, you can't play hooky, and you can't fall asleep during class. You have to be there a hundred percent mind and body unless you are truly sick. Is that understood?"

"Hai!" Nanami said nodding with enthusiasm.

"Good. Now get some rest." Naruto said before Nanami scurried out of the room. Naruto sighed slightly. "You know, handling nuke-nin is so much easier."

Tenten giggled. "You're right. You can't kill your children."

Naruto grinned as he lied back down. "I just wish Takato-kun finds him a nice girl to settle down with."

"Naruto-kun he's too young for that." Tenten said.

"That's your opinion. Honestly, I don't want him to end up with a woman who holds more weaponry in her hair than the village has in its militia." Naruto said, gaining him a slap on his arm. "And a fierce one at that."

"He'll find someone good. Now get some rest. You have a lot of work tomorrow." Tenten said.

Naruto groaned. "Don't remind me."

* * *

Takato watched the fire crackle and pop in front of him. Rin had gone to sleep within her own sleeping bag with Kaito and Tsumaru soon following her actions. Maito was up doing a couple of strikes leaving Takato and Sayuri sitting at the fire alone.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sayuri asked Takato.

Takato nodded. "Positive."

"The seal on your neck…" Sayuri began. Takato flinched and instinctively put his hand where the seal was beginning to show once more. "You once said that it would go away, but it's back."

"I know. I'll have the Hokage remove it once more." Takato said.

"But you can't do that now." Sayuri said a bit more worried. "You don't even know what it does exactly, other than it hurts every now and again."

"It'll be fine Sayuri-chan." Takato said.

Sayuri nodded. "Because of your promise to your mother, right? You won't die until you find your real father and bring him back." Sayuri sighed. "But he's a murderer! He killed your entire clan and-"

"Sasuke isn't my father." Takato replied.

Sayuri frowned. "What do you mean he's not your father? He has to be! How else do you have the sharingan?"

Takato grinned. "I don't know that yet, but I know who my father is. His name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Sayuri's eyes widened. The son of the Yellow Flash was well-known as the best prankster in the village as well as the container of the nine-tailed fox. If he was Takato's father, then a lot of things would make sense, such as why Takato had so much chakra and stamina than the average person.

"So now that you know that, what will you do? It's rumored that he's dead." Sayuri said.

Takato shrugged. "I'll find out when I get there."

Sayuri nodded as she stared at Takato, who was now looking at the fire.

'_He seems so focused now that we're in the Chunin Exams… It's almost like he's a different person.'_ Sayuri thought.

'_**Cha! Takato-kun's just trying to become the greatest!'**_ Inner Sayuri boasted as she gave a thumb's up.

'_Yeah… But even I know when something is bothering him and something is bothering him, and it's more than that wound.'_ Sayuri replied to her inner. _'But… I can't stop thinking that he's still the same Takato from back then.'_

_

* * *

_

_Flashback…_

Five-years-old Sayuri wore a simple red dress with the white circle on her back and on her sleeves. She had been a bit despress during the first weeks of the academy since her and her only friend at the time, Inoki, had been separated into different classes. That, and the "cooler" students in her class had a weekly agenda to pick on her forehead.

Sayuri sat under a tree, drawing on her small notepad that she had received from her father for her fifth birthday. She smiled at the bird picture she was drawing before three students stepped in front of her.

"Hey, it's billboard-brow!" one of the two boys said. "And look, she's drawing a pretty picture!"

"I bet it's to cover that large forehead!" the second boy laughed.

Sayuri curled her knees to her body and hugged them, putting her forehead against her knees.

"Leave her alone." a voice said from above her.

Sayuri's head snapped upwards as she saw the five-years-old Takato sitting in a tree. From what she had known, the boy was oldest son of one of the best assassins in the world and fatherless. His skill was one that their teacher had praised over and over again.

"Heh. So the Uchiha finally speaks." the first boy said. "You think you can take all of us just because you're from some great clan? Ha! I'd like to see that!"

Takato sighed before jumping out of the tree and landed in front of Sayuri. He wore a white tee-shirt with black pants that had white flames on the bottom.

"Come on Mahiko. You said you'd like to see it, so why are you just standing there?" Takato teased.

The boy grunted before running towards Takato. In one swift move, Takato had tripped the boy, brought out a dull kunai, and pressed it against the boy's neck. Takato's eyes shot to the other boy and the girl of the trio, who immediately ran.

"Leave her alone." Takato said standing up straight and putting the kunai back in his pocket.

Mahiko stood up. "You're crazy Uchiha!"

Mahiko scurried off leaving Takato standing with his back towards Sayuri. He turned to her and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Are you okay?" Takato asked.

Sayuri nodded, not moving her knees or her head. She flinched once she felt Takato's hand on her knees. He pushed her knees flat and then removed her hands from her forehead. She then looked to see him staring at the picture she was drawing with a slight frown.

"I-I know it's not as g-g-good as you could prob-"

"You did this in that fast? You're good." Takato said causing Sayuri to blush slightly as Takato handed her pad to her.

"You… You don't think my forehead is big or my pink bangs are weird?" Sayuri asked.

Takato frowned. "No. Why?"

"Well…" Sayuri began.

"Your forehead isn't that big, it fits your body perfectly." Takato said. "And as for the pink bangs… I like it because it's different." Takato grinned. "How about you come with me after school and I'll show you some of my friends?"

"Are you sure? I'm not that popular and-"

"It'll be fun. I promise." Takato said.

Sayuri nodded. "H-hai."

"I'm Takato, by the way. Takato Shiraishi." Takato said.

_End Flashback…_

_

* * *

_

"Are you okay?" Takato asked.

"Hai…" Sayuri replied. "I was just thinking."

"Of what?" Takato asked.

"…" Sayuri paused momentarily in her answer, now facing Takato's curious face. "When we first met."

Takato frowned as he thought about the event. He remembered himself sitting in a tree, thinking about the red-bladed sword his mother would not let him carry at the time. The trio of two boys and one girl that broke him out of his thoughts then came to his thoughts. He never cared for bullies and usually ignored it. But seeing Sayuri being bullied on countless of times just angered him. It was also the first day he felt the seal on his neck.

"I was just thinking that-"

"Dynamic Entry!" Maito called before kicking an un-sensed ninja in the face. Sayuri and Takato turned to see the mysterious person. "It is the slippery and tricky Sanzu of the Hidden Sound!"

Takato quickly stood up.

"What's wrong?" Sayuri asked.

"Crystal Release: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon!"

Takato grabbed Sayuri and tackled her out of the way of the green dragon that almost pounded her into the ground.

"Ambush." Takato said.

"Very good, Takato Shiraishi. You're not as dumb as I pegged you for." Tobito said with Kanon and Mikomi beside him. "Unfortunately, I've seen you at your strongest and it's not strong enough."

"Ditto." Mikomi said.

"Mikomi…" Sayuri growled.

"You know her, Sayuri-chan?" Takato asked.

"Yeah… She attacked us earlier." Sayuri replied.

"Then we both have a common problem." Takato said. "And this time, I'm going to solve it for good."

"Oi! Who is that giant forehead beside _my_ Takato-kun?" Kanon asked angrily.

"Get up Rin!" Kaito called as he shook her.

Rin opened her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Your team is being attacked and so are we." Kaito said.

"By who?" Rin asked tiredly.

"Some Sound Nins." Kaito said.

Rin's eyes narrowed. "The Uchihas…"

"What do you mean _your_ Takato-kun?" Sayuri asked with twice the anger.

'_Oh no. I think Inner Sayuri might be in control.'_ Takato thought as he tried to step away from the venting girl beside him.

"So, here is where we'll finish this once and for all." Tobito said activating his sharingan, revealing the two tomoe like his sister's. "And this time, you will _not_ break my genjutsu. I guarantee it."

'_I won't be able to beat them both. I hardly defeated him by myself.'_ Takato thought. _'Then again, I was a little frustrated. I went out of my natural element.'_

Sayuri saw Takato reveal the Kyubi Fang.

'_Takato-kun's serious. He took out his sword.'_ Sayuri thought.

'_**Cha! Take 'em down Takato-kun!'**_ Inner Sayuri cheered.

Tobito grunted lowly. _'He purposely didn't use that sword the first time we fought to keep me guessing. He's better than I gave him credit for.'_

"Huh. So you think you can fight with a sword? I bet you couldn't make Kanon bleed." Sanzu said.

Takato activated his sharingan. "Then what's stopping you from coming over here and finishing what your friend started?"

"I was after that silver-haired snake witch, but this forehead girl is with _my_ Takato-kun." Kanon said activating her sharingan. "She has to die now!"

"Bring it!" Sayuri shouted taking out her scroll.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!" Kanon shouted before exhaling the large fireball.

Sayuri was seconds from dodging before Takato stepped in front of her.

"Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile!" Takato shouted before his fire technique completely over-powered and shot thorugh Kanon's.

"Takato-kun…" Sayuri said before shaking her head. "Ninja Art: Beast Scroll Replica!"

Takato watched as Sayuri's two tigers jumped towards the other three.

"I can take care of them." Mikomi said. "Crystal Release: The Gods' Crossing Jutsu!"

Sayuri watched two large streams of crystal shoot for her, completely destroying her tigers in the progress. Sayuri grunted before jumping into the air to dodge the attack, her ink bird being created beneath her to carry her to safety.

Takato landed on the ground after having dodged Mikomi's attack as well. He looked up to see Sanzu descending on him. He brought his sword up to block Sanzu's. The two began a one-on-one swordfight, much to Takato's chagrin.

"Maito! Take out the boy before he can cast any of his genjutsu!" Takato ordered. "And whatever you do, don't look into his eyes!"

"Hai, Takato-kun!" Maito said with a salute before jumping into battle.

"Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Kaito shouted as he threw one shuriken that became thousands in an instant towards Tobito and Kanon.

Kanon closed her right eye.

"Rashomon!" Kanon called as the large wall appeared in front of her, intercepting the shuriken.

"How do we beat that?" Kaito asked Tsumaru.

"I don't know." Tsumaru said. "Let's go Garu!"

Tsumaru and Garu began running towards the wall.

"Double Piercing Fang!"

'_Idiot!'_ Sayuri thought. _'Rashomon can't be harmed by that move!'_

Tsumaru and Garu bounced off of the wall and fell backwards. Tsumaru rubbed his head.

"That's hard." Tsumaru said.

"You don't say?" Yasuo asked, standing over Tsumaru.

"Earth Release: Wrapping Fang!" Rin called.

Yasuo grunted once the snakes appeared and wrapped around him.

"What the heck is this?" Yasuo asked.

"Don't matter." Ryosuke said. "I'll take care of her!"

Ryosuke ran towards Rin quickly.

'_You're mine.'_ Rin thought as she did a hand seal, creating a genjutsu.

'_I knew I should've paid more attention to genjutsu.'_ Ryosuke thought to himself as he could see multiple of versions of Rin.

"It's time to take her down." Mikomi said as a green crystal dragon formed beneath her and carried her into the air.

Kanon hopped on the dragon at the last minute.

"No one claims _my_ Takato-kun." Kanon said angrily.

Takato growled. "Every time I strike you, you just become water."

"That's the beauty of it. You can't win." Sanzu said with a smirk.

"Then phase through this." Takato said. "Raikunai!"

The attack landed causing Sanzu to shout in pain as the electricity surged through his body. Takato went for the killing blow, but was stopped by a fist that knocked him backwards.

"I owed you for that." Tobito said.

"How'd you survive our last encounter?" Takato asked standing up while grabbing his sword. "You should at least be hurt."

"A little chakra exhausted, but better than you." Tobito said pushing his glasses up. "I guess this is where we have our rematch, right?"

'_Dad, I hope you're right.'_ Takato thought.

* * *

_Flashback…_

"Use this move," Naruto said before whispering. "Use your Curse Seal. I know that it sounds scary, but if you use it and send the chakra into your sword or another technique, you may control it. Trust me. I'm a jinchuriki." Naruto stood up straight. "Trust me it'll help you in the future."

_End Flashback…_

_

* * *

_

Tobito watched as black marks took up Takato's right side of his body and stretched to the left.

"You think that that's going to help?" Tobito asked, his sharingan spinning slowly. "I underestimated you last time. I won't do it again!"

Takato held out his sword. The black marks appeared on his blade, causing him to grin.

"You are a genius Dad…" Takato muttered before looking at Tobito. "Tell me when you're ready Uchiha."

"I'm ready now!" Tobito shouted as he ran towards Takato.

Takato grunted before settling in a defensive stance. Tobito brought out a kunai and threw it at Takato, who instantly swatted it away with his blade. Takato caught Tobito's hand seals.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!" Tobito shouted.

Takato flipped backwards to dodge the attack. Once he landed on his feet, he brought his sword to block Sanzu's sword.

"You're quite fast." Sanzu said. Sanzu's eyes widened once he saw the second tomoe that occupied Takato's eyes. "Oh great."

Takato pushed Sanzu back.

"Raikunai!"

Sanzu dodged the kunai. Tobito saw his chance and ran towards Takato, only for Maito to get in between the two quickly and throw a punch at him. Tobito quickly changed directions to dodge the punch, but Maito did not let up. He continued to throw punch after punch towards Tobito before switching to a series of kicks.

Tobito finally put space between him and the green-cladded ninja.

"You're very good." Tobito said pushing up his glasses. "Let's see what your faith is." Maito frowned. "Look into my eyes!"

"No!" Takato called, but it was too late.

In the air above the battle, Sayuri looked over her shoulder before dodging the fireball that was headed straight towards her.

'_How do I get them off of me?'_ Sayuri thought.

'_**I don't know, but Takato-kun may be in trouble!'**_ Inner Sayuri announced.

Sayuri rolled her eyes. _'We're in trouble!'_

'_**Oh yeah… Cha! I got it! Time to take this battle back to the ground and hit them with our forbidden technique, shannaro!'**_ Inner Sayuri suggested.

'_But Shikamaru-sensei said-'_

'_**It's either that or die.'**_ Inner Sayuri said. _**'You choose.'**_

Sayuri thought about it for a second before going towards the ground and jumped off of her bird.

"Ink Clone Jutsu!" Sayuri said before creating two clones. "Do it."

Sayuri's clones took began running, dragging a finger along the ground that left a trail of ink. Sayuri looked up to see the large dragon coming directly to her.

"Chidori!"

Sayuri was frozen as she saw Rin slash the dragon as if it were paper. Rin landed on the ground and shook her right arm furiously.

"Stupid stinging after-affect." Rin muttered.

"Both of you in one place. This is can't get any better." Kanon said. "But, I know it will once you're dead!" Kanon closed her left eye. "Shinra Tensei!"

Rin and Sayuri were both pushed backwards by the invisible force.

"What the heck was that?" Sayuri asked as she stood up slowly.

"I don't know." Rin said as she stood up as well. "But we can't allow that to slow us down."

"I need you to buy me some time." Sayuri said.

"I can do that." Rin said. "What's your plan?"

"I'm thinking on it." Sayuri answered.

* * *

_Next on Takato: The Beginnings_

"_What… What is he?" Kaito asked._

"_I don't know." Tsumaru said._

_The two Oto ninja stared at the boy that had become quite possessed in the last four minutes, each of them settling into a defensive position around Tobito._

"_This is it. This is your limit." Tobito said to Takato._

_Takato opened his pure black eyes with two white tomoe around a white pupil as his body emitted a black chakra._

"_Takato-kun…" Sayuri muttered._

_**Next: **__**Kuroi Sharingan Takato! The Reincarnation of Madara Uchiha!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Nanami smiled as she watched the paper birds and paper butterflies fly around her in the garden. She looked at Konan, who smiled warmly.

"Nana-chan, you should really get to bed before your parents realize that you're still up and out here." Konan said.

"Just a few more seconds, please?" Nanami asked with a small pout.

Konan sighed. "Okay. A few more seconds."

"A few more seconds? I think she's warming up to you, Konan-chan." Naruto said causing both females to turn to him. "What are you still doing up Nana-chan?"

"I can't go to sleep." Nanami said.

"I'm sure you can't." Naruto said. "But your mother is and she would sleep better if she knew that you were safe and asleep." Naruto lifted Nanami and sat her on his shoulders. "So she sent me out here to make sure you were."

"Aw!" Nanami whined.

"Trust me. The faster you're asleep, the quicker the night will end." Naruto said before he paused in mid-step.

"Something wrong, Naruto-sama?" Konan asked.

"Takato's in a battle and has entered level one of his seal." Naruto explained. "Next to that, I think everything's fine."

"Hopefully." Konan said. "You did say that the yin inside of him was sealed tightly, right? But what if it leaks out like your seal?"

"Then we have a problem on our hands." Naruto replied.

Nanami yawned. "Takato-kun is fine."

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah. But I know one spoiled princess who needs her bed. And that's exactly where she's going."

* * *

Takato: The Beginnings

**Chunin Exam Arc**

_**Chapter 9: Kuroi Sharingan Takato! The Reincarnation of Madara Uchiha!**_

* * *

Tsumaru rolled on the ground after the kick connected with the side of his face. Garu jumped towards him and began standing in front of him protectively, growling at Ryosuke.

"Don't worry Garu. He's not that tought." Tsumaru said standing up and wiping the blood from his lips. "Let's try that again."

Kaito landed in front of Tsumaru. "I got a plan."

"What plan?" Tsumaru asked.

"The one Sayuri said to _never_ do again." Kaito said holding a hand seal. "Are you ready?"

"Hold on." Tsumaru said. "Garu, do it!"

Garu ran towards Ryosuke before jumping into the air. Ryosuke frowned before a yellow liquid landed on him, infuriating him.

"He _pissed_ on me?" Ryosuke growled.

Tsumaru closed his eyes. "Now!"

"Harem Jutsu!" Kaito said before a puff of smoke surrounded him. When the smoke cleared, Ryosuke gaped at the nude orange-haired women standing in front of him. "Yoohoo! How are you big boy?"

Ryosuke was thoroughly frozen stiff as Tsumaru jumped into the air, his eyes still closed.

"Piercing Fang!" Tsumaru called before landing the attack on Ryosuke, who was still enraptured by the naked beauties in front of him. Tsumaru smirked. "Thinking with the wrong head will get you killed. Or at least that's what Mom says."

Kaito ended the technique. "I told her that it was a good move to know."

Tsumaru nodded. "Yeah. Say, are you done yet?"

"Yeah." Kaito said before Tsumaru turned to see his teammate. "Now, let's take care of the other one."

"Right." Tsumaru said.

Sayuri flipped over Mikomi's strike. Mikomi now had a crystal blade attacked to each forearm and was swinging at Sayuri, hoping she'd be able to slice the girl in half. Sayuri knew that her plan was slowly coming along, but she did not know how long she could wait out. Eventually, she was either going to run out of chakra or die.

"You're not as strong as you thought!" Mikomi shouted as she thrusted a blade towards Sayuri.

Sayuri dodged the blade and landed a blow on Mikomi. This was followed with two more punches before one large chakra-enhanced punch that sent Mikomi rolling backwards.

"How's that for strength?" Sayuri asked.

Mikomi stood up. "Not bad, but you hit like a boy. A wimpy boy with a large-forehead, that is."

Sayuri smirked before holding a hand seal. "Well, let's see how you like this move instead. Ink Strangle Jutsu!"

Mikomi began to struggle with the strange hand-shaped tattoos that appeared on her body, reaching for her neck.

"Wh-what is this?" Mikomi asked as she continued to wriggle against the ink restraints.

"My secret technique and by far one of the strongest in the world." Sayuri said, still holding the seal. "My sensei thinks it's too troublesome to use because of the constant flow of chakra needed and how long it takes to get someone in the right position. But after a while, it just seems too easy."

* * *

_Flashback…_

Naruto sighed. "I'm guessing Tsumaru and Kaito are the ones that you taught Asuma's taijutsu defense to."

"Kaito. He is a Sarutobi after all." Shikamaru said. "However, my attention is stuck on Sayuri for the time being."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"You may not this," Shikamaru replied. "But Sayuri has gained a lot from her father, Sai. More than many people realize."

"Sai? I think I've heard of him." Naruto said. "Yeah. When Sasu-teme fought against Danzo, there was a guy named Sai out there that tried to attack me."

"Well, he does a lot of ink-based attacks, making his pictures come to life." Shikamaru said. "That blended with my own Shadow Neck Bind allows her to draw lines on the ground and use the ink to strangle an opponent."

"Really? Wow. She is stronger than Sakura-chan." Naruto said. "I hope Takato knows how to counter it."

"If she gets the Ink Strangle Jutsu locked in and has enough chakra, she can upgrade it to a technique I forbade her to use unless in dire situations known as the Ink Tomb." Shikamaru said. "With her ink completely covering her enemies body, and crushes them, much like Gaara's Sand Coffin."

Naruto stared wide-eyed. "She's learned that? How?"

"What can I say? She's a genius in her own category." Shikamaru said.

_End Flashback…_

* * *

Mikomi continued to struggle as the large ink hand began to form around her throat. Sayuri had only used this move to kill once in her life, but she knew that now was the perfect time. Despite her being the fault of a Rain kunoichi's death, it was either Mikomi or herself. The decision was self-explanatory.

"Ryo…Suke…Ya…Su…O…Stop…Her!" Mikomi struggled to get out.

Yasuo, who was currently trying to fight off both Kaito and Tsumaru, turned to his female teammate.

'_Great! Just what I need, another victim liability.'_ Yasuo thought while doing hand seals.

"Water Release: Violent Water Wave!" Yasuo called before spewing the blast of water towards Kaito, Tsumaru, and Garu.

Tsumaru grabbed his pup and dodged the attack with Kaito. The two turned to see Yasuo running towards Sayuri.

"Sayuri! Look out!" Kaito called.

Sayuri's eyes caught Yasuo. _'Crap! I shouldn't have dispelled my clones!'_

Yasuo brought a kunai and swung it for Sayuri. Seeing no other way, Sayuri released her hold on Mikomi and dodged Yasuo's strike. She began to put space between her and the two Rain Nins, panting heavily with Mikomi.

"That… That witch…" Mikomi said through pants as she held her throat. "I… Want her dead!"

'_I'm almost out of chakra.'_ Sayuri thought. _'I shouldn't have used that move when I didn't have a clear shot.'_

'_**At least you've wounded and tired Mikomi. Now it's a two on three.'**_ Inner Sayuri added.

Sayuri nodded slightly. _'Can't argue with you there.'_

* * *

Maito looked around, seeing nothing but a dark sky, a red moon, and trees. Lots and lots of trees.

"Usually, I'll reveal to you what your biggest fear is before taking advantage and destroying your mind." Tobito said walking towards Maito. "But since you're so pathetic in the real world, I thought about just killing you upright."

"Let's see you try!" Maito shouted before running towards Tobito.

Maito watched Tobito wait patiently as he ran in slow motion towards him. He grunted and began to push harder, but with no avail. No matter how hard he tried, he could not run any faster. Tobito brought a kunai and flicked it, causing it to land in Maito's stomach. Maito shouted in agony.

"Did that hurt? I thought you have the flames of whatever to protect you." Tobito said before snickering and pushing his glasses up. "You shouldn't believe in fairytales."

* * *

Takato pushed away from Sanzu and eyed Maito once more.

'_I have to get this guy off of my back!'_ Takato thought. _'That's it! He doesn't have the sharingan!'_

Takato did a few hand seals. "Hiding Camoflauge Technique!"

Sanzu grunted once he saw Takato become invisible. He began to rely on his ninja senses to tell where he was. However, he did not encounter on Takato to be able to mask his chakra scent as well.

"Where are you?" Sanzu questioned. "Come on out and face me!"

Tobito's body jerked suddenly as Takato brought his fist to Tobito's face, ending the genjutsu. Maito fell onto his knees, gasping for air as Tobito glared at Takato.

"Cheap shot." Tobito said as Takato became visible once more.

Takato smirked. "Don't tell me that you're whining."

"Not hardly." Tobito said biting his thumb. "Summoning Jutsu!"

Takato froze as two large snakes rose behind Tobito hissing. He had seen large snakes before, thanks to Rin and her mother, but nothing this size. He sighed as he held the Kyubi Fang tighter.

"Dad used you in a tight spot and now I'm going to do the same thing." Takato said. "Don't fail me now." Takato looked over his shoulder at Rin. "Hold on Rin… I won't lose you either."

Rin was now held up against a tree by her neck as Kanon grinned at her.

"You thought that you could beat me without the help of your friends? Don't think so highly of yourself." Kanon said. "Right now, your friends are losing a hopeless battle and soon they will join you. You uwill die today. I will make sure of it."

Rin saw Kanon's sharingan began to spin, knowing she was preparing for a close-range Shinra Tensei. Rin could almost tell how painful this was going to be, but something in her told her to give it one final push. And so, she did.

Kanon gasped as her mind registered the pain that was going through her, though she would never give Rin the pleasure of screaming. She looked down to see a quickly formed, and thus not as powerful, Chidori sticking through her.

"If I die, I'm taking you with me." Rin said before adding more pressure to the attack.

Kanon had to release Rin and pull herself away from the Leaf Nin. Kanon wrapped an arm around her wound before eying Rin standing up. Kanon closed her left eye.

"Still, you're going to die." Kanon said. "Shinra Tensei!"

Rin put her arms defensively up to her face as she was thrown backwards through a tree and rolled on the ground. Kanon opened her left eye and walked towards the limp Kanon.

"I told you." Kanon said before Rin moaned. "What? You're still alive? Why? Why not just die already and make it easier on yourself?"

"Be… Because, I'm not you." Rin said before gave Kanon the finger.

"Why you!" Kanon said doing hand seals. "Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Jutsu!"

Rin closed her eyes before the sound of hissing caught her attention. She knew that she did not summon snakes, seeing as it would be pointless at this point. She opened her eyes to see a large enflamed snake writhing and slithering in front of her. Takato landed beside her and lifted her up and jumped out of the way of another large snake.

"Thanks." Rin said.

"Don't thank me yet." Takato said, regrouping with Team Five. "How're the last two Rain Nins?"

"Still around." Kaito said. "The Sound Nins?"

"Annoying." Takato said lying Rin next to an unconscious Maito. "I just wish there was something I could do…"

"Takato-kun, you shouldn't push yourself like this." Sayuri said. "It might be best if we make a tactical retreat instead of risking the fight."

"…You're right." Takato said. "But this could get a bit hard to do with my team down and you tired." Takato sighed. "I have an idea Sayuri-chan, and I want you to trust me."

"What is it?" Sayuri asked.

"Take Maito and Rin with you." Takato said. "I'll hold them off."

Tsuamaru frowned. "What are you stupid or something? There's no _possible_ way that you'll beat all of them by yourself, even if one of them is exhausted and the other one is knocked out!"

"He's not looking to win." Sayuri said quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Tsumaru asked.

Sayuri sighed. "He's trying to buy us time and that seems to be the logical answer, seeing as they all have a common goal in taking him. But…" Sayuri glared at Takato. "I _won't_ let you do that!"

"Now's not the time to-"

"Shut up Takato." Sayuri said angrily. "We'll take them together. You saved me once and my mother. Now it's my turn to repay you."

Kaito grinned. "Alright! So what's the plan Sayuri-hime?"

"First things first. We take out the weak players. That will be Mikomi and Yasuo." Sayuri said. "You two can do that, right?"

"Hai!" Tsumaru and Kaito said, with a bark from Garu.

Sayuri looked at Takato. "You're going to have to give me ten minutes. That's all I need to gather my chakra to restrain the others. Lead them here and I'll keep them still long enough for us to finish them."

"Hn." Takato said. "Sayuri-chan, be careful."

Before Sayuri responded, Takato jumped off. Tsumaru and Kaito followed.

'_Let's hope this works.'_ Sayuri thought.

* * *

The two teams had separated with Team Mikomi searching without their third teammate.

"This sucks." Yasuo said. "Just why did we have to go after him anyway? He's just some freak with the sharingan."

"Shut up and keep looking." Mikomi said. "I have the feeling that we're going to meet him real soon."

"Piercing Fang Tunnel!"

Yasuo was tackled into the air by Tsumaru, who had launched from underground. Mikomi gasped before she saw hundreds of shuriken coming towards her.

"Crystal Release: Crystal Encampment Wall!" Mikomi called slamming her hands onto the ground.

The large wall appeared just in time as the shuriken bounced off.

'_Again, they were prepared for us. But how?'_ Mikomi thought before growling. _'So there is something behind that large forehead.'_

"Surprise!"

That was the last coherent sound Mikomi heard before a foot connected with her face, bringing it into the dirt.

Yasuo sighed. "Fighting girls really isn't my forte, but you deserved it." Yasuo turned towards Tsumaru and Garu. "Alright you two, hang in there."

* * *

Sanzu held his sore body. "I can't believe that that electricity was so strong."

"Stop whining." Kanon snapped as she held her stomach as well. "Stupid white haired…"

"Stop." Tobito said. "Ambush!"

Takato and three clones jumped into the air.

"Rising Dragon Dance!" Takato called as hundreds of kunai and shuriken shot towards Kanon, Sanzu, and Tobito.

"What?" Kanon shouted.

"See ya later!" Sanzu called sinking into the ground in the form of water.

"Rashomon!" Kanon called as the large wall appeared to protect her and her brother.

"Bad mistake!" Takato said from behind the wall.

"They're clones!" Kanon called.

"I got that!" Tobito said before he began to dodge Takato's sword. "You little prick! You're getting annoying!"

"Raikunai!" Takato shouted before spinning and throwing the attack towards Kanon, keeping her from attacking.

Kanon dodged the attack. _'He is amazing!'_

Takato did a backflip and landed in front of his four clones.

"Well, aren't we the brave one?" Tobito said with a smirk. "You're quite stupid Takato Shiraishi."

"Tell me something new." Takato replied.

"How about I do it!" Sanzu said forming behind Takato and plunging his sword forwards. Takato grabbed the blade. "You really are stupid."

"Or so you think, idiot." Takato said before Sanzu was hit by a barrage of Raikunai. Sanzu landed on the ground paralyzed. "I told you. You're an idiot."

"Shinra Tensei!" Kanon called.

All five versions of Takato dispelled in a puff of smoke, allowing Sanzu to take the attack at full force.

"That was a clone too? Where's the real one?" Kanon asked.

Tobito shrugged. "I don't know."

"Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile!"

Tobito's eyes widened before he dodged the attack. He and Kanon regrouped back-to-back as they scanned the area.

"He's got to be here somewhere." Kanon said.

"Find him." Tobito nearly growled.

"I'm trying!" Kanon replied angrily.

The weapons surrounding them began to float in the air, spinning around them.

"There's no way we can dodge them all." Kanon said. "And I'm almost out of chakra."

"Then it's my turn." Tobito said.

Takato appeared on a branch. "I knew you two would take each other out. Thankfully, you two take bait easily."

Tobito gritted his teeth. "Come down here and fight us!"

"Hm… No." Takato said holding a hand seal. "Wind Release: Rotating Shuriken Fatality!"

"Summoning Jutsu!" Tobito called.

Takato grunted once a large snake, larger than the two from earlier, appeared and swallowed Tobito and Kanon, protecting them from the attack.

'_I should've seen that one coming.'_ Takato thought. _'But Kanon's tired. I need to keep pushing.'_

Takato jumped into the air and grabbed the Kyubi Fang. He brought the blade down on the head of the snake, killing it while keeping its mouth close to keep Kanon and Tobito inside. Takato did a set of hand seals.

"Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile!" Takato called before exhaling the flames and setting the snake on fire. Takato soon stopped and stared at the snake. "That should keep them quiet for a while."

"Wrong." Tobito said from behind Takato.

Takato turned to see Tobito standing beside an unconscious Kanon.

"You're good enough to learn how pathetic my sister and Sanzu are. Kanon doesn't pace herself and Sanzu is just over-confident." Tobito said. "However, I am smart enough to know when and when not to show my true power." Tobito did a few hand seals. "Summoning Jutsu: Impure World Resurrection!"

Takato paused. _'What? He didn't sacrifice anyone!'_

Two coffins appeared behind Tobito. Tobito snickered as he pushed his glasses up with a finger.

"Tell me, Takato, does my true power frighten you?" Tobito asked. "To know that I have trapped hundreds of lives with my sharingan to use at will, does that scare you?"

"No." Takato said.

"You've activated your second stage and have not found out what it is that you can do. I guess your father isn't as helpful as you think." Tobito said as the coffins opened, revealing two boys that Takato did not know. "Takato Shiraishi, Dosu Kinuta and Zaku Abumi."

"So you have to use other people to fight your battles?" Takato said. "I'm not surprised."

Tobito snickered. "That's a good one, Takato, but this is my true power. This is what I'm capable of."

Dosu and Zaku smirked evil as they got into a defensive stance.

"Take him down." Tobito ordered as the two deceased Sound Nins ran for Takato.

Takato's eyes widened before he jumped backwards, doing hand seals.

"Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile!" Takato shouted before exhaling the blast of flames from his mouth.

"Decapitating Air Wave!" Zaku shouted before firing supersonic blasts of air.

Takato was knocked backwards after the attack cut through his own. Takato looked up to see Dosu coming down with an axe kick. Takato rolled out of the way in time and launched for Dosu with the Kyubi Fang.

"Idiot." Tobito muttered.

Takato swung the blade only for Dosu to bring up his left arm. The sound of metal colliding with metal was heard followed by a painful wave of sound that caused Takato to immediately drop his sword and hold his ears.

"Ah! What is that?" Takato shouted.

"Sound waves." Dosu said looking down at Takato. "Tell me. Do you think you're fast enough to dodge sound?"

Takato shook his head as he attempted to get up. However, Dosu kicked Takato in his face before Takato was able to get up from his knees. This sent Takato rolling away from his sword.

'_Sayuri-chan… I failed…'_ Takato thought as he felt his chakra leaving him

Takato slowly stood up.

Tobito frowned. "Tell me, Takato, why do you continue to stand?"

"I will never lose to you." Takato said. "I don't care what happens to me, just as long as I kill you too, it won't matter."

"You think that you can kill me? You won't. And when we extract your eyes, I'm going to trap your soul within my eyes for eternity until I have use for you." Tobito said with a smirk.

Takato did a set of hand seals.

'_It's all or nothing.'_ Takato thought.

Tobito watched the black lightning Chidori form in Takato's hand.

'_He still has so much power if he can form that empowered Chidori.'_ Tobito thought.

Takato ran off towards them as the sound of flapping birds trailed behind him. Dosu swung his arm towards Takato, causing another wave of sounds to be created. However, Takato continued towards Dosu.

"Chidori!" Takato shouted before a miniature explosion created a cloud of smoke around Dosu and Takato.

Once the smoke cleared, Takato was nowhere to be found and Dosu was holding his now bare arm.

"My Melody Arm. He broke my Melody Arm." Dosu said.

Zaku snorted. "Told you that it wasn't as good as you thought."

"Take him out." Tobito said.

"Where is he?" Zaku asked.

"There!" Tobito said pointing.

Dosu and Zaku looked at the invisible object that Tobito was pointing at. They looked at one another before turning to Tobito.

"Where is he?" Zaku asked again.

"Follow me." Tobito said. "He's invisible."

Tobito led the two deceased boys after Takato.

Takato groaned. _'I knew that that wouldn't buy me much time. But it got me enough.'_

* * *

Sayuri looked at the ink surrounding her.

"It's done." Sayuri said before turning to her teammates. "How are they?"

Kaito looked at her. "Rin seems fine, but I can't really say about Maito."

"Yeah. He seems totally out of it." Tsumaru added.

"Tsukuyomi is a powerful genjutsu and just a few seconds in there can destroy someone's mind." Sayuri explained. "We're only lucky that Takato-kun managed to pull him out before it was too late."

"Speaking of which, where is he at?" Kaito asked.

"I don't know." Sayuri said before looking around. "I hope he's okay."

'_Just a little bit more.'_ Takato thought as he ran towards the spot where Sayuri was.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!" Tobito shouted.

"Decapitating Air Wave!" Zaku called.

Takato dodged both attacks and skidded in front of Sayuri.

"Takato-kun! You're alive!" Sayuri said happily.

"Let's keep it that way." Takato said as he turned to face the three Sound Nins that emerged from the trees.

"Well, Takato, this is quite unexpected. I never thought that you would run to find help." Tobito said. "No matter. I will kill your friends as well. Maybe your little girlfriend could be used as well."

Takato frowned. "You won't be killing anyone tonight."

"Are you going to stop me?" Tobito asked as Zaku and Dosu stood in front of him.

"He doesn't have to." Sayuri said holding a hand seal. "I already have."

Tobito frowned before he saw the ink slither up his arms as well as the two deceased boys in front of him.

"I saw this the first time." Tobito said. "Unfortunately, it doesn't work on those who know how to restrain this sort of stuff."

Sayuri began to grunt. "He's restraining it somehow."

"It's just simply overpowering your chakra with my own." Tobito said. "Simple academy lessons."

Sayuri watched as the ink slowly began to recede off of them.

"That plan would've been a remarkable one, had it been Sanzu or that idiot Mikomi's team." Tobito said. "Unfortunately, you're not facing either of them. Dosu, get rid of this."

"Gladly." Dosu said. "Vibrating Sound Drill!"

Dosu punched his arm in the air causing a piercing sound to cause Sayuri, Tsumaru, Garu, and Kaito to drop onto the ground.

"What's this? That boy withstood the attack?" Zaku asked.

Takato began panting heavily and closed his eyes. He dropped to the ground as black chakra began to warp around his body.

"What's happening to him?" Kaito asked.

Takato's skin began to tan as his hair grew longer and darker. He began growling deeply.

"What… What is he?" Kaito asked.

"I don't know." Tsumaru said.

The two Oto ninja stared at the boy that had become quite possessed in the last four minutes, each of them settling into a defensive position around Tobito.

"This is it. This is your limit." Tobito said to Takato.

Takato opened his pure black eyes with two white tomoe around a white pupil as his body emitted a black chakra.

"Takato-kun…" Sayuri muttered.

Takato stood up and glared at the three Sound Nins.

"Tell me, Tobito, does my true power scare you? To know that the most powerful Uchiha in history is in my control?" Takato said.

"Kill him!" Tobito ordered.

Dosu and Zaku launched for Takato. Takato stood still as the two reached for him. Their bodies began to warp before they simply vanished.

"What… What did you do?" Tobito asked.

Takato smirked before Dosu and Zaku appeared in front of Tobito. Tobito dodged their strikes.

"Fools! What are you doing?" Tobito shouted.

"What… What happened?" Zaku asked.

"What happened is I got you all in one spot." Takato said closing his left eye. "Blaze Release: Menacing Ball!"

A black ball of fire formed in front of Takato's eye before a blast of the black flames shot for Tobito, Zaku, and Dosu.

Tobito quickly jumped into the air to dodge the attack. However, the two deceased Sound Nins were hit.

"…" Tobito said. "I will return Takato Shiraishi. Count on it."

Tobito quickly dashed off.

"Takato-kun?" Sayuri asked.

Takato's hair slowly retracted to its normal length and color, followed by his skin pigment. His sharingan deactivated, showing the tired grey eyes of Takato.

"Sayuri-chan… Thank you." Takato said before sitting down.

Sayuri opened her mouth only to find that Takato had lied down and went into a deep sleep.

"Well this is just great." Tsumaru said. "Now what?"

"We wait." Sayuri said as she stared at Takato. "That's all we can do."

* * *

Takato walked into a dark portion of his mind that he had not seen before. It seemed to be a large room with hundreds of chairs. He did, however, note that the Uchiha fan was on the floor while his Cursed Seal was on the ceiling, revealing the three tomoe that formed a circle.

"What is this?" Takato asked.

"My corridors." a voice said. "What are you doing in here, Uzumaki? Haven't I done enough?"

Takato watched as a young version of Madara Uchiha began to walk towards him. His Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan glared at Takato, forcing Takato's kuroi sharingan to activate.

"That is enough, Madara." a second voice said. Takato turned to see Itachi in Akatsuki robes. "He is here on my wishes."

Madara snorted. "You think that that sage can keep me sealed within here? The same thing that happened to Kabuto will happen to this boy."

"It is my duty to kill us both if that is to happen." Itachi said. "However, Takato, I sent you here to tell you the pros and cons of your sharingan. So, shall we begin?"

Takato nodded. "Hai."

* * *

_Next Time on Takato: The Beginnings_

"_Are you sure this is such a good idea? I mean, you do remember the last time we had a prelims, right?" Sakura said to Kakashi._

_Kakashi nodded. "I remember and I'm sure. There's two people that I want to see fight before they are let out of the village."_

"_I see." Sakura said._

_Kakashi gave Lee a nod._

"_Right. Then the prelims will now begin!" Lee said to the remaining genin._

_**Next: **__**The Bloody Mist and the Deadly Sound!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Rin, Maito, and Takato walked into the tower. None of them talked much after the first night, Maito having the worse of it. Though he was physically alright, his teammates knew he was not at a hundred percent due to the absence of his shouting and rants about youth. Rin's neck and head felt better, though she still wished she did not go down that easily. And it took Takato's complete concentration to keep his seal hidden at all times. It seems as his demonic chakra was going haywire for some reason, giving the dark chakra from the seal a chance to seep out.

"Now that we're here, I guess it's time to open the scrolls." Takato said taking both scrolls. "Are you ready?" Rin and Maito both nodded before Takato opened the scrolls. A puff of smoke covered them. "That's great…"

"Congratulations. You passed." Sakura said standing in front of them.

"Sakura-sensei!" the three called.

Sakura smiled. "I knew you would."

"Sakura-sensei, is there a way that you could check us to make sure we're alright?" Takato asked.

Sakura frowned a bit. "I could. Is everything okay?"

"I'm hoping so." Takato said before glancing at Maito slightly.

"I'll see what I can do." Sakura said. "Come here, all three of you."

* * *

Takato: The Beginnings

**Chunin Exam Arc**

_**Chapter 10: The Bloody Mist and the Deadly Sound!**_

* * *

The blond searched the forest quickly, his blue eyes scanning everything. He landed in an opening before Konan landed in front of him.

"No sign of Kabuto or Sasuke." Konan said.

Naruto nodded. "I figured as much. Return to the compound and I'll see what's going on in the tower."

"Hai." Konan said before releasing paper wings from her back and flying off.

Naruto looked at the ground in front of him and saw the ash that was there. He put his hand on the ash and spread it around his fingers.

"Amaterasu…" Naruto said. "That means someone with the sharingan was here…" Naruto eyed the dried ink that was on the ground. "Sakura-chan's daughter must've been here as well. So, that means that that power from the first night was Takato's and he unleashed it." Naruto sighed. "That's just great…"

Naruto disappeared in a flash of lightning.

* * *

Kakashi eyed the ten teams that were left. They were two teams from Suna, teams Four, Five, Six, Seven, and Twelve from Konoha, a team from Oto, and team from Ame, and a team from Kiri.

"This is clearly more than we need." Anko said standing beside Kakashi's chair. "So what do you want to do?"

"There are too many genin for the final round." Kakashi said out loud to the rest of the genin. "Therefore, for the first time in twenty years, we're going to have a prelim round today."

The thirty genin stared at one another.

Sakura walked up to Kakashi.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea? I mean, you do remember the last time we had a prelims, right?" Sakura said to Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded. "I remember and I'm sure. There's two people that I want to see fight before they are let out of the village."

"I see." Sakura said.

Kakashi gave Lee a nod.

"Right. Then the prelims will now begin!" Lee said to the remaining genin.

The genin turned to the screen that was randomly choosing names. The names stopped.

"The first match will be between Kasumi Terumi and Rinku Kazinorino." Lee announced.

"Alright. Let's get this over with." Kasuro said.

Rinku nodded as the other genin cleared the ring except for the redhead known as Kasumi.

Kasumi had long flowing red hair that covered the left side of her face. She wore an elegant black kimono with a red dragon that wound around it. Her black Kiri hiate was covered partially by her hair as her blue eyes (the one visible that is) stared at Rinku's gold ones.

"Are you two ready?" Lee asked. Both girls nodded. "Then let the exams begin! Hajime!"

Kasumi quickly ran through hand seals.

"She's fast." Inoki said from the balcony.

"Hai." Shikataru said.

"Water Release: Hidden Mist Jutsu!" Kasumi said.

Rinku smirked. "Whatever." Rinku did a set of hand seals. "Fire Release: Phoenix Fire Jutsu!"

Kasumi easily dodged the attack as the mist grew thicker.

'_The daughter of the Godaime Mizukage.'_ Kakashi thought. _'I hear she's pretty violent.'_

"I can hardly see down there." Sayuri said.

"Me too." Kaito said.

Hizashi silently activated his byakugan to get a better view.

"You think that those little fireballs could hurt me?" Kasumi asked.

"Come on out and fight me already. I'm getting bored." Rinku said.

"Your wish is my command." Kasumi said doing hand seals. "Ice Release: Glass Burial!"

Rinku took a deep breath, seeing her breath in front of her as she exhaled. The mist cleared up revealing Kasumi holding a hand seal.

Rinku put a hand in front of her only to feel an icy glass in front of her.

"What is this?" Rinku asked.

"You'd better give up now." Kasumi replied. "That's my only warning."

"It's just ice Rinku! Burn it down!" Reiko called.

Rinku nodded. "Fire Release: Large Fire Stream!"

Rinku spewed a large stream of flames only for it to quench as it touch the ice.

"I warned you." Kasumi said as the glass tube began to fill with icy water.

In an instant, the water stopped and froze, leaving a frozen Rinku in the tube. The other genin stood astonished for a moment as they stared at the scene.

"Are you going to declare me the winner or are we going to wait until her vital organs fail?" Kasumi asked.

"Uh… The winner is Kasumi Terumi!" Lee said before Kasumi snapped her fingers shattering the ice.

Rinku fell on the floor unconscious. Several Medic Nins ran to her and lifted her up carefully before carrying her out.

"Rinku…" Reiko said before pointing at Kasumi. "I'll kill you for that!"

Kasumi rolled her eyes. "Like I haven't heard that one before."

"Why you arrogant-" Reiko was cut off by a Kasuro.

"Not worth it." Kasuro said as Kasumi walked towards the stairs.

"Yosh, it is time for the second match." Lee said. The names appeared on the screen. "Mikomi Shotomi versus Kanon…" Lee paused. "Uchiha."

Sakura's eyes widened. _'Uchiha? That means that they're Sasuke's kids!'_

The two girls were now standing across from each other.

"Your pathetic team cost us our mission. It's time to pay for your mistakes!" Kanon said.

"We'll see about that." Mikomi said.

"Hajime!" Lee said.

Two crystal blades appeared from Mikomi's wrists as she ran towards Kanon at high speeds. Kanon activated her sharingan before dodging the attack.

"So she's an Uchiha?" Yin said.

"It would seem." Hizashi said.

Yin nodded before looking at Takato.

'_Are you one of them, Takato-kun?'_ Yin thought.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!" Kanon fired the large fireball at Mikomi.

Mikomi easily dodged the attack and tossed her umbrella into the air. Kanon watched the umbrella open before multiple of senbon needles rained from the umbrella.

"No way can she dodge all of that." Inoki said.

"You'd be surprise…" Sayuri replied quietly.

Kanon began dodging the needles as they bombarded her. Once she was safe from the attack she did another set of hand seals.

"Fire Release: Tracking Fang!" Kanon said before creating a wolf made of fire that ran for Mikomi.

"Crystal Release: God's Crossing Jutsu!" Mikomi called.

Kakashi frowned slightly. _'Her Crystal Release is quite powerful. But I have a feeling that Kanon is just biting her time. There is still the individual ability the sharingan gives its user.'_

"Move!" Sanzu called.

Kanon closed her right eye.

"Rashomon!"

In the stands Kakashi's visible eye widen in astonishment.

'_She can summon the Rashomon with her sharingan? I wonder what her brother can do.'_ the Hokage thought.

"No way!" Inoki called as the crystal shattered against the wall.

Mikomi gritted her teeth. _'I have to find a way to get around her stupid sharingan!'_

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!"

Mikomi dodged the attack and ran towards the Uchiha girl with two crystal blades extended at her wrists. She began throwing several slashes at Kanon, only for the girl to dodge the blows with ease. Mikomi did not let up, though, and began to swing wilder yet faster.

Naruto appeared beside Kakashi.

"Sasu-teme's daughter, huh? I knew it." Naruto said.

Kakashi frowned. "You knew Sasuke had children and didn't say anything?"

"Naruto, are they really his children or are they like Takato-kun?" Sakura asked.

Naruto shook his head. "No. They're true bloodline Uchiha. Sasuke has reformed his clan." Naruto stared out at the fight. "Unfortunately, they were trained by Kabuto _and_ Sasuke. Fortunately, I've beaten them both, so I'm not really worried at what his children can do."

"But… She can summon Rashomon with her sharingan." Sakura said. "Obviously you think she's a bit strong. Possibly too strong for even Takato to take down."

Naruto grinned. "You'd be amazed, Sakura-chan."

Mikomi finally put space between her and Kanon. Kanon, seeing this as a form of retreat, ran straight for Mikomi, who began hand seals.

"Crystal Release: Crystal Encampment Wall!" Mikomi shouted before the large green wall appeared.

Kanon began running up the wall at the same speed she was traveling on the ground. On the other side, Mikomi prepared for the attack and tossed two umbrellas into the air before forming a dome over her. Kanon landed on top of the green dome before she eyed the umbrellas that released thousands of kunai and senbon needles.

"She needs to get out of there fast." Sanzu said.

Tobito frowned slightly. _'So the crystal user has been learning.'_

Kanon flipped out of the way and mentally sighed.

'_Close.'_ Kanon thought. _'Now, to finish the job.'_

Kanon ran towards the dome before a large explosion knocked her backwards.

"She placed explosion tags on the kunai. Pretty smart." Inoki said.

Mikomi's green dome erupted into hundreds of thin crystal needles that flew towards Kanon's downed body.

"This has got to be it." Chorou said.

"I doubt it…" Sayuri said.

Kanon's right eye shot open.

"Shinra Tensei!"

The needles were all fired backwards, causing Mikomi to bring her crystal-bladed arms in front of her face to take cover. Kanon slowly stood up and gave an annoyed growled.

"You're pathetic and we should've never joined allies with you. If Ame wasn't an ally to Oto, I swear I would kill you right now!" Kanon said angrily.

Mikomi brought her slightly covered arms away from her face.

"Oh really? Well consider this a token of my appreciation." Mikomi said. "Crystal Release: Death Crossing Jutsu!"

Hundreds of large crystal spikes shot from underground, too fast for Kanon to dodge. The audience to said fight all froze.

'_Is she… Is she dead?'_ Inoki thought.

'_That can't be it. She's much faster than that.'_ Rin thought.

Tobito smirked. _'Well-done Kanon. Maybe you're not so useless after all.'_

The spikes slowly sunk into the ground, revealing a blood pool where Kanon once stood.

"I got her… But where is she?" Mikomi asked as she looked around.

Kanon slowly rose from the ground, a large hole revealing a gash on her right arm.

"Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Jutsu!" Kanon shouted before exhaling four dragon-shaped fireballs at Mikomi.

Mikomi dodged the attacks but was quickly kicked in the face by Kanon that sent her hurling into the air. Kanon crouched down before jumping after Mikomi. Kanon grabbed Mikomi's legs and flipped the Ame kunoichi upside down so that Kanon's feet rested in Mikomi's armpits and began twirling, plunging for the ground.

'_This is it!'_ Sayuri thought.

'_**Well, at least one of them had to go.'**_ Inner Sayuri said boredly.

Kanon slammed Mikomi into the ground, head first. She stood there for a moment before stepping away, allowing Mikomi's body to slump forward. Kanon deactivated her sharingan.

"This is over." Kanon said turning around.

"This match is-"

Before Lee could finish, Kanon's legs were entrapped in green crystal. Mikomi slowly rose to her feet, her face now sporting a large wound on her forehead that was leaking blood down her face.

"You… Talk too much…" Mikomi said holding her hand out. The large black umbrella hat that Mikomi usually wore appeared in her hand. "Dance of the Beheading Dragon!"

Mikomi twirled twice before throwing the hat at Kanon.

Kanon ducked the hat only to watch in turn behind her and come towards her once more. Kanon activated her sharingan.

'_Crap. I can't use Rashomon or Shinra Tensei right now.'_ Kanon thought. _'But that doesn't mean that I'm out.'_

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!" Kanon shouted before exhaling the fireball at the hat.

"That was fairly easy." Inoki said.

"She's about to faint." Hizashi said staring at Mikomi.

"Since I'm going to lose this match, I have to make sure that neither of us continues." Mikomi said before holding a shaky hand towards Kanon. "Crystal Tomb!"

The crystal around Kanon's legs nearly collapsed, causing the redhead to scream in pain. Mikomi smiled before falling onto the ground, unconscious. The crystal around Kanon's now bloodied legs shattered, allowing Kanon to fall onto the ground as well.

"MY LEGS! SHE BROKE MY LEGS!" Kanon screamed in pain as she attempted to move.

Tobito sighed as he adjusted his glasses. _'That's what you get for not ending it earlier.'_

Takato watched as both girls were carried out before turning his attention to the Hokage. His eyes froze on another figure, his father. Naruto was standing right beside the Kakashi, conversing about something Takato could only wish he knew.

"Takato-kun, are you okay?" Sayuri asked looking at him.

"My dad…" Takato said, barely audible.

The other eleven rookie genin turned their heads to see Naruto talking to Kakashi.

"He looks just like the Yondaime." Inoki noted.

"It's his son… The Kyubi container." Tsumaru said.

"The next match is about to begin!" Lee called before the names appeared on the board. "Hizashi Hyuga versus Maito Lee!"

Takato looked at Maito, who had not returned to his former self since the fight with Tobito. Takato secretly blamed himself for putting the two against one another, knowing that Maito relied on taijutsu and was put at a large disadvantage.

"Maito," Takato said, getting his attention. Takato grinned and gave Maito a thumb's up. "Go show him the flames of youth."

It seemed as the trick worked as Maito quickly flipped into the arena where Hizashi stood trying to figure out what Takato had done to restore Maito's fighting spirit. Hizashi had also seen the downcast expression of Maito and wandered what could be the problem. However, looking at the green-cladded ninja now, Hizashi knew more than ever than to underestimate him.

"Hajime!" Lee said.

Maito quickly settled into the Goken stance.

"Yosh! It is good to go against one as yourself, Hizashi-kun, for you are the exact copy of my eternal arch rival, Takato-kun!" Maito said. "Prepare yourself! I am not going to lose!"

Sakura frowned. _'How'd the effects wear off so fast? I was sure that-'_

"The flames of youth don't fail." Naruto interrupted Sakura's thoughts. "And here I thought Guy was just insane and Lee was a bushy-browed weirdo."

"Hey!" Lee and Maito called from below.

Hizashi activated his byakugan.

"Here goes nothing." Hizashi said before taking out four shuriken and hurling them at Maito.

Maito dodged the weapons with ease.

"You and Takato-kun's fighting is too similar for that to work!" Maito said before running directly towards Hizashi.

Hizashi was slightly amazed at the speeds before he began blocking Maito's strikes.

"Leaf Hurricane!"

Hizashi ducked, only to be surprised when Maito switched positions as well.

"Leaf Whirlwind!" Maito called before he was able to trip Hizashi off of his feet. Maito then jumped into the air. "Painful Sky Leg!"

Hizashi rolled out of the way before Maito's leg could smash him into the ground. Hizashi quickly stood up and threw two kunai at Maito. Maito dodged the kunai before flipping backwards. Now it was Hizashi that charged at Maito.

Takato nodded. "Common Hizashi. Taking the offensive."

"What do you mean?" Sayuri asked.

"Hizashi-kun takes in a lot from his Fuuma side." Yin explained. "Although he is quite stealthy and is able to attack swiftly, he usually charges in while trying to tire his opponent or injure them so he can successfully land a finishing blow."

"Why?" Inoki asked. "He's a pretty good Jyuken user. He should do what you all do."

"Troublesome…" Shikataru said. "Tell me Inoki, have you ever seen what Hizashi or Takato can do to an opponent up close with _throwing_ weapons? If it does not hit the opponent, it does scare them daze, allowing Hizashi to successfully do Jyuken."

"Oh…" Inoki replied.

Maito flipped away from Hizashi.

"I see that you are serious now." Maito said. "Then it is time for me to unleash the flames of youth!"

Takato watched Maito take off his weights and drop them on the ground, resulting in a loud booming noise.

"He was wearing that?" Inoki and Sayuri screeched.

"What is wrong with this guy?" Haruka asked her two teammates.

Tobito crossed his arms. _'Not impressed yet.'_

"Here I come!" Maito called as he ran towards Hizashi.

Hizashi held a hand behind his back, summoning a large Fuuma Shuriken before he threw it at Maito. Maito dodged the attack before leaping into the air.

"Take this!" Maito shouted as he came down with a powerful punch.

Hizashi dodged the punch and grabbed his shuriken that was on its way back to his hand. He looked over his shoulder at Maito and the crater that the boy made before dispelling his shuriken.

'_Don't get overworked up. He's just a freak.'_ Hizashi thought.

Hizashi revealed two kunai in each hand. He began throwing them at Maito, easily summoning more as he threw them. Maito dodged the first four kunai and ran to land a powerful blow on Hizashi.

'_Now!'_ Hizashi thought.

"Heavenly Storm!" Hizashi called before spinning with the weapons held outwards.

Maito was slashed by one of the kunai and jumped backwards.

"Hmm…" Naruto said as he analyzed the attack. "He makes a sphere using his hands holding weapons. Anyone caught in that would surely be slashed to pieces. Bushy-brow's son is lucky that he only got hit once."

"You're right." Kakashi said.

"Rising Dragon Dance!" Hizashi called as hundreds of kunai flew towards Maito.

Maito began flipping away from the knives that would have impaled him, holding his injured waist while doing it. Once the attack ended, Maito began to build up chakra.

"Sakura-chan… Is he going to-"

"Yes." Sakura interrupted with a smile. "Something I am proud of teaching."

"Gate of Opening!" Maito said before unleashing a wave of chakra.

Hizashi sighed. _'I should've known.'_

Maito ran towards Hizashi, becoming a green blur.

'_Hizashi-kun, you're going to have to forget about your toys now.'_ Yin thought as she watched her cousin get knocked with a bone-shattering blow.

Hizashi slid into the wall before he looked to see Maito coming towards him. His eyes narrowed.

"Got you now!" Hizashi shouted charging for Maito. "Two! Four! Eight! Sixteen! Thirty-two! Sixty-four palms!"

At the last palm strike, Maito slid backwards. Hizashi, seeing his opponent still standing, only prepared for this.

"Gate of Healing!"

Naruto stood flabbergasted. "He's mastered the first two already? Wow. I bet Bushy-brow is happy."

Maito stood up, not showing any signs of fatigue.

"I cannot fail." Maito said. "I have the magnificent flames of youth inside of me."

Tobito's sharingan activated.

"Then let's finish this!" Hizashi called back.

Maito ran towards Hizashi before his eyes glimpsed at Tobito.

"Those… Eyes…" Maito said slowing down.

"Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher!" Hizashi called as he landed the powerful palm strike on Maito's stomach.

Maito flew across the arena into the wall before falling limp onto the ground.

"What just happened?" Inoki asked as Tobito deactivated his bloodline.

'_You can't run from fear that long.'_ Tobito thought.

"Winner: Hizashi Hyuga." Lee said a bit disappointed.

"Something is wrong." Takato said to Rin. "It was like he reverted back into… Well, you know."

Rin nodded. "I know. And I also know the only person that uses fear like that."

"Hai." Takato said.

"The next match: Sabuka no Kasuro versus Takato Shiraishi!" Lee called.

"So, it is his time, huh?" Tobito said adjusting his glasses. "Well Takato Shiraishi, let's see what you got."

Naruto smiled while crossing his arms.

"This should be interesting." Naruto said. "Though I would rather him face Temari-chan's daughter. That way, Ten-chan could be avenged."

"You should be proud he's even here." Sakura said.

"He had a good sensei and great genes. How can he _not_ be here?" Naruto replied.

Sayuri winced slightly. _'Takato-kun still has that seal showing. So that means even my mom can't get it to go away.'_

'_**Cha! Takato-kun will beat that seal and this make-up wearing loser!'**_ Inner Sayuri shouted while punching the air.

Sayuri sighed and dropped her head. _'I can't win with you…'_

'_His seal is still affecting him. Be careful.'_ Rin thought.

"Hajime!" Lee called before getting out of the way.

* * *

_Next Time on Takato: The Beginnings_

_Sakura smiled. "I knew this would happen."_

"_Don't tell me that you're worried about her." Kakashi said. "She's stronger than you think."_

"_I know." Sakura said. "I only regret that Ino isn't here to see this."_

_Inoki and Sayuri stared at one another._

"_Hajime!" Lee called._

**Next: **_**The Great Clash! Families, Teammates, and Friends Collide!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Tenten smiled in approval. "You did great Nana-chan!"

"Really?" Nanami asked.

Tenten nodded. "Yes. I'm so glad that you found a weapon of your own."

"Yep! Daddy gave them to me!" Nanami said happily. "It even has this cool design!"

Tenten laughed. "That's not just a design, Nana-chan. It's a seal to let him know where you are wherever you are as long as you have these fans."

"Oh…" Nanami said. "That's really cool. Do you think Takato has one of these seals?"

"I know so." Tenten said with a smile.

* * *

Takato: The Beginnings

**Chunin Exams Arc**

_**Chapter 11: The Great Clash! Families, Teammates, and Friends Collide!**_

* * *

Takato eyed Kasuro. Kasuro stared at Takato. Neither of the two moved, fearing that one wrong move would be the last.

In an instant, a shadow jumped up from behind Kasuro and landed in front of Kasuro. Takato frowned as the figure came to view.

"That's… Sasori's body…" Sakura said to Kakashi.

The redhead puppet revealed two more sets of arms from its back, standing up tall.

"If that's your game." Takato said revealing several of kunai. "We should get started then."

Kasuro smirked. "Then come on."

Takato ran towards Kasuro, making sure to keep an eye on the puppet. Before Takato reached towards Kasuro, another puppet came from underground. Takato's eyes widened before he flipped over the puppet and Kasuro. He looked over his shoulder at the scorpion-shaped puppet that was about to snap him with one of its pincers.

"That was close." Takato muttered to himself.

"I hope you didn't think that it was that easy." Kasuro said as Sasori's body threw a barrage of kunai at Takato.

Takato took out the Kyubi Fang and began deflecting the kunai at great speeds.

"Impressive…" Kasuro muttered.

Takato glared at the two puppets.

"No way am I going to get close to him with just taijutsu." Takato said before doing a hand seal. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

'_I must learn how he fights first.'_ Takato thought before his five clones ran towards Kasuro.

"Child's play." Kasuro said. "Akuko, let's take them out."

The scorpion-shaped puppet held its tail up in the air and began firing darts at the clones. Takato watched as only two of his clones were hit.

"Hiding Camoflauge Jutsu!" Takato said before becoming invisible.

Naruto's eyes became that of the fox's as he stared at the battle.

"You can see him?" Sakura asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah… He's circling Kasuro, looking for an opening. But I have a feeling Kasuro can see that."

"What makes you say that?" Sakura asked.

Sasori's body slapped Takato hard, causing him to become visible and fly into the wall. Once he landed on the wall, his body disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Shadow Clone? How'd he switch out so fast?" Kasuro asked.

"Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile!" Takato shouted before exhaling the blast of flames.

'_Whoa. Ten-chan forgot to mention that!'_ Naruto thought.

Sasori jumped in front of Kasuro and held up its six arms. The flames seemed to form a dome around the boy, keeping Kasuro unharmed.

"No way." Sayuri said.

Tobito frowned. _'There's no possible way that that puppet should be able to do that.'_

Takato finished the attack to see Kasuro and his two puppets unharmed. Takato's remaining clone stood beside him.

"Get him." Kasuro said.

Sasori and Akuko began firing kunai and darts at Takato. Takato and his clone began spinning with a scroll twirling around them, sending shuriken and kunai to counter the attack sent from the puppets. The sound of clapping metal could be heard throughout the entire area.

'_Takato has some accuracy to cancel out all of that.'_ Rin thought.

"Come on Takato-kun!" Sayuri called.

Naruto lifted an eyebrow. "Really?"

"It's a long story." Sakura said, slightly embarrassed at her daughter's declaration.

Once the attack ended, both Takato and his clone still stood while Kasuro stood unfazed.

"That's pathetic." Kasuro said. "Not even one scratch. I can do better. Sasori, go get him."

Takato watched the puppet coming for him. He threw a set of smoke bombs in front of him before charging towards the puppet himself. He took out the Kyubi Fang against and went to slash on of Sasori's arms. The large puppet dodged him and shot an arm towards Takato. The arm grabbed Takato's wrist and slammed him into the wall. A second arm grabbed his other wrist, leaving him vulnerable for the four-armed Sasori that came for him once more.

'_How is he going to get out of this one?'_ Hizashi thought.

"This is going to hurt…" Shikataru muttered.

Takato bit back a shout as his legs were stabbed. He continued to struggle to get his arms to break free as the second pair of arms came, flying towards his stomach, piercing him, though Takato now looked unfazed.

"How are you even able to stand there like that?" Kasuro asked.

A puff of smoke surrounded Takato and then revealed the Kyubi Fang lying on the ground, unharmed.

"Where'd he go?" Inoki asked.

Kasuro grunted before he watched Takato's clone charge towards him. Akuko stood in front of him before he sensed the real Takato behind him. Sasori was in no position to help him, so he would have to do this alone.

Kasuro dodged Takato while Akuko stabbed Takato's clone with its tail. The scorpion puppet went to swat Takato with its tail, only for Takato to flip over the tail. Takato landed on the ground with a hand seal.

"Wind Release: Rotating Shuriken Fatality!" Takato called.

Akuko opened its mouth, releasing a thick smoke as the shuriken and kunai on the ground went to impale the puppet and its master.

"That hit. That had to hit." Sayuri said.

Yin frowned. _'How is that even possible?'_

Haruka smirked. "Heh. Looks like he was good enough to back Kasuro into a corner."

"Hn. You're overlooking Takato's ability." Yoshimaru said.

"What?" Haruka asked her smirk no longer present.

The smoke cleared to see Kasuro standing in a metal armor with a scorpion tail, fully synchronizing with his puppet.

"I guess we're at a stand-off." Kasuro said. "You can't hit the real me and I can't hit the real you."

"You must've overlooked one thing." Takato said.

Kasuro frowned. "What?"

Takato closed his eyes. "Kuroi Sharingan!"

Takato opened his pitch black eyes with two white tomoe circling his white pupil.

"The Sharingan!" Inoki and Chorou said in unison.

"It's black…?" Sakura stated confused.

"I figured this would happen." Naruto said. "All that excess chakra within him would cause a variant of the jutsu. I just hope it isn't damaging to his normal eyesight."

"But the chakra used to turn it black," Kakashi said. "That's the Curse Seal that I have kept dormant for a while."

"I guess I'm not the only unpredictable ninja in the village anymore." Naruto said.

Takato winced a bit. _'That seal is starting to get on my nerves. But I need it to maintain the Kuroi Sharingan.'_

"Those eyes mean nothing to me!" Kasuro shouted. "Take this!"

Takato saw two pincers flying towards him. He disappeared in a thin line of smoke before reappearing behind Kasuro.

"_That speed!'_ Kakashi thought as Kasuro was kicked in the back.

Sasori, now fully restored, launched towards Takato. Takato's hand was now surrounded in black lightning, causing him to wince again.

'_I'm pushing my luck, but I can't lose now!'_ Takato thought.

"Chidori!"

Wood shot everywhere as Takato literally sliced through the puppet.

"That lightning…." Yoshimaru barely said.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he could visibly picture a younger Sasuke plunging the same attack inside of him years ago.

Takato began panting as he fell to one knee, grabbing the seal on his neck. He could feel the seal beginning to take over again and tried to repress it before he felt a painful blow to his stomach that sent him flying into the air.

Kasuro grabbed him with his tail and slammed Takato into the ground.

"You destroyed my puppet!" Kasuro said angrily.

Takato got to his feet with a small grin.

"Too bad. Get a new hobby." Takato said.

Hizashi smirked. _'Get him angry and then use it to your advantage. Classic Takato Shiraishi.'_

Kasuro ran towards Takato in rage. Takato disappeared once more before appearing near his sword.

"Missed." Takato said.

Hearing this, Kasuro charged again. Takato spun around Kasuro and slashed his tail off, causing the puppet part to fall onto the ground lifelessly. However, Takato did not dodge the large pincer that grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air.

"You're going to pay!" Kasuro said.

"Or so you think." Takato said as the knives and shuriken behind him began to rise into the air and generate an electrical charge. "Rising Shuriken Lightning Finale!"

The weapons flew towards Kasuro and Takato. In the split second before it landed on the Sand Nin, Takato disappeared from his grasp, allowing the weapons to meet their mark. Kasuro shouted in pain before he was forced to detach himself from the metal armor. Completely revealed, he turned to see Takato with marks on the right side of his body and charging another flapping chidori.

"No where to run." Takato said as he envisioned Tobito in Kasuro's position. "Die!"

Takato took off for Kasuro who could only stand stiff. Lee went to stop the match, but was beat by another, faster person. Takato's arm was wrenched behind his back, his chidori ending. The seals on his body retracted as well.

"I think that that was enough, right?" Naruto said eying Lee.

"Hai, Naruto-kun. Winner: Takato Shiraishi." Lee said.

Naruto released Takato as Takato turned around to see his father standing.

"Come on Takato. I have to check your seal." Naruto said before walking off.

Takato grabbed the Kyubi Fang and followed his father, unable to say anything.

"Next match: Hanako Inuzuka versus Tsumaru Inuzuka!" Lee announced.

Tsumaru sweat-dropped. _'Great.'_

* * *

Takato gave a sigh of relief as the pain ended. Naruto watched the seal disappear slowly.

"I don't know how long that'll last." Naruto said. "But it should hold out for another four, five months. Until then, I doubt you should attempt using the abilities of your sharingan."

"Hai." Takato said.

Naruto looked at his son. "Something wrong?"

"Well… My life goal was to one day find you and drag you back here. I was angry that you left Mom and Nanami." Takato said. "But now that you're here…"

Naruto grinned. "I guess I do owe you an explanation, huh?" Takato nodded. "Well, it's kind of like this. Technically I'm a leader of Amegakure no Sato where Konan-chan and I live. I travel quite a bit though, so I'm never really at home. My intention is defeating Sasuke Uchiha, my old teammate."

"Why?" Takato asked.

"It was a promise to Sakura-chan." Naruto answered. "And I never go back on my word. That's my nindo."

Takato blinked, momentarily thinking about what Sakura had told him about himself.

* * *

_Flashback…_

"Don't complain. You should've known I was going to get angry about you running out to save me." Sakura said. "You three should've just waited for the Hokage to send help like Temari said."

Takato wiped the blood from his mouth before he came to his sensei again. Sakura grabbed him by his throat and raised him in the air.

"You are a stubborn one Takato." Sakura said. "You remind me of a certain knucklehead, though you are smarter than he was. But you have his heart. And for that, I commend you. However," Sakura tossed Takato into Maito. "I'm still pissed that you led them into the woods!"

_End Flashback…_

* * *

"I guess it's my nindo as well." Takato said.

"Rest." Naruto said to Takato. "The seal I placed on you will make you weak at first while it tries to replenish your chakra and negate the chakra from your seal."

"Hai." Takato said. "Dad, one more question. The Jubi no Sennin… How did you become that?"

Naruto chuckled. "You think that you get all of your moves from your mother? I'm a sage and a jinchuriki, Takato-kun. It would take a very strong shinobi to get me to sweat, and even then, they would have to have great stamina."

"Oh." Takato said.

* * *

"Winner: Hanako Inuzuka." Lee said as he eyed the injured Tsumaru.

'_She's scary.'_ Kaito thought.

"The next match is…" Lee paused to look at the screen. The two names appeared. "Inoki Kurama versus Sayuri Haruno!"

The rookie genin from Konoha froze.

'_Inoki?'_ Sayuri thought.

'_I have to fight Sayuri?'_ Inoki thought.

"Go." Kaito said to Sayuri, breaking her thoughts.

Sayuri landed a blow on her teammate. "I'm going!"

Sakura sighed. "I just hope I wasn't that bad as a child."

"Uh…" Kakashi said with a large sweat-drop.

Sayuri walked to the floor and was soon joined by Inoki.

"This is ironic." Naruto said appearing beside Sakura.

Sakura smiled. "I knew this would happen."

"Don't tell me that you're worried about her." Kakashi said. "She's stronger than you think."

"I know." Sakura said. "I only regret that Ino isn't here to see this."

Inoki and Sayuri stared at one another.

"Hajime!" Lee called.

Inoki quickly did hand seals. In an instant, Sayuri was in a forest and Inoki was nowhere in sight.

"She is a mental fighter." Kakashi said to his two former students. "No surprise that she would begin with a genjutsu."

Sayuri smirked. "You're slipping Ino-pig. You forget that my mom is a genjutsu specialist as well!" Sayuri ended the genjutsu only to see Inoki in front of her. Inoki landed a blow that knocked Sayuri onto her back. "Ow…"

"Hmph. If this is all you got, then I was better off doing my hair." Inoki said.

Sayuri stood. "I'll show you!" Sayuri took out her scroll and placed a palm on it. "Ninja Art: Beast Scroll Replica!"

Two ink tigers jumped from the scroll and headed for Inoki.

"Hair Needle Jutsu!" Inoki shouted as she swung her long hair, slicing the two ink tigers. Sayuri watched Inoki's hair extend longer. "You're dead Forehead!"

Sayuri's eyes widened as Inoki's hair came flying towards her.

"Ink Clone Jutsu!" Sayuri called creating two clones.

Takato joined Rin back on the balcony.

"Sayuri-chan's fighting Inoki-chan? That's a shock." Takato said.

Rin nodded. "I always thought that they would never fight one another because they were always fighting anyway. Kind of like how irony works."

"I'm sure Sayuri has this one in the bag though." Takato said.

"Really?" Rin said before smirking. "You're not saying that because you _like_ her, are you?"

"N-no." Takato replied. "I've seen her in action lately, that's all."

"Uh-huh…" Rin said, still smirking.

Sayuri jumped into the air.

"I'll squash you with one blow, shannaro!" Sayuri shouted coming down with a punch. Inoki dodged the blow, seeing the crater in the floor. "You can't run forever Princess Boar!"

"Who's running?" Inoki asked as her hair retracted back to its normal length. "Hidden Art: Dream Resurrection!"

Sayuri grunted as she watched a vision of her mother appear in front of her. Sayuri took out her scroll once more and began to paint quickly.

"Ninja Art: Ink Imitation!" Sayuri shouted slamming a palm onto the picture.

To Inoki's amusement, she was now staring at a version of her mother.

Naruto laughed. "This is ironic."

Sakura, who found nothing funny about her daughter summoning _Ino_ off all people, only glared at her former teammate, disregarding his ability to snap her at any given second.

"Get her!" both girls shouted in unison.

The physical dream Sakura ran directly towards the ink incarnation Ino. The false Sakura went for a punch, which the ink Ino dodged and landed a spinning kick on the dream incarnation's back. The fake Sakura stumbled before the fake Ino revealed an ink kunai and threw it at the dream Sakura. The dream clone dodged it and held her hand up, a set of kunai appearing in her hand. She threw them at the clone Ino, the blonde remake dodging them carefully.

"This is awkward." Kaito said.

"Yeah, they're using each other's mom against them." Chorou said. "Inoki-chan and Sayuri-chan must _really_ be pissed at each other."

Shikataru adjusted his glasses. "I think it's more than that. I think this has something to do with their competitive friendship. That, and Sayuri's claim of being the strongest."

"Haruno-chan does believe that she is stronger than Kurama-chan, right? This will just prove this if she wins, don't you think?" Saita said.

Takato crossed his arms as the dream Sakura and the ink Ino punched one another.

* * *

_Flashback…_

Sayuri panted as she fell onto her hands and knees. Takato eyed her before going to help his friend to her feet.

"I got it." Sayuri said, pushing his hand away. Sayuri struggled onto her feet. "I can still fight."

"I will gladly take care of them." Takato said as he eyed Mahiko and his posse again.

"I can't always run behind you Takato-kun." Sayuri said. "To be a kunoichi, I have to be strong and able to hold up on my own."

Takato nodded. "I'll watch your back then."

"Get ready to cry billboard!" Mahiko shouted as he ran towards Sayuri.

Sayuri arched her arm back. "Stop calling me that! Shannaro!"

And with that one sentence, Sayuri punched Mahiko with enough force to knock him back to the other two behind him. Sayuri stood proudly as Mahiko stood up.

"That was a lucky shot." Mahiko said.

"Then let me give a shot." Takato said, finally tired of sitting on the sidelines.

"You're going to get yours forehead. And as for you Uchiha. I'd sleep lightly. Wouldn't want another massacre to happen." Mahiko said as he and his two lackeys walked off.

Sayuri smiled before hugging Takato.

"I did it! All that training paid off! You're the best Takato-kun!" Sayuri said happily.

Takato grinned. "Glad I could help."

Sayuri released Takato and pointed to the Hokage Mountain directly at Tsunade.

"I will surpass the Godaime Hokage and my mom, becoming the most successful kunoichi in the world." Sayuri said. "I will not rest until everyone knows the name, Sayuri Haruno!"

"You'll have to beat me for that title." Sayuri and Takato turned to see Inoki. Inoki smirked at Sayuri. "Give it up Forehead, what you've gained in taijutsu, I have in ninjutsu. And though you may dispel many of my genjutsu, I'm just a beginner. When I can make dreams into reality, then I'll be unstoppable."

Sayuri smirked. "Oh yeah? Well bring it on Princess Boar! I'll find a way to counter that. What you can dream of, I can paint! You watch!"

"Whatever." Inoki said before winking with a sly smile. "Bye Takato-kun."

Sayuri's face turned red as Inoki walked away.

"I'll beat you Inoki Kurama… I swear it." Sayuri muttered.

_End Flashback…_

* * *

Both clones disappeared from the fight as Inoki and Sayuri glared at one another.

* * *

_Flashback…_

A four-years-old Sayuri dug in the sandbox by herself, a small hat covering her pink hair. The four-years-old Inoki slowly made her way to her.

"I like your hair color." Inoki said.

"R-really?" Sayuri asked.

Inoki nodded. "It reminds me of my favorite flower."

"Oh… Thanks." Sayuri said.

"My name's Inoki and I'm going to be the strongest kunoichi ever. What's your name?" Inoki introduced.

"S-Sayuri." Sayuri answered.

Inoki smiled. "Let's play!"

_End Flashback…_

* * *

'_No more play time.'_ Sayuri thought before she ran towards Inoki

Inoki began dodging all of Sayuri's punches, knowing that if just one of them connected, it could be the end of the match. Inoki continued to back up until she felt her back against the wall. Sayuri threw a punch, only for Inoki to duck under it. Sayuri's fist shot into the wall, giving Inoki a fair shot to attack.

Inoki held a familiar hand seal before her body went limp.

"What just happened?" Kaito asked.

"She transferred herself into Sayuri." Shikataru explained. "Now it's just a matter of time before we see Sayuri forfeit."

"Oh." Kaito said.

Tobito sneered. _'This pathetic display of a female ninja. That Ame girl could do a better job than this.'_

Sayuri grunted. _'She's… She's too strong.'_

Sayuri's shaky hand rose into the air.

"Is it going to work?" Reiko asked.

"I don't know. That pink-haired chick is the daughter of Sai and Sakura Haruno." Haruka said. "She can't be but so bad."

Takato clutched the rail.

'_She's much stronger than this.'_ Takato thought. _'Come on Sayuri-chan. Kick her out.'_

Sakura crossed her arms.

"Not mad are you Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked with a small smirk.

"Be quiet." Sakura replied.

Sayuri's second hand now held a kunai.

"What… What is she thinking?" Kaito asked.

"I don't know." Rin said just as into the fight as he was.

"I… Won't quit." Sayuri muttered before stabbing her thigh.

"What is she doing?" Kaito asked.

Rin held her ear in pain as the boy nearly deafened it with his outburst.

In a few seconds, Inoki sat up in her own body.

"What was that?" Inoki asked holding her leg.

"A medical jutsu." Sayuri said. "Transferring pain from my body to yours as long as I have some sort of contact with you." Sayuri began healing her leg. "Usually, I use it with my Ink Strangle Jutsu. But since you drove yourself into my body, the contact was ten times as strong."

Inoki frowned. "Really? Well, that's new. But on the same time, you're tired. You're subject to my genjutsu!"

Sayuri's eyes widened as Inoki did a few hand seals. The forest re-emerged around Sayuri. Sayuri took out her scroll.

'_Time to end this.'_ Sayuri thought.

"She's painting again." Chorou said.

"This can't be good." Shikataru said. "Inoki might want to do something about it."

"Ninja Art: Beast Scroll Replica!" Sayuri said as a flock of small birds flew out of the scroll.

Inoki kept her composure as the birds flew around her. Sayuri was still under the genjutsu, so Inoki was not worried that any of the birds would grab her.

"She's no where near hitting her." Sanzu said.

Tobito frowned. "Idiot. She's not trying to."

The birds exploded, sending ink everywhere. Sayuri did a few hand seals.

'_I got her!'_ Sayuri thought.

"What… What is this on me?" Inoki asked as the ink began to crawl on her.

Takato's grip lessened on the rail. _'That's what she was doing.'_

"The Ink Strangle Jutsu." Shikamaru said, causing the genin to look at him as he leaned against the wall with an unlit cigarette in his mouth. "Sayuri's ace in the hole."

The genjutsu slowly ended as Sayuri raised her hand. Inoki's corresponding hand rose into the air.

"Telling you to forefeit is too easy." Sayuri said before closing her fist, causing Inoki to scream in pain. "I want to win the old-fashion way!"

Sayuri felt Inoki's body grow limp through her ink bindings and released the hold, causing Inoki to fall onto the ground.

"Winner: Sayuri Haruno!" Lee called.

Sakura sighed. _'That was close. She knows better than to use that much chakra.'_

Sayuri walked towards Takato.

"You did great Sayuri-chan." Takato said.

Sayuri grinned. "Thanks Takato-kun."

"Let's see who else goes through." Takato said looking towards the screen.

* * *

Haruka panted heavily as her opponent continued to wear the smug smirk she had been trying to blow off of him all match.

"Not giving up on me, are you Haruka?" Tobito asked.

Haruka felt her leg collasp beneath her, causing her to fall onto one knee. Tobito had skillfully targeted her joints. Haruka knew now that fighting him full of rage was the wrong idea.

Tobito walked towards Haruka. "Look into my eyes…"

Haruka closed her eyes tight. She was way too smart to be caught in Tsukuyomi. However, she felt her body flying through the air and opened her eyes to see the ceiling coming closer. She slammed into it before descending. The sound of chirping birds grew louder and louder as she fell before she blacked out.

"That… That was close." Sayuri said.

Lee now held a limp Haruka in his hands, safely dodging the chidori.

"Winner: Tobito Uchiha." Lee announced. "The prelims are over." Lee handed Haruka to a few medics before walking to the center of the arena. "Will the fourteen able competitors walk to the ring."

The fourteen genin that made it to the second round included: Takato, Kasumi, Rin, Tobito, Sayuri, Hanako, Yin, Takeshi, Reiko, Shikataru, Hizashi, Yoshimaru, Sanzu, and Genma of Kiri.

"You will each pick a number from the hat. That is who you will be put up against. If Kanon is able to compete within a month, then she will get the missing number." Lee said as he walked towards each one of the genin. After the numbers were picked, Lee stood ready with a pad and pencil. "What are your numbers?"

"Three." Rin said.

"Seven." Takato said.

"Eight." Tobito said.

Sanzu frowned. "Fourteen."

"One." Yoshimaru said revealing his slip.

"Ten." Reiko said.

"Thirteen." Takeshi said.

"Two." Genma said.

"Four." Kasumi said glancing at Rin.

"Nine." Sayuri said.

"Eleven." Hizashi said.

"Fifteen." Shikataru said.

"Five." Yin said.

"Six." Hanako said.

Lee nodded. "If Kanon is able to compete, she will be number twelve. As of now, this is who you are going against." Lee pointed to the screen to show the numbers on a bracket at random, surprising the genin. "Remember those numbers."

The matches that were made were: Yin vs. Hanako, Sayuri vs. Shikataru, Kasumi vs. Reiko, Rin vs. Tobito, Takato vs. Kanon, Genma vs. Takeshi, Yoshimaru vs. Sanzu, and Hizashi will either be Kanon's replacement or go against the winner of Yin and Hanako.

'_Just when I thought I got a hold of Tobito, I get his sister instead.'_ Takato thought. _'But Rin-chan is put up against Tobito… I wonder how she'll do.'_

"You are dismissed." Lee said.

Takato began walking out when Yoshimaru stepped in front of him.

"You nearly killed my cousin, but I could see that you were slightly possessed." Yoshimaru said. "If you are pitted against Kanon, finish it. Limiting their numbers is the best way for us to have a fair shot against Tobito."

Takato nodded. "Thanks for the information."

Yoshimaru nodded before walking off.

"Takato-kun, let's go." Naruto said. "Your mother is waiting."

"Hai." Takato said.

* * *

Tenten walked to the training area where Naruto had set up a large seal, attempting to battle Takato's curse seal. Her son's shout in pain could be heard throughout the compound, though with the Sound Barriers put up by Naruto they were silent to anyone outside of the compound. Fortunately, Takato's shots came to an end.

"Is it done? Did you fix it?" Tenten asked.

Naruto sighed as he wiped the sweat that was building up on his forehead.

"Yeah… It's done." Naruto said. "All the tampering with it had made it a bit unstable, but I finally sealed it within his eyes."

"His eyes? How is that possible?" Tenten asked.

"Now he can easily go from a basic sharingan to the kuroi sharingan." Naruto explained. "It'll allow the demonic chakra I gave him to control the chakra that Kabuto implanted in him by putting it all in one place. So again, he won't go blind, but he'll definitely need to learn control before he can truly master it."

"And Ame?" Tenten said.

"I'll take Takato-kun there to train for a month." Naruto said.

"What about Nana-chan and myself?" Tenten asked.

Naruto grinned. "Since I've been ruled a Missing-nin, I technically can't watch Takato-kun outside the mission without special privileges. However, if a certain Leaf kunoichi were able to get a mission from a certain leader of Ame and the Hokage approves…"

"I love the way you think." Tenten said with a grin.

* * *

Tobito walked into the medical room where he found Kanon firing kunai at the wall in boredom.

"We're leaving." Tobito said. "Get up."

Kanon glared at her brother. "If I could, don't you think I would? That crystal-user must've done something bad."

Tobito sighed. "Let me see." Tobito walked to his sister with his Sharingan activated. "Hmm… Seems as if she isn't as incompetent as we thought." Tobito's hands began to glow green as he began to heal Kanon's legs. "You're lucky that I'm here or else you wouldn't be able to do much of anything."

"You don't say…" Kanon said unenthusiastically. "Who's my next victim?"

"Your next match is against Takato Shiraishi." Tobito said.

"WHAT?" Kanon screamed.

Tobito let out another sigh. "Your next match is against-"

"That's not part of the plans! _You_ were supposed to go against him!" Kanon said.

"I know. It seems that someone in this rat hole of a village either caught on to our plan or rigged the thing so the matches went in their favor." Tobito said before removing his hands. "There. You should be healed now. Sanzu is waiting for us at the gates. We should go now."

Kanon stood up and stretched her legs.

"There is something deeply wrong." Tobito said, catching Kanon's attention. "That sage is here and I doubt that he has short-term memory. He knows us. We need to leave before things get ugly."

"Hai." Kanon said. "And about the mission?"

"Later." Tobito replied.

* * *

Inoki looked at the ground. "I'm sorry Dad. I failed you."

Hiroshi Kurama smiled as he knelt to his daughter with a smile.

"You did your best, Inoki-chan. That's all that matters." Hiroshi said. "You didn't fail me or the Kurama Clan. Your genjutsu was great, from what Konohamaru told me. It was great enough to fool many of the competitors there."

"But I lost." Inoki said.

"Your mom lost too." Hiroshi whispered. "And if she heard me talking about it, she'd be really, _really_ mad."

"I can hear you." Ino said from behind Hiroshi.

Hiroshi sweat-dropped. _'Uh-oh.'_

"Inoki, you are a Kurama, but you are also a Yamanaka. We don't quit. One little loss isn't the end of the world." Ino said. "So stop whining and prepare for you next match against Sayuri. If you want to beat her, you're going to have to train harder, is that understood?"

"Hai." Inoki said nodding.

"Good." Ino said before grabbing Hiroshi's ear. "Now on to you mister."

Inoki smiled as her mother dragged her father out of the room.

'_I hope she doesn't beat him to a pulp. I need him for training.'_ Inoki thought.

* * *

Sayuri walked into the former Uchiha compound in search for Takato. She soon made her way to the dojo, a place where he usually was. Instead, she found Konan training with Nanami.

"Nana-chan, who is this?" Sayuri asked.

Nanami looked at Sayuri. "Sayuri? What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Takato-kun. Is he around?" Sayuri asked.

"He was in the old council building with Mom and Dad." Nanami answered with a thoughtful tap on her chin. "That's where I think he should be."

"Oh. Okay, thanks." Sayuri said before walking away.

Sayuri walked towards the council building of the former Uchiha Clan. Before she reached it, she found Takato standing with a few bags beside Naruto.

"Takato-kun? Where are you going?" Sayuri asked.

"Sayuri-chan? What are you doing here?" Takato replied.

"I was coming to see you." Sayuri said. "After the exams, you sort of left with your dad." Sayuri looked up at Naruto. "You're Naruto Uzumaki…"

"Sayuri-chan, I'm leaving with my parents and Nana-chan for a month to train for my upcoming matches at the Chunin Exams." Takato said gaining Sayuri's attention. "I was going to tell you earlier but since you're here, I'll tell you now."

"Oh…" Sayuri said.

"You are Sakura-chan's daughter, through-and-through." Naruto said. Sayuri looked up at the grinning sage. "Sure the hair color is different, but she had a style similar to that when she was young."

"You were the one that fought at the Valley of the End." Sayuri said.

"Yes I was." Naruto said.

Sayuri bowed. "Sayuri Haruno."

Naruto grinned. "You don't have to do that for me." Sayuri looked up at Naruto once more. "I already know quite a lot about Shikamaru's genius on the team and it clearly isn't your two teammates."

"Naruto-kun, I will go tell the Hokage now." Tenten said.

"Please. Hurry." Naruto said before Tenten dashed off. "Takato-kun, I will be back. There is a group of genin I'm interested in researching about. Don't wander off too far."

"Hai." Takato said before Naruto disappeared. Takato looked at Sayuri. "You finally defeated Inoki-chan."

"Yeah… But now I have to go up against Shikataru and I'm sure that's going to be tough." Sayuri said. "His dad is my sensei. He could learn all my weaknesses in a day's tops while I won't be able to learn anything about him."

"You can do it Sayuri-chan. I know so." Takato said with a grin.

"Thanks Takato-kun. And good luck in your match against Kanon." Sayuri said.

"I'll win for sure. Believe it." Takato replied.

* * *

Naruto stayed hidden with a pad and pencil, jotting down things at an extremely fast pace. His targets were Kanon, Tobito, and Sanzu.

'_Sasu-teme is still up to his old tricks, I guess.'_ Naruto thought. _'Pretty soon, he'll be back stronger than ever. I can take him, but his children and the others… They I might need help with.'_ Naruto's attention focused on Kanon's legs. _'Healed, as I suspected. Tobito is well stronger than the average genin, possibly a low jonin. Takato is going to have trouble with that.'_

After finishing his notes, Naruto disappeared from his spot.

* * *

_Next Time on Takato: The Beginnings_

"_Your training starts now." Naruto said seriously to his son. "No more baby stuff. Do you understand me?"_

"_Hai." Takato said._

"_Good. Then it's time to teach you the ways of a true Uzumaki."_ _Naruto said taking out a large scroll._

_**Next: **__**The Heir to the Throne! The Children's Initiation!**_


End file.
